Halo: Pandora
by Peacekeeper 37
Summary: The year is 2548. Humanity needs every resource it can get to fight the Covenant. One such planet provides a precious material fueling reactors to power facilities and labs to make weapons. Unfortunately, tensions once again rise between Na'vi and Human as the clans oppose the mining of their home. Master Chief and his team are sent to 'persuade' them otherwise. Time will tell.
1. 2548

AN: (For those who have read my other stories.) Good news. My semester in college is done. Now it's only work and family stopping me. I have more time on my hands.

But I'm still hitting stumps in how to continue my other two stories without making them sound like an idiot wrote them.

But I pledge and promise to finish them.

In the meantime. Here's another story from the inner workings of my mind involving the greatest science fiction franchise since Star Wars.

The year is 2548. Humanity is fighting for its very existence against a religious alien empire known as the Covenant in the Human-Covenant War.

They are losing.

With the Inner Colonies falling, humans from all over flock to recruitment. But to equip these soldiers, humanity needs more war machines than ever, and to make them, they need two things. Resources and power. Both are plentiful.

Were anyway.

The UNSC has full time labs and factories on inner colonies and even outer colonies that were untouched by the Covenant racing to create new weapons from Covenant tech. But most of these facilities have power plants that are not the solar or geothermal plants one would expect.

These are matter-antimatter power reactors.

Humanity needed every resource it could get its hands on to power them or make weapons. But one planet offers the highest yield of a resource known as unobtanium. This resource was the answer to the energy issues with the reactors. The planet's name is Pandora, in the Alpha Centauri system. It was among one of the first planets humanity found. Of course it wasn't until 2515 that humanity started its expeditions. Being at least 4 light years away from Earth. It is Humanity's second most secret prize. Without the unobtanium from the planet, humans would fail to fuel reactors and create new weaponry.

And learned it was not alone in the universe.

They discovered the Na'vi on the planet. And an uneasy peace has existed for at least a near decade.

But there is a downside. This planet is not overseen by the UNSC. For the military is committing all its manpower to the war. Leaving the planet in the just as well armed, but less diplomatic, Resources Development Administration and its private army to oversee the planet. The relations with the Na'vi continue to sour, especially after 2 years since the first conflict with the RDA and the Tipani clan ended in the RDA gaining more dominance and hatred from the Na'vi. The aggression peaks, and RDA leaders agree that there may be only one way to ensure the Na'vi don't revolt again, without resorting to violence.

 **RDA Administrative Headquarters. Earth 2548.**

"These reports are NOT what I want to see!" The head of the RDA council said. Voicing the opinion of every other official present. Relations with the Na'vi are beginning to sour yet again.

"I am well aware of this sir, and let me tell you that I am doing everything I can about it! It's Grace and her little pet project that are failing!" Yelled Parker Selfridge. The man on TV who was overseeing the RDA's progress on Pandora.

It was another Tipani conflict just waiting to happen. More wasted materials and lives in a n operation for survival. As if humanity didn't have enough enemies already. The Na'vi clans were once again spurring in opposition. No violence. Just arrow potshots at the Hell Trucks carrying mined unobtanium back to Hell's Gate. But it's happened before, and it eventually escalated into a full blown war.

"We need a solution to this problem and we need it now! We need the Avatar program to convince the Na'vi to move so we can mine the unobtanium!" The head said. "That's the whole reason we developed the program in the first place.

"I know! But if you want the unobtanium then time is what I need-"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME! While you and your cohorts are playing safari in that jungle, thousands if not millions of humans are dying at the hand of the alien juggernaut that threatens EVERYTHING! This isn't about money, power, or gain. It's about survival! Nothing more!" It was the truth. The Covenant showed no signs of stopping and continued to push into Human space. Despite a rise in human victory and better MAC guns to counter the Covenant fleets. World after world continued to fall. "If we don't get those power plants, that happen to be supplying DOZENS of vital labs and factories creating weapons, the resources they need, then we're one step closer to losing this war."

Parker looked down with frustration in his pace and made a few steps away from the monitor, as if he was in deep thought. "Well. I know the incoming grunt may help. But… I had another idea."

"Let's hear it."

"Our grunts are good. But they're only human. What we need is a REAL warrior to show the Na'vi just how serious we are. They may be tall, but they know our power. We need to show more to convince them another war is NOT a good idea. Now from what I understand, we have such a soldier. Serving on the front lines in every theater, killing thousands of Covenant?" He asked in a 'you know what I'm talking about way.'

"You don't mean…" The head began.

"Yeah."

It wasn't a secret that humanity had such warriors. The Spartans. Wherever they went, morale was boosted no matter how bad the situation. The Spartans were easily worth whole battalions of marines, and even Covenant soldiers. Time and time again they proved it.

"Impossible. It would work but Spartans are needed on the front lines. Not on guard duty on a backwater planet!"

"What choice do we have?" Parker inquired, "If we don't, we're stuck. What else are we gonna do? Huh? Riddle me that."

The head of the council sat and thought while those at the same table watched with interest.

The old man's expression turned to frustration, then worry, fear. Finally, to what seemed like defeat.

"I'll… make the call. But I can't guarantee anything."

 **Reach.**

(This is before the Mark V armor, meaning before the first Halo game.)

'Has it really been 23 years since then?' The soldier asked himself as he looked out at the setting sun. 'It feels like a lifetime ago.' This soldier was different from others. All he knows if how to fight, how to destroy, how to kill. And here he was for some R&R on Reach.

This was where Spartans are born.

He was the best, as he was told, of the bunch. He along with his Spartan brothers and sisters have seen combat across the galaxy against the menace that is the Covenant. Victory after victory, only to turn into a space defeat. He often wondered why they didn't just go up into the ships and plant a nuke, only to remember what happened last time.

Samuel. The first Spartan to die.

He did so willingly, being wounded and arming the weapon while the others escaped, but it left a pain in each and every one of them. They knew only three kinds of people. Enemies, allies, and each other. Their bond was thicker than blood and stronger than the very armor they wear. Spartans were the best. But they weren't invincible.

In the meantime, the Covenant were reducing the number of worlds they had. If this kept up, it would only be a matter of time before Earth was found.

Earth. The crown jewel of the 'Human Empire.' It was a small empire now.

'This is unhealthy to think about.'

The Spartan took an ancient coin from one of the pouches on his belt. 21st century ancient. It had an eagle with arrows and olive branches in its claws. He tossed it in the air and said tails. Catching it, he opened his hand to find it was indeed tails. The eagle side. He smiled.

'I win. I always win."

"Hey John."

The Spartan turned to face another. Fred-104. His second in command. "Fred, what is it?"

"Sorry to bother you sir. But we're being called to the briefing room. Something's got the higher ups all jittery." John felt his heart skip a beat. He was about to be sent back to the front lines, he could feel it. Back where he belonged. Where he could do something that actually helped.

Upon reaching the briefing room, John and Fred found the other member of Blue team waiting. Kelly-087, the fastest Spartan. And Linda-058, a major deadeye sniper. At the other end of the briefing table was the current CO, a commander Nicholas. "117, 104, glad you could make it. We have a situation spurring. A unique situation at that." He said, pulling up a planet in hologram form on the table.

"What colony is this sir?" John asked, not recognizing the planet.

"It's not a colony. It's a goldmine." Nicholas said.

"I'm sorry sir?" John asked confused.

"Ever heard of Pandora?"

The Spartans nodded. They heard about it on the news. It was not only one of Humanity's most carefully guarded secrets, it was where they first found alien life. Unfortunately, the Spartans were only familiar sometime after its discovery and eventual established human bases. They were however, aware of the natives. Some species called the Na'vi.

"Tensions are building again. I'm sure you remember the last time this happened." They knew this too. The Tipani Conflict as it was dubbed. A whole clan was almost wiped out, before a signal specialist managed to take control of the planet as they say. John didn't know whether such things were possible, but that's not what was bugging him.

Pandora was deep in Human territory, where Covenant presence was nonexistent. So why was his team being briefed about this? John had a bad feeling in his gut, so he decided to get answers. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted 117."

"Why are you telling us this?"

"The council of the Resource Development Administration has contacted us. They… well… they want some Spartans to go to Pandora to mitigate possible uprisings."

….

John couldn't believe what he heard. "Wait wait wait. We're being reduced to some private soldiers now?" Fred asked angrily.

"Now I didn't say that. I'm just saying you'll be experiencing a change of duty for a few months."

"A few months? Sir. With all due respect, the Covenant are not stopping, and we need every available soldier on the front lines to hold them back. I don't see how sending us to Pandora is going to help us in any way. Our venture with the IMC was one thing, but this is a whole different matter altogether." John said.

"I agree. But if you think about it, resources are at stake. Unobtanium being the biggest. I'm sure you know what that's all about. No unobtanium means fewer plants running that power factories and labs. And so the cycle goes." Unfortunately the commander was right. If Pandora fell into chaos again, there would be no telling what would happen. If there was no unobtanium. The results would be catastrophic.

"Sir, what should we expect to face?" Kelly asked.

"Hopefully only wildlife. In that case you're free to fire. As for the natives, your RoE are strict, don't attack unless attacked." No one else spoke. "If there are no more questions. You'll be departing first thing tomorrow. Be ready."

"Yes sir."

As the commander left, the Spartans sighed in disgust. "Guard duty, what the fuck." Fred said. John couldn't blame him, Spartans were soldiers, not guards. But once they start a mission, they finish it. And John knew that this mission had a deep meaning.

"Let's go pack Blue Team." He said.

"B-but sir. I mean, why us?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure Fred, maybe it's our record, or maybe we're the closest, or maybe they just really like us. Either way, we're going to be ready. Pack your things." John ordered.

John walked away and back to the spot looking at the sunset, it was darker now though. He mused over the mission. Both a blessing and a curse. He was ensuring Humanity would still be in a fighting stance, but he was unable to utilize his skillsets. He began to think about the other Spartans. How they were holding up, what they were doing, where they were.

"Someday. I don't know when. But someday we'll all be reunited and await the call to serve once this war ends… I wonder if the RDA's private soldiers are as good as the IMC's." John said.

But first. Pandora.

AN: First chapters are usually the hardest for me to do. In my defense it's 10:21 and I'm tired. I'll work to improve as best as I can. It's not easy being a writer.

PS: The Tipani clan are from the game. For the Xbox and the PlayStation.

Codex: Some details are canon, others are fan made.

United Nations Space Command: At the dawn of the 21st Century, humanity began to look deeper into space with their observatories and spaceships. As time passed, humanity began to come more and more together despite the wars and terror. Yet, the fear of the unknown, as well as an irregular cycle of technological advancements and an inability to evolve beyond the barriers of self-imposed borders and cultural differences prevented humans from reaching a truly productive and universally beneficial exploration of space.

By 2160, overpopulation and unrest led to war between two political movements, the Koslovics and the Friedens. The Koslovics longed for the Soviet days of state control over industry. They operated in orbital facilities and outer colonies, seeking to eliminate corporate and capitalist influences.

The Friedens were neo-fascists. Backed by corporate interests, and created in reaction to the Koslovics, they attacked the UN Colonial Advisors in their first act of rebellion near the Jovian moons. Triggering three months of war. When the war came to Earth in 2162, the Rainforest Wars in South America began, leading to the literature _A Soldier's Tale: Rainforest Wars._ Which is still a classic centuries later.

As time passed and more wars erupted, humanity realized that a unified government was needed. By 2490, Humanity claimed over 800 worlds, centers of industry, tourism, all kinds of worlds. The UNSC soon became a growing power as time went and Humans became more or less united.

Now the UNSC is fighting the Covenant in a war for survival. Survival of Humanity.

The Covenant: The Covenant, dating back to times older than Earth civilizations, is a religious alien conglomerate empire whose faith is based upon the Forerunners, aliens who ruled the galaxy when other species lived in caves. The Covenant believe the Forerunners to be gods, and that they left the galaxy on the 'Great Journey' to attain the status. The Covenant follow in the Forerunner's footsteps to godhood. Finding all the relics they can while incorporating other species into the empire. Two species hold the top rungs of the society. The San'Shyuum, and the Sangheili. The San'Shyuum are the religious and political leaders, like the Pope and bishops. They are the top leaders in Covenant society. The Sangheili are the military leaders, commanding other species on the battlefield with great skill and cunning.

When the Covenant came across Humanity, contact was at first tense but calm, until an Unggoy, the lowest in the Covenant ladder, attacked a soldier. As the incident became known, the Covenant soon believed Humans to be an affront to the Forerunners, and began a holy war to wipe humanity off the face of the galaxy.

Resources Development Administration: The RDA is the largest single non-governmental organization in human space. Its power is rivaled only by the UNSC militarily, and they have big pulls in politics. With monopoly rights over items shipped from worlds they oversee. The rights were granted by the United Earth Government, with the conditions of not being allowed to own Weapons of Mass Destruction and limiting space power (The RDA fleet can only have transport ships and a restricted number of bombardment ships.)

The expeditions to Pandora didn't begin until 2515 despite having the ability to do so earlier. They reasoned, 'Let's see what else is out there first. The gamble paid off because when they finally went to Pandora, they encountered the hostile wildlife. Going to Pandora first would have urged other expeditions to not occur.

One war has occurred between the RDA and Na'vi already, and now another war seems likely.

Security Operations: SecOps is the RDA's private army, made up of former rebels, pirates, and even UNSC marines. They all joined for opportunities, benefits, or for a better job. The force is easily comparable to the UNSC, but smaller, given the UNSC's wider spread over worlds.

Pandora: With a volatile atmosphere and dangerous fauna and flora, Pandora the fifth moon of the gas giant Polyphemus in Alpha Centauri. Pandora is the planet where Humanity's cash resource, unobtanium, is in its most abundant. Otherwise Humanity would go nowhere near this unforgiving environment. The unobtanium fuels reactors that power facilities vital to the war effort. Solar panels, geothermal energy, hydroelectricity provide power, but not enough. Matter-antimatter provides HUGE amounts of energy.

The environment is unbelievably hostile, everything seems to want you dead. If it wasn't for the war and the resources, Humanity would just go elsewhere.

Na'vi: The inhabitants of Pandora, the Na'vi are tall, bipedal humanoid aliens with blue skin and yellow eyes whose technology is equivalent to Humanity's Stone Age. They were the first aliens Humans encountered in space. They have a connection to the planet and its environment like that of the Native Americans. The human presence on their home is seen as disruptive to Eywa, their goddess, and it is not uncommon for tensions to rise. Already one war had waged, and was won by Humans, but even now, another threatens to break out.


	2. Arrival

AN: I do not own Halo or James Cameron's Avatar.

The next day.

 **Reach.**

Blue team was already making way to the Valkyrie shuttlecraft sent by the RDA to take them to a ship. Also owned by the RDA. The corporation decided it would be better to pick up the Spartans. It would save the UNSC a trip and keep materials and forces at the front lines.

John was bringing an MA5B assault rifle. (From Halo 1. Halo 3 was the MA5C, Reach was the MA37, and 4 was the MA5D.)

Fred was lugging a Spartan Laser.

Kelly had an M90 CAWS DTM series shotgun.

Linda brought an SRS 99 anti-material rifle.

John reasoned that if any, they would only need to bring one weapon, the RDA would have an arsenal for them to pick from for extra weapons once they got there.

"So, this is what the RDA use for their fancy insertions." Kelly said, taking in the massive shuttle.

"It's more for transport to and from the ship and planet." Said Linda.

"You know what I mean."

"Hey. Did you get a look at the RDA's spaceships? They look like a bunch of probes attached to steel." Fred said.

"Yeah, well they're not known for their spacefaring skills. Their ships are for moving, not fighting. They have an impressive arsenal though." Said Kelly.

"It is a GREAT one. I wish we had them." Fred replied.

"Oh we do, we just don't get around to using them." Linda said.

As the Spartans walked up the ramp, an RDA officer welcomed them. "Welcome aboard Spartans, welcome to RDA space air. Man I still can't believe it. Actual Spartans." As they set their weapons and gear down, they found the shuttle had other soldiers on board along with huge cargo boxes. In the middle.

"Hey. Check it out. Is that-?" A merc said.

"Ho-lee shit."

John felt a little edgy having all these eyes watching him and his fellow Spartans settle in. "Okay we're in, pilot get us the hell back to where we came from." The officer said into his radio.

"Yeah yeah hang on."

John and his team sat a few seats away from the RDA SecOps soldiers. Security Operations was the RDA's private army. Former soldiers, rebels, police. Some UNSC marines retired to join their ranks. So John heard.

"I'm not crazy about being alongside these mercenaries. The IMC were more professional compared to these guys." Kelly said.

"Private soldiers." Fred said.

"Is there a difference?" Kelly challenged.

"C'mon Kelly. We've fought rebels long enough to know the difference." Fred said.

"They're still money grubbers." Said Kelly skeptically.

"Mercs or not, they see us as gods among men. Didn't you see the way they looked at us?" Linda said.

Knowing that this trip may take a while, even in slipspace, he reached into his knapsack and grabbed a book. It was about Pandora. Chief was already a few chapters into it.

So far he knew Pandora was a moon orbiting a gas giant known as Polyphemus. It was as one RDA soldier put it 'The Garden of Eden with teeth and claws.' Its atmosphere was Nitrogen, Oxygen, and Carbon Dioxide. Along with Xenon, Methane, and Hydrogen Sulfide. That meant breathing gear was required. Methane… 'I wonder if Grunts could live here without their methane packs.'

The wildlife was mostly hostile. Predators were everywhere. Viperwolves being a big problem as the book said. Even the flora was hostile. As for the Na'vi, the native inhabitants. They were Stone Age compared to Humanity. The way they described the bond between themselves and the planet reminded John of the Native Americans from history class.

Pandora was the leading supplying planet of unobtanium. The precious material that powered reactors on worlds to create war machines and power laboratories for research. Without it, it would be harder to win this war.

But what John found extremely fascinating was the day and night cycle. At night, plants and animals, even the Na'vi literally 'glowed' in the dark. The pictures weren't enough for him. He wanted to SEE it with his own eyes.

The book was also a nice distraction from the fanboy mercs.

Later

 **ISV Venture Star.**

 _When I was lying there in the VA hospital, with a big hole blown through the middle of my life, I started having these dreams of flying._

 _I was free._

 _Sooner or later though, you always have to wake up._

The man woke from his slumber in an enclosed space, blue lights emitting their shine everywhere. He looked to see his own sweat floating in front of him.

He remembered. He's in space.

And he was in cryo.

The RDA's cryo was different from the UNSC. He knew it because he now experienced both. The UNSC was colder and more frozen. The subjects had to ingest a bronchial surfactant to replace nutrients lost in the trip, but this paste is also unpleasant and can induce vomiting. The RDA's was less of a hassle to wake up from, but there was no nutrient paste. It meant fewer vomiting subject, but it also meant they needed to eat something. The tube opened to reveal an open interior of the ship, several other tubes opened as well as nurses and attendants tended to the waking sleepers in zero gravity.

"Are we there yet?" He asks to the nurse coming to him.

"Yeah, we're there sunshine. We're there." The sleepers began to unbuckle from their 'beds' and float about. "You've been in cryo for approximately two days. You will be hungry, you will be weak. If you feel nauseous please use the sacks."

'Jake Sully.' Read his locker's name tag. He mused over his current situation. His brother was the one who wanted his. He was just a grunt. But thanks to a greedy man with a gun and a lust for money, Tom, Jake's brother was dead. And he was selected to take his place. It hurt to think about it. Seeing his brother's lifeless body. The agents explaining the job.

Watching as his brother was cremated.

But he took the job. A fresh start on a new world, how could he say no?

 **Shuttle in atmosphere.**

"Exopacks on exopacks on!" Everyone in the shuttle responded to the order by placing masks over their faces connected to an oxygen supply. "Remember people, you lose that mask, you lose consciousness in 20 seconds, you're dead in 4 minutes! Let's nobody be dead today. Looks very bad on my report."

Jake could feel the shuttle coming to a slow, and finally stop. "Harnesses off! One minute. When that ramp comes down. Go straight to the base, do not stop!" As the ramp opened, fumes entered the shuttle as the atmosphere overcame the Human-friendly air in the shuttle. "Go go go get going come on!" Said the officer. The only one who didn't move was Jake, because he was getting himself in a wheelchair, and dragging his legs onto it. He was in the UNSC not too long ago, and had an impressive record of fighting the Covenant. It wasn't until an energy sword put an end to his days of walking. He was lucky. Most others just plain die, he was paralyzed from the waist down.

They can fix a spine if you have the money. But with this war going on, vet benefits were falling for some. Jake should know, deep in his heart, he knew that it was like this because of the Covenant. Not greed. He always told himself there's no such thing as an ex-marine. You never lose the attitude. Even after the mess on that colony. He was grateful to have survived the Covenant there.

He just wished he still had his legs.

Jack rolled to the ramp. "Let's go special case. Do not make me wait for you!"

Jake rolled off to find war machines and soldiers everywhere with AMP suits here and there. Actually AMP suits were more of mechs. An AMP suit walked past him as he swerved to get out of the way. "Look out hotrod." The pilot said. He could feel eyes drawing to him already. He later had to stop again to let a Hell Truck pass by. On its huge wheels were arrows.

That got him thinking about exactly what was happening.

"Wish I had my legs." He mused, a wheelchair was useless in that kind of circumstance.

Another shuttle was landing right after the first one left. "More fresh meat." One of the mercs said. The shuttle's ramp came down and out came the soldiers as they ran directly inside.

"More meat for the grinder. Ha ha!"

"Holy shit."

The merc who spoke was looking at the shuttle with widened eyes. "Hey, Lyle, what's up with you?" The other merc asked.

"Sean check it out." Another said.

"No way… Spartans?!" Jakes eyebrows perked up and her swerved around in his wheelchair.

"For real?" A merc began saying, "Man if you're fucking with me-"

"No man there really are Spartans here. Four of them!"

Indeed there were four. The numbers on their different colored armors identified them. 104, 058, 087, and 117. "Ho shit man see that? Eleven seven!" A random merc said. Knowing full well who it was.

"Eleven seven? You shitting me? Double one seven, THAT'S funny!" Lyle said.

The Spartans passed the soldiers and Jake. 117 took a look at Jake as he walked by. Jake felt awe and fear pang inside him. After all, Spartans were the most dangerous warriors in existence. He's seen it in action.

 **Hell's Gate Mess Hall.**

"You are NOT in Kansas anymore."

An aged man said passing between the tables filled with soldiers and scientists. "You're on Pandora, ladies and gentlemen. Respect that fact, every second of every day." His voice wasn't in a joking tone. He was serious. "If there is a Hell… you might want to go there for some R&R after a tour on Pandora. Out there beyond that fence. Every living thing that crawls, flies, or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for jujubes."

Colonel Miles Quaritch was his name. A once skilled soldier, now commander of security operations for the RDA on Pandora. Jake rolled in as he spoke.

"We have and indigenous population of humanoids called the Na'vi. They're fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin that will stop your heat in one minute. And they have bones reinforced with naturally occurring carbon fiber. They are very hard to kill."

"As head of security. It is my job to keep you alive… I will not succeed… Not with all of you. If you want to survive, you've got to cultivate a strong mental attitude. You've got to obey the rules… Pandora rules. Rule number one-"

As he spoke. The Spartans entered the mess hall. "Well I'll be damned." Quaritch said, resulting in everyone looking at the super soldiers. "Hard to believe they really got here." Quaritch stepped down and approached the leading Spartan. 117. "117." He said reading the label. "I never thought it'd be you. Colonel Miles Quaritch." He said holding is hand out. 117 took and shook it.

"Reporting for duty sir." He said.

"Please, take a seat. I'm about to go over the rules"

 **Later. Hell's Gate armory. Firing range**

John slapped another clip into the RDA issue rifle he was testing out. It was a rifle with the CARB system. Cellular Ammunition Rifle Base. The soldiers dubbed it the Standard Issue Rifle. It came in four models that were each stronger than the last. He was using the SOLARIS IV model. It was red and featured a small sight linked into the rifle. He was impressed with this rifle. It shot in four round bursts and shot straight.

The RDA had quite an impressive arsenal. Kelly was playing around with an assault rifle. It was also a mark IV. It was also bigger than a normal weapon should be. "Jeez. It's like we're in a video game." She said.

Fred was over testing a BANISHER IV machine gun. It fired multiple rounds at once. Through five barrels. "THIS is a gun!"

Linda was trying out other weapons, like the PHALANX IV shotgun.

"These weapons are cool. Why didn't the RDA extend these to us before?" Fred asked.

"Maybe they couldn't. Or maybe we didn't ask them. Who the hell knows?" Kelly said.

John moved over to the officer currently in charge of the armory. "I'll take this and these two weapons." With the rifle, he had a shotgun and an M222 grenade launcher. The IV model.

"Alright. That's a rifle, shotgun, and a grenade launcher." John left the armory, as right now the Spartans were free to explore the complex.

Everywhere he went, he was looked at. He wasn't used to it. Usually when stared at, the soldiers would get back to it because there was a fight going on. But John had no such luxury here.

He felt an itch in his brain. 'Oh no.' Only an hour and a half here and he was already itching to fight again.

John was not your normal soldier. All he was raised to do was to fight, to destroy, to kill. This was not his natural habitat. He was in a place where he did not have total control. The battlefield was comfortable to him. But at least this wasn't a ship.

The halls were filled with people. All of which parted like the Red Sea when John walked down the area.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. Jake!"

It wasn't behind him. It was coming from up ahead. There he saw the same guy in the wheelchair being trailed by another man. "You're Jake right? Tom's brother. Wow! You look just like him. Sorry, I'm Norm. Spellman. I went through avatar with him."

The two men soon ended up in front of John. They immediately stopped talking as he looked at them. The hallway fell dead silent. "… Oh my god." Norm said. John stepped to the side against the wall and extended his arm to in their direction. Indicating he wanted them to go first. "… Uh… Oh! T-thanks." Norm said. He and Jake passed by and made their way to the labs. Feeling a sense of curiosity about the Avatar Program, John followed the men.

"Into the bio-lab." John entered the room and found an abundance of science equipment.

"Damn they got big." He heard Jake say. He looked at what was going on. Jake, Norm, and a scientist were speaking to one another about the big glass tanks with bodies. In each tank was a single body surrounded by what John guessed was an incubation fluid. They were tall. Very tall. About as tall as Mgalekgolo. Humans called them Hunters. They were the shock troopers of the Covenant, wielding battleship thick shields and fuel rod cannons on their arms. They were actually composed of hundreds of individual worm creatures known as Lekgolo. Some groups were too big for a single armor set, so two are often deployed at a time. In pairs.

But these weren't Hunters. In fact, they looked like the Na'vi in the book John read. The only notable differences were a slightly more muscular body, more human like noses, and five fingers like a human's instead of four. The scientist's name was Max Patel. Jake was moving to a different tank. It looked like him. John moved to the tank and observed how the 'Na'vi' inside twitched.

"117." Jake said in surprise. John looked at the startled marine.

"Jake" He replied. "I'm interested in this. What are these artificial Na'vi doing here? I know they're artificial because I read a book."

"It's part of a project to interact with the local population" Patel said as he and Norm came over. "Jake and Norm among others are here to drive these remotely controlled bodies. 'Avatars.' They are created from a mix of human DNA and DNA from the natives. Grown on Earth and taken here two to three days before they grow to the final stages of maturing."

John processed this as he looked into the tank. "Must be expensive."

"Yeah. They cost about $5,000,000,000." Max said. Chief looked at him quickly hearing that number. "Each." Max added.

"Five-" These Avatars were more expensive than Spartan armor!

"Looks like him." Jake said, referring to his Avatar. 'Looks like who?' John wondered.

"No, it looks like you. This is your Avatar now Jake."

"Wait… Who did it look like?" John asked.

Jake was recording himself as part of a documentary for his task, meanwhile, Norm was telling John what happened to Tom Sully. "I'm sorry. It must be hard." John said.

"Is this right? I just- say whatever to the video log?" Jake asked.

Not long after, the four men made their way to the 'Link' room. This was where the 'Pilots' connected to the Avatars. "Grace Augustine is a legend. She's the head of the Avatar Program, she wrote the book. I mean literally, wrote the book on Pandoran botany." Norm said.

"Yeah well that's because she likes plants more than people." Max said before speaking to Grace. "Here she is, Cinderella back from the ball. Grace I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman, Jake Sully, and believe it or not…" He said waving a hand to John.

"Oh my god. They actually got one here." Grace said looking at John.

"Doctor." John said.

"Norm. I've heard good things. How's your Na'vi?" Grace asked.

Norm started speaking in another language that John didn't recognize. He didn't speak Covenant languages, but he's heard them enough times to identify the species. Grace began speaking too,

"Dr. Augustine this is Jake Sully."

"Nice to meet you." Jake said extending a hand.

"Yeah yeah, I know who you are and I don't need you. I need your brother. You know, the PhD who trained for three years for this mission?"

"He's dead." Jake replied unhappy. "I know it's a big inconvenience for everyone." …

"How much lab training have you had?" Grace asked. John guessed she was more interested in her work than others wellbeing.

"I dissected a frog once." Jake replied honestly. John stifled a chuckle. Wearing his full set of armor it could've been interpreted that anyone in the area chuckled.

"You see? You see? They're just pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain. I'm going to Selfridge." Grace said with frustration in her voice.

"No Grace, I don't think that's a good idea." Max said.

"No, man this is such bullshit! I'm gonna kick his corporate butt. He's got no business sticking his" Grace left the room before finishing her sentence.

"Be here tomorrow at 0800. Try and use big words." Max said to Jake. '0800 tomorrow. This I want to see.' John thought as he left the link room.

 **Hell's Gate command center.**

"Mmm! You see that?" The man in a suit asked.

"Yes sir." Another at a computer screen asked.

"No you didn't, you were watching the monitor. I love this putter Ronnie! I love this putter!" The man was Selfridge himself. Playing mini golf on a tiny patch with his coffee mug as a hole. Around him the command center was bustling with life. Operators were giving orders and clearing aircraft to take off or land. While others used their computers to scan areas of the planet. These were special computers with touch screens that were projected above a solid desk.

Grace Augustine came in and marched over to Selfridge. "Parker. You know I used to think it was benign neglect. But now I see you're intentionally screwing me."

"Look Grace. You know I enjoy our little chats." Parker said without looking at her. He stuck the golf ball softly and watched as it rolled to the mug. Only for Grace to kick it out of the way.

"Oops." Selfridge was listening now. "I need a researcher. Not some jarhead dropout."

"Well I think we got lucky with him." Selfridge said.

"Lucky?" Grace asked disapprovingly.

"Yeah." Parker said. "How is this in anyway lucky?"

"Lucky your guy had a twin brother, and lucky that brother wasn't some oral hygienist or something. A marine we can use. I'm assigning him and the Spartans to your team as security escort." Parker explained.

Grace approached him as he tended to the OPS HALO station. A holographic projection table providing 3D imaging of topography and battlefield operations. Linked to satellites.

"The last thing I need is more trigger-happy morons out there!" Grace said.

"HEY!" Parker yelled. "First off! Trigger-happy morons don't wear expensive armor and use weapons efficiently! Secondly," He began, getting calmer at secondly, "you're supposed to be winning the hearts and the minds of the natives. Isn't that the whole point of your little puppet show? If you look like them and you talk like them, they'll start trusting us. We built them a school, we teach them English and other human languages, but after what, how many years and a conflict nearly pushing one clan to extinction? Relations with the indigenous are getting worse!"

"Yeah that tends to happen when you use machine guns on them."

Parker was getting fed up with Grace. It's like she forgot why they were here in the first place. "Right. Come here." He said bringing her to the office. "I can't, I can't." He mumbled.

He grabbed a small piece of rock that was floating above a small antigravity plate on the desk. "This is why we're here. Unobtanium. Because this little gray rock sells for twenty million a kilo. Besides other resources, that's the only reason. It's what pays for the whole party. It's what pays for your science. And not only that, it's what keeps our war machine rolling, it's what keeps our factories and labs running because last I checked, our people are being wiped out by a religious, genocidal, alien empire. Without unobtanium, there is no war machine and we may as well be throwing rocks! Comprendo? Now those savages are threatening our whole operation. We're on the brink of another war we don't need nor want. And you're supposed to be finding a diplomatic solution!"

Grace looked at him with little change in her expression.

"Grace. Look. Maybe you don't give a shit about our people, but I do! Everyone else on this backwater planet does! I have a family on a colony close to the front lines. They could be next! I don't want that! And if we have to kill a whole species to get these resources to survive then so be it. But I don't want that either! So that's why your program still exists. So take what you have and GET ME SOME RESULTS!" Parker said in a tone ending the conversation.

Grace stormed out of the center and back to the labs. And even though she wouldn't admit it, she knew Parker was right. Right now the Covenant were still pushing Humanity back, and without unobtanium, vital research and war machines would not be made.

Whether she liked it or not. Jake was here to stay.


	3. First contact First link

A few hours later.

 **Blue Lagoon**

Chief brought a request to Quaritch to get a look at the Pandoran wilderness with his own eyes. The Colonel agreed, and had a pilot send them to the location known as Blue Lagoon. It was supposed to be an area where the RDA could study the planet with relative safety. It was getting late though. During the night hours, all RDA personnel were to be back home. Be it a camp or base.

Spartans however, were an exception to the rule.

"Welcome to The Park Spartans." The pilot of the Samson said. The Samson was the Pelican of the RDA, with rotors instead of pure jet engine power.

"Uh, 'The Park?'" Fred asked.

"Name the Jarheads came up with. Nice big chunk of Pandoran wilderness. Wanna see the planet, this is the safest place to do it."

"Forgive me if I seem uninformed, but how exactly are we supposed to see the planet from INSIDE a fence?" Kelly asked.

"Maybe since you're a Spartan it's no big deal to you, but you do NOT wanna go beyond the fence pal. Seriously okay? I heard about a dude who lost his arm to a plant. A fricken plant!"

"You serious?" Kelly asked.

"Like the clamp."

The Samson landed and allowed the Spartans to disembark. John took a good look around the camp. Even in the enclosed fences, there was plenty of flora everywhere. When the Spartans first got to Pandora, they were given a digital Pandorapedia that was uploaded to their armor. They could access this from the armor. John spent the time he didn't use for speaking or looking by reading the Pandorapedia.

Deja, the AI that served as their teacher during training, taught him and the other Spartans a true fact. _Knowledge is power._

He was reading about the fauna and flora on the way here. The pilot was indeed not kidding about the plants being dangerous. Some like the Scorpion Thistle and the Cillaphant attacked anything that came near.

"We're being stared at again sir." Fred whispered.

"Ignore them Fred. We're here to experience the wilderness first-hand." John said.

"Spartans." A SecOps soldier approached them. More in a professional manner than a fanboy one. "Captain Kensington. I'm one of the commanding officers here in The Park. I got word you were coming."

"You the highest ranking officer here?" John asked.

"No sir, second. But I can still do this and that. I've been told to tell you that you have full freedom to go where you please around here. Just watch yourself. Especially at night. We're not the only lifeforms around this place."

"Viperwolves?"  
"Viperwolves. Annoying animals."

John saluted, to which Kensington returned before going off to his next task. "Blue team. Let's move." The Spartans made their way to the gate leading to the forest. The sky was getting darker and darker.

"So what you wanna bet we find first? Viperwolves or a Hammerhead?" Fred asked.

"My money's on Viperwolves. Last I checked the Hammerheads were either gone or dead in this area." Kelly said.

"Have you seen the armor some of the SecOps wear? It goes from basic to hi-tech." Fred said. Most of them were wearing basic sets labeled as VIPER or WARTHOG armor. Some of the soldiers however, wore some heavier sets like the BRASHER or MISHETICA sets. "I read some of these sets offer biogenetic enhancements to the user. Of course nowhere near as good as our own armor."

"Hey… is the forest glowing?" Linda asked. The forest was indeed glowing. Different shades of blue, orange, purple, even green were everywhere.

"He he hey look at my feet." Fred said. Whenever he took a step, the ground would glow green. It was like glowing footprints. John gave a few pokes to a plant, a Canalyd. It glowed with every poke where he made contact.

For what felt like the first time in a long time, John was breathless. Only a few hours on the planet and he was already exposed to wonders the planet had to offer. "I'm taking pictures." Said Kelly. "Come on. Let's keep moving." John said.

"Chief. Hey 117 you there? Is this the right frequency? I swear to god if this is Ryder again I'm gonna kick the radio guy's ass!" That was Kensington on the radio.

"This is 117. That you Kensington?"

"About fucking time. Listen, we got reports of feral Na'vi in the area. Must be looking for stragglers heading back to base." There were some reports in the Pandorapedia about Na'vi interactions. There were some Na'vi, whether lost or outcast, that have adapted to the wildlife almost completely. Before the first war, they merely watched humans with murderous intent. They _watched._

Now? They attacked just about any human they came across. With no exceptions.

"Roger that, we'll keep our eyes open." John said.

"We're being watched." Linda said. Now the time was to be ready to fight. John was told that he would need to worry little about the locals. To only attack if attacked first.

"Let's keep going." John said, slowly advancing through the forest. "Remember RoE Spartans." He said. He started feeling like an American soldier in Vietnam. He learned about nearly every single war in human history, and the Cold War was no exception.

"I got movement here and there. They're following us. I estimate about twenty or twenty five." Fred said.

"You think we can reason with them? I mean they may be feral but they still respect the wishes of their people right?" Linda asked.

"We're only moving. If they mean no harm then they'll leave us alone." John said.

As soon as John finished speaking, an arrow went straight at his chest, but when it collided with him, the tip harmlessly shattered as the shields flickered. The sound of a sniper rifle sounded. Linda fired.

A tall blue body fell from the trees and landed with a thud. A hole in its head. "Damn." Fred cursed.

"You okay John?" Asked Kelly.

"Yeah I'm okay." Next thing they knew, the Spartans were charged by more feral Na'vi. "Contact! Blue team you are weapons free!" John said. The fact that the forest, and even the Na'vi glow meant the Spartans didn't need to use their flashlights. But even then they wouldn't need them because they could see in the dark, a testament to their augmentations.

John wasn't gonna put his armor to the test of the primitive weapons the locals had. Better safe than sorry. He rolled as a feral swung what looked like an axe, then gave a quick punch to the spine of the feral. The Na'vi fell over. It seemed even reinforced carbon fiber wasn't a match for a Spartan's punch. No surprise. Even a cinderblock wall would be destroyed, even though it would take a few more than a single punch.

John grabbed his MA5B and fired at two more ferals. They fell over dead. Kelly was running and giving deadly blows to other ferals as she ran. She was the fastest of the Spartans.

If she didn't want you to touch her. You would NEVER touch her.

"I'm hearing gunfire Chief. What the hell's going on out there?" Kensington asked over the radio.

"Don't worry about us. Just do what you gotta do!" John said over the radio while swinging his rifle at the head of another feral. The sound of a cracking skull and spine sounded.

Linda climbed up a tree and took shots at other ferals. One shot. One dead. Another shot. Another dead. And so it went on.

Meanwhile, Fred was knifing every feral that got near him. A feral swung a blade at him, while preparing to swing another in the other hand, when Fred grabbed the arm and snapped it. The feral screamed in pain while Fred brutally shoved him down and stomped on his head.  
The screaming stopped.

Fred continued to fight as he threw one of his knifes into the neck of another feral.

A few minutes into the fight, the ferals ran away. Immediately after, RDA soldiers in heavy armor showed up with Kensington. "Spartans! You okay!?" He called.

"We're good." Linda said.

"Ho-lee shit. A soldier said. The SecOps personnel were eying the bodies. Twenty two of them. "I heard the Spartans were unbeatable, I just had a hard time believing it."

"You killed those ferals. Nice work. Saves us a fence or two to fix." Kensington said.

"I'm sorry?" Said Kelly.

"Every once in a while, those ferals show up and cause trouble, be it damaging a fence or disabling a repulsor pod. Either way you gave us some breathing room today. And saved a few lives in the process." Kensington said. John simply nodded and turned to his team.

"Hey Spartan. Smile. Nothing impresses that guy." A soldier said.

"That's because everyone I work with is too eager or to cautious. The only good ones are few and far!" He said.

"Ah lighten up sir!"

It wasn't long after that the Spartans began to ready themselves back to Hell's Gate. This was a big moment for them. The first day here and they already had to fight.

Pandora certainly was hostile.

 **Hell's Gate. Link Chamber room.**

The bio lab's technicians were wearing hazmat suits as they cleaned the amino tanks that the Avatars were in. Said Avatars being in the small little room with a window to the link room. Norm, Jake, and Grace were there, but John got there first. He was in the link room watching the action go down.

"So, how much link time have you logged?" Grace asked Norm as they entered the room.

"Ah, about 520 hours." He replied.

"That's good." She spoke to Jake next. "How much have you logged?"

"Zip. But I read a manual." He said.

"… Tell me you're joking." She replied. Jake simply gave the link bed a feel, the substance the subject rested on was flexible, yet soft.

"This is cool." Jake said.

He got his legs up while Grace readied the link. "So you just figured you'd come out here, to the most hostile environment known to man, with no training of any kind, and see how it went? What was going through your head?" She asked.

"Maybe I was sick of doctors telling me what I couldn't do." Jake replied.

John was thinking about this whole 'link' science. It was confusing to him, yet interesting at the same time. Max came over to the window where Grace now was with a pad of Jake's link status. "And you're here because…?" Grace asked John.

He looked at her and said. "Because I want to be here. See how this works with my own eyes." She scoffed and looked at the pad Max had.

"That's a gorgeous brain. Nice activity." He said.

"Hmm. Go figure." Grace then left to a link chamber.

 _"Jake. Jake can you hear me? Can you hear me jake?"_

The female voice sounded so distant, but even though Jake couldn't see clearly, he knew the one speaking was right there. His vision became better and saw a doctor shine a light into his eyes. "Pupillary reflex is good." The male doctor said. They snapped fingers near his ears, which moved out of instinct. "Pinna response is normal. How you feeling Jake?"

"Hey guys." He said.

"Welcome to your new body Jake."

John couldn't believe it. A minute ago those Avatars were just laying on those beds, with only twitches here and there. Now they were moving with life. "This is something else…" John said.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Max said. "We can literally link the subject's nervous system to the Avatar. They can control it from the link chamber.

John suddenly had a thought. If it was possible to do that, then would it be possible to use that for Covenant species? As spies? He immediately shot that possibility down. 'No. There are human characteristics on these bodies. Nothing can be done about that. The enemy would notice in a heartbeat.'

Jake sat up while Norm was going over some motor reflexes with another doctor. Without thinking, Jake started wiggling his toes. Realization suddenly hit him.

He was wiggling his toes! Something he hasn't done for a long time.

Words could not express his joy. He began to move his feet onto the floor, he wanted to test it. "That's great Jake. Hold on now." The male doctor said. "Take it easy don't get ahead of yourself okay?"

John saw the amazement and joy in Jake's eyes. But a voice in the back of his head said that it was going to be trouble. "Don't do anything stupid Jake." John said quietly.

Jake tried standing now, much to the dismay of the doctors. Norm was noticing, so was Max. "Jake! Listen to me. Jake!" A doctor said. His tail was going everywhere. Jake was stumbling a little.

"It's okay. It's all good. I got this." Jake said.

"Jake you're not used to your body yet you need to sit down."

"Guys get him back on the gurney now." Max said.

John started to look around for a door to use incase things got bad. But there were none. Only doors leading to a decon room to the outside.

Jake turned, his tail knocking over some medicine.

"Sedate! Sedate him! A thousand milligrams of Supitocam! Stat!" The male yelled. Norm was getting worried too, being used to his own body the doctors didn't worry too much about him. It was Jake they needed to worry about. "Jake! Listen to me you're not used to your Avatar body, this is dangerous!" Max said.

"This is great." Jake said ignoring the warnings.

John saw enough and spoke. "Jake. Think about this. You can walk, that's great, but it's too early. It's too soon. Sit back down."

"Come on. They're gonna put you out!" Norm warned.

Jake ignored him and made way to the door in the clinic, the doctor unable to sedate him. Norm unstrapped himself from the leads to get Jake. "God damn it! Bring him home!" The male doctor said referring to Jake. John meanwhile made way to an airlock to get Jake himself. 'Looks like it's the hard way.' He thought.

Jake opened the door and found himself in what appeared to be an obstacle course. For Avatars. He started running, ignoring the calls of Norm and the doctors. "Jake! We're not supposed to be running!" Norm called. Jake ignored him and ran faster, unaware another pursuer was after him.

"Jake! Stop before you hurt yourself!"

John brought his team with him. "Kelly! After him! Fred, flank left, I'll flank right, Linda, get someplace high, don't lose him!"

"Roger!" The Spartans separated as the plan fell in place.

Jake jumped over a trail, unaware of an incoming AMP driver walking by. "Jeez! Sorry!"

"Watch it!" Now Jake was in a garden. Of Pandoran plants. He came to a stop about midfield and felt the dirt. He could feel with his feet again too. He dug his feet into the dirt. It was a sweet sweet feeling he hasn't had for so long.

"Hey marine!" A woman called. Jake turned to the voice.

"Grace?" He asked.

"Well who'd you expect numbnuts?" She asked, grabbing a fruit from a plant and tossing it to him. "Think fast!"

Jake caught it. "Motor control's looking good." He took a bite and tasted the flavors exploding. It was awesome.

Next thing he knew he was knocked over. He turned to find one of the Spartans on him, Kelly. "I got him! I got him!" She yelled. The others regrouped there.

"Jake. That was stupid!" John said starting to lecture him. "You're lucky you didn't have some kind of breakdown or a broken leg or whatnot!"

A few hours later.

Night was falling. And the Spartans were speaking to the other Avatars in their cabin. And keeping an eye on Jake. Jake was looking at some kind of tentacle-like braids inside his long ponytail. Confused and intrigued. "Don't play with that, you'll go blind." Grace said.

"That's kind of freaky." Jake said.

"Do all Avatars have that?" Fred asked.

"Yes. It's part of the Na'vi physiology. Which we'll go over later, right now, it's bed time." Grace said. The Spartans and doctors in the shack left while Grace locked it up. As Jake fell asleep, he woke in his link chamber, back in his human body, but the funny thing was, he felt rested. The chamber opened and he got himself back in his wheelchair. "Welcome back." Max said.

Meanwhile, the Spartans were up in the command center before packing it in. Using the HALO station to get a look at the areas of interest to the RDA. Such areas included Needle Hills, the Hanging Gardens, and the Plains of Goliath. It paid to have a lay of the land.

Today was quite the day for everyone.


	4. Quaritch's proposal An unexpected clue

"I'm Trudy. I fly all the science sorties. And this here is my baby."

John was accompanying Jake and the pilot in the maintenance area. Trudy was showing them her Samson. "Hold on a second. Hey, Waifleet! Get it done! We bounce at zero-nine!"

"Yeah I'm on it _capitaine_!" He said loading a heavy machine gun on the door gunner mount.

"You guys are packing some heavy gear." Jake said.

"Yeah well that's because we're not the only thing flying around out there. Or the biggest." She turned to John.

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna need you or one of your guys on a door gun. I'm a man short." She said. John simply nodded.

"Unless you want it Jake." Trudy said, turning to the man.

Jake smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

"There's your man. See you on the flight line." She said, giving a fist bump to Jake. He and John approached a weight-lifting Colonel Quaritch.

"You wanted to see us colonel?" Jake asked.

"You know I envy you Chief. Being a super-man. This low gravity makes us normal people soft. You get soft-" He put his weight back before finishing. "Pandora will shit you out dead with zero warning. I pulled your record, Corporal. Octanus X. That was some mean bush. Nothing like that here though. You're lucky to be in one piece."

Octanus X was a colony that was under threat of Covenant attack. However, the day it was attack was the same day the UNSC unveiled a new MAC projectile, thanks to the unobtanium plant run labs.

The EMP MAC.

It was hoped that it would disable a Covenant ships shields, allowing lesser weapons to damage the ship.

There were three MAC orbital defense stations in orbit. Just one hit from these would put a round through even a Covenant Assault Carrier. The ships at the stations were given the new rounds to test on the Covenant destroyers incoming. It performed better than hoped. Not only did the EMP MAC disable the shields. It disabled the ships.

The Covenant, on a victory rush, were caught off guard and charged to the planet in their Assault Carrier. A fatal mistake as the 3 stations blew holes in it. Hundreds of craft and pods scuttled the ship and landed on the planet. Jake was part of the cleanup crew, and they did an excellent job at it, suffering few casualties as if the enemy's shock had not worn off. Unfortunately one Elite was focused and ended Jake's days of walking.

"And you 117. The Harvest Campaign, and countless other operations. Man it should be a crime to leave you at Master Chief Petty Officer. They should make you a goddamn colonel!"

"I disagree. A desk job is not my dream." John replied.

"Heh. It'd be a disgrace to do that. I meant being a commander while staying in the field. I mean look at me, I'm living proof of that. You think I'm lifting these weights because I like it?" John had to admit, he did have a good point. He was a Colonel, yet here he was at the front lines more or less.

"Anyway. Jake. You got some heart kid, showing up in this neighborhood."  
"I figured it's just another hellhole." Said Jake.

"I was UNSC myself. A few years ahead of you. Well maybe more than a few. Three tours in this godforsaken war, not a scratch. I come out here?" He pointed to the scars on the side of his head. "Day one. Think I felt like a shavetail louie?" He said. He was making his way to a docked AMP suit. "Yeah. Oh they could fix me up, if I rotated back. Yeah and make me pretty again. But you know what? I kind of like it. Reminds me every day of what's waiting out there."

Quaritch started climbing into his AMP while John and Jake rode up on the small maintenance elevator next to it. "The Avatar Program is a bad joke. Bunch of limp-dick science majors. However, it does present an opportunity both timely and unique. CLEAR!" He said, shouting the last bit to the workers. The AMP started up as he strapped himself in. "A recon gyrene in an Avatar body. That's a potent mix. Gives me the goosebumps. Add to it FOUR Spartans, one a legend made flesh, and we got ourselves a nice effective plan B. Such a marine, could provide me the intel I need, right on the ground. Right in the hostile's camp." He realized he was getting ahead of himself.

"Look Sully. I want you to learn these savages from the inside out, I want you to gain their trust. I need to know how to force their cooperation or hammer them hard if they won't."

Jake processed this for a minute. "Am I still with Augustine?" He asked.

"On paper. Yeah, you walk like one of her science pukes you quack like one. But you report to me, can you do that for me son?" Jake thought again.

"Hell yeah sir."

"Well alright then. And you, Chief. Right now, you're a display. A sign that we ain't taking shit anymore. I heard about the ferals you and your team killed. Nice work, they've been a big thorn in the side for a long time. But right now, your objective is to look tough, act tough, make yourself have the impression of being invincible. Psychological warfare son. You walk out there when the Na'vi are knocking, and you give them a show saying 'I'm here. I'm ready. You wanna fight? No. You don't.' You're a deterrent. I know it ain't your cup of coffee but the way things are going right now we gotta make sacrifices. You break heads IF THEY do so first. Can you do that Spartan?" John thought for a minute. It was like being some attack dog rather than a soldier to him, but the Colonel was right about one thing. The need for a deterrent is great. So why argue?

"Yes sir."

"Shoulda knew I could count on you." Quaritch finished putting some kind of mechanical gloves on, and the AMP's arms moved. Any move he made, the AMP made. "Jake. John. I take care of my own. Jake. You do this for me. I'll see you get your legs back when you rotate home, your real legs." He said pointing at Jake's legs. Jake smiled,

"That sounds real good sir."

"John. You do what I need, I'll see to it the RDA puts less money to luxury and more muscle into the war effort. All this profit is worthless if the Covenant get our home. And to prove I'm not all talk. I wanna show you how much I appreciate your record and your cooperation in coming here. I'm making you my second in command. Effective immediately. My soldiers will listen to you." John was surprised.

"I-thank you sir."

"One more thing. Before you head out, stick around, I have a special soldier I wanna show you two. Kid's name is 'Able' Ryder." Quaritch said.

"Heh, he any good?" Jake asked.

"Lemme put it this way Jake. If he was any better, he'd be a Spartan."

 **Grave's Bog.**

"You ain't getting away with this savage! You think you've won by killing me? Captain Ryder's gonna send you to HELL!"

The sound of a Standard rifle firing filled the air, and a feral Na'vi fell over dead before finishing off a soldier. The shooter was a young Asian male wearing CENTURION armor, the RDA's strongest set yet. He was wielding a MK IV rifle. "Get him some help." He said. He took a look at the remaining Na'vi incoming. Three on the left. Six on the right. "Ryder!" A voice called. It was a soldier named Dalton along with some other soldiers.

"Sergeant. Welcome to the party." Ryder said.

"Got here as quick as we could sir."

"You and the men take care of the hostiles on the left, the ones on the right are mine." Ryder simply said. He ran off toward the enemy. Nearby, the rest of Ryder's squad. Was Sergeant Major Batista and Captain Winslow with some other soldiers. Who were holding back the Na'vi ferals with little difficulty.

"BOOYA! C'mon blues! I promise I won't hurt you!" Batista shouted. The Na'vi rushed at him, and he fired a grenade from his launcher at a branch above, causing it to fall and crush the attackers. "See, bet that didn't hurt a bit!"

"Stay focused Batista!" Winslow said.

Back with Ryder, he slowed his pace as he went toward the shouting and charging Na'vi. "I know you can't help but be brave. But I can't help but criticize your odds." He said, pulling the trigger four times, leaving four dead Na'vi. The fifth swung his staff, missing Ryder who dodged, pulling out a pistol and shooting the warrior in the thigh, while delivering another into his accomplice's head. The fifth warrior screamed after he was shot

"Hey. Easy, no one likes a whiner, especially a whiner who picks on defenseless scientists." Ryder said, shooting the last one in the back of the head. "Another notch for the Sky Demon." He said. After the Tipani conflict, the Na'vi spread stories of Ryder across the planet. Earning him this name, when he learned of this, he said. 'They call me a monster? They should meet the Covenant. In fact they should look in a mirror from time to time. Seeing as they don't believe in such things.'

When humanity told the Na'vi why they harvested the unobtanuim, they said they wanted proof. But that would risk the planet being discovered by the Covenant. They tried, pictures, surveillance video, veterans. But each time the Na'vi dismissed them as 'lies from the Sky People.' This added to the hostilities between the two species.

Soon after, Ryder and his crew met up in the local base. Waiting to head back home. That's when the area commander, Fulson, gave them the news. "Hey, fresh meat." She said, referring to their first meeting.

"Actually I'm more medium rare." He said.

"Got orders straight from Hell's Gate, you gotta head back. Quaritch's orders. Let's just say that you gotta see it to believe it."

No sooner did she finish did Ryder and his team lift off. The team was assembled from the best the RDA had to offer, under the name Able team. A form of tribute to the leader's nickname, Able Ryder. It was common slang for a signals specialist. But Ryder was special in that he had a knack for carnage, his involvement helped cement RDA dominance in several areas around Pandora.

Now it seemed these areas were threatened again.

It wasn't long until they reached Hell's Gate, and they received a celebrity welcome. As the team made way into the structure, surrounding soldiers cheered and chanted. 'Able' over and over again.

"A-ble a-ble a-ble a-ble."

As the soldiers entered, they were met by Quaritch. "Ten hut!" Ryder said snapping to attention.

"At ease son. Welcome home." He said.

"You wanted us here immediately sir?" Ryder asked.

"That I did. We got some new guests while you were out in the field. Another grunt, taking part in the Avatar Program." He said as they walked down the halls.

"Oh boy. The higher ups were right, it's another Tipani conflict." Ryder said, recalling his own experience.

"Maybe not." Quaritch said.

"Maybe not?" Asked Winslow.

"Yeah. See not only do we have a grunt, we got some extra help. In here." Quaritch said pointing into the mess hall. There was a man in a wheelchair with some scientists and other grunts. "That's the grunt, Jake Sully. Former UNSC." That piqued the team's interest.

"And over there." Quaritch pointed. Four armored titans sat at another table across. Armor with UNSC markings and numbers on the left bicep. Helmets with golden visors.

"A-a-are those?" Ryder began.

"Holy- Spartans?!" Batista said surprised.

"For real!? REALLY?!" Dalton shouted excitedly. He was a sergeant, and a damned good one, but he still had the personality of the private he was two years earlier.

"Chief. Jake. Meet your new friend. Able Ryder, one of the toughest, meanest soldiers on Pandora." The name Ryder turned every head in the room. "He's a sig spec, with a knack for carnage. He can kill a Na'vi ten different ways with his bare hands." Ryder laughed nervously.

"Actually sir, its two ways." He admitted.

"Bullshit" Quaritch chuckled. "You kiddies get to know each other, I have other issues to attend to." Quaritch said leaving the mess.

This left the soldiers to themselves.

Meanwhile.

 **Assault Carrier Sacred Grail.**

"Anything yet?"

"No Shipmaster, we are still searching."

The Shipmaster groaned softly as he placed a hand to his forehead. Leka 'Tgumee was growing tired of searching. It has been weeks since the last Human world was found and nothing has happened since. 'Being a Shipmaster is as laborious as it is honorable.' He thought.

The hierarchs, three Sanyuum named Truth, Mercy, and Regret ordered him among others to continue searching for Human worlds to burn. It was no surprise why. These creatures committed grievous sins by tampering with relics in unholy ways, becoming affronts to the Gods. For that, they and their homes were to burn. "I will return, I must rest my mind." He said, leaving his command chair.

It was no joke, he indeed was tired, he was thinking about the actions to take next, the relics to be found, and whatnot. It was a grueling task for the unworthy. He ran into an Unggoy on his way. "Pardon me." He said. Sangheili rarely showed such courtesy to the lesser species, especially the Unggoy, but Leka was very tired. He hadn't slept in days, looking for another world.

He spent hours talking with fellow Sangheili of lesser rank. Until an Unggoy ran to him. "Shipmaster. We have something! You must hear this yourself!" The Unggoy said calmly, but with urgency in his tone. Returning to the bridge, the Unggoy sat in his little console. "I detected a faint Human transmission, but the bits I have deciphered may well be worth it!"

 _"Pan… ISV Ve… We have…"_

"Can you clear this?" Leka asked?

"I'm afraid not, but listen, there is one bit that is clear."

 _"Precious car… Avat… grun… 117…"_

Leka's eyes widened so much, you'd swear they'd pop out. He ran to his chair and brought up records of the Humans. To Sangheili, names were meant for the strong and worthy, and Humans were not deserving of names. Nevertheless, the creatures continued to name one another.

But this one Human was special. In a bad way. The number 117 was a bad omen. He played a video captured by a lone surviving Unggoy of several Sangheili warriors and other Covenant species, Mgalekgolo, Jiralhanae, Kig Yar, Yanme, all have fallen to this Human and his fellow 'Spartans' as they were called.

"If this human is there… Where did the transmission come from?" He asked impatiently.

"Somewhere within unidentified space. I've already begun to triangulate its last known position, as well as listen for more broadcasts." The Unggoy said.

"Good. The moment you get something, you inform me!"

"Yes sir."

All the waiting just might pay off! He may find another world, but more importantly, he'd find the one called 'Master Chief.'

'If I could place his head upon the altar of the Prophets, I will become a hero to the Covenant. And the Great Journey will be rid of a great foe.' He thought.

But for now, he must once again play the waiting game.

Codex

Electromagnetic Pulse MAC: The EMP MAC is a round with EMP capabilities. Covenant ships use something UNSC ships don't, shields. The MAC round was meant to be an equalizer. Before the Battle of Octanus X, prototype tests yielded promising results and approximately 15 were sent to the orbital stations to outfit ships. When the battle began, it became clear just how useful these rounds were, disabling whole Covenant ships, leaving the Assault Carrier as an easy picking for the super MACs.

The round uses a burst system similar to that of ancient flak weapons used in the 20th century. Detonating at a certain distance. The resulting shockwave overloads and either disables or fires anything in its radius.

This weapon evens the playing field and gives Humans a better chance at winning in naval combat. Work is now being done to apply and mass-produce the effects on a smaller scale for small-arms.

Spartan IIs: Brainchild of Dr. Catherine Halsey and trained by Chief Petty Officer Mendez. Spartans are genetically enhanced, cybernetically augmented superhuman soldiers of unprecedented and remarkable abilities and power. Originally meant to put down the rising rebellions in the outer colonies, Spartan became the tip of the spear in operations against the Covenant.

They started out as children, kidnapped and replaced with flash-clones. Clones were susceptible to early deaths, explaining why the original children were needed.

Hieghtened reaction times that are speculated at 20 milliseconds (faster in combat with the adrenaline,) sprinting speeds up to 55 KPH, lift three times their body weight, see in the dark, and flawless teamwork. The armor they wear, MJOLNIR Mark IV armor just increases these factors.

They are a light in a dark time for Humanity. Trust of leaders, courage of Valkyries, power of Titans. Spartans are the best anywhere.

San 'Shyuum (Prophets): Known to Humans as Prophets, the San 'Shyuum are the religious leaders of the Covenant. Occupying the highest rungs of society, they are seen as the most holy and greatest of leaders, despite their frail and elderly beings. The San 'Shyuum also tend to the artifacts that are found by fleets, then converting them into usable technology, an example being the Plasma Rifle.

Each age sees three new Hierarchs, Prophets with absolute power, take the seats of said power. They lead the Covenant on the path to the Great Journey and given the highest of respect, power, and reverity.

Sangheili (Elites): The Elites are the military leadership. With a sense of honor and bravery in battle, and respect for enemies who have shown valor and determination against them, Sangheili are great warriors.

They are the only species other than the Prophets to operate ships outside of their own systems.

The average Sangheili grows up to 7 ft tall, the same height as the average Spartan, whom the Elites both fear and revere for their ability to defeat hundreds, if not thousands of their soldiers in combat. Especially '117.'

Kig-Yar (Jackals): Jackals are bird-like reptilian creatures with exceptional senses. They tend to travel in packs with shield gauntlets, others are assigned as snipers. Their participation in the Covenant, in their eyes, is simply a way for profit. Acting more like mercenaries than zealots, which even Unggoy are better at.

Kig-Yar have no desire for recognition, instead preferring piracy. Every little Kig-Yar wants to be a pirate when they grow up, it's in their hearts. Heroes were pirates as well. Even though it is rare, there are some Kig-Yar who truly do follow the Covenant's beliefs.

Lekgolo (Hunters): At first appearing to be hulking and menacing bipedal monsters, the Hunters are really colonies of small worm-like creatures that come together to create their forms. In this state they are called M'galekgolo. The armor was incorporated when they joined the Covenant. Carrying nigh unbreakable shields and fuel-rod cannons.

Hunters are ruthless in combat, considering any casualties, including friendly as acceptable. (Evidence in _Fall of Reach,_ a Jackal was crushed by a Hunter.)

Although they are silent about it, Hunters believe all races, including the Prophets and Elites beneath them. However it is not unusual to see them respecting the Elites, whom they respect more than others.

Some colonies are too large for a single suit, in this case, two Hunters are deployed, spikes on their backs indicate the 'Bond Brothers' status.

Yan'me (Drones): Drones are an insect-like race who answer to a queen, meaning they do not adhere to the Covenant's policies and rules, there is no passion for the norms.

Yan'me come from a planet with twice the gravity of Earth, resulting in their body structure. It is no wonder they are able to fly so well.

Jiralhanae (Brutes): Brutes are a physically imposing member of the Covenant resembling apes, and the newest member race. They at one time had space capabilities, but bombed themselves back into barbarian times. They were rediscovering radios when the Covenant found them. They are powerful, fierce, and competitive.

They have a pack-oriented culture, with an alpha.

The Elites see the Brutes as nothing more than barbarians with little regard, and deserving, of existence. While the Brutes believe THEY should be in the Elites' position, seeing concerns as 'honor' as foolish.

Huragok (Engineers) The most harmless of the Covenant, the Engineers are essentially living, breathing machines capable of fixing anything. Their bodies are essentially a bioluminescent air sac with a long snake-like head and tentacles.

All Engineers wish to do is fix and maintain. Despite their importance, and non-aggressiveness, there is evidence they are becoming more and more like slaves than workers.

Unggoy (Grunts): The Unggoy are the lowest in the society, and as a result, are often clumsy and dim-witted. They play as cannon fodder. They do however, have an uncanny ability to understand other languages better than any other Covenant species, explaining their grasp of English and other Human languages. They even have a black market in Human transmissions like soap operas and sitcoms.

They were once treated worse than before, and eventually led to a rebellion that threatened to destroy the Covenant. Only when Bahalo, their homeworld was threatened, did they surrender. The end however saw them treated better and serve as military soldiers, thanks to the Elites.

Another fact is they breath methane, explaining their strange equipment in battle.

AN: Two chaps in one day. Don't expect this to occur constantly. I have other responsibilities to tend to. Other than that. I'll post ASAP


	5. Jake gets lost Pandora is found

"So you were part of the Avatar Program too?"

"Sure was. A new chance for a new life. Next thing I know, I get sent to find a mole, set an airstrike beacon, find out Dr. Harper is the mole, and before I know it a full war is declared." Ryder said.

He was summing up his time here on Pandora. He, like Jake, was a grunt in the Avatar Program, only to have his Avatar killed when he finds Dr. Harper, former head of the Avatar unit in Blue Lagoon, to be the mole he was sent to find by Commander Falco. That was when war was declared. Ryder was taken back to base, only to be brought down in Needle Hills by Banshees nesting there. This was where he first met Winston. It was also here that his new mission started.

"You were sent to find willow trees during a war?" John asked confused.

"Yes. But you see, Monroe, the former head scientist here, had a genius plan. Believe it or not, the Na'vi can use these trees to communicate with the planet and store memories. Think of it as nature's World Wide Web. It's crazy, but it's accurate. Anyway, after grabbing three unobtanium shards, I used said shards to tune a willow tree and grab a harmonic. These were to help us find something called the Well of Souls. The Na'vi have this absolutely sacred tree called the Tree of Souls. It's like the big main hub and supercomputer. We wanted the Well as a back door. Control the Well, control the planet."

Jake looked at the veteran with a face that spelled 'is this guy crazy?' John also had this feeling, PTSD and stress from the war can change a man, but in the back of his mind, a little voice was telling him Ryder was telling the truth.

"It was a hard mission. I've killed so many beasts and Na'vi, I lost count. I took down top warriors and Thanators, collected harmonics, killed Harper and two of his friends. And when it all finally fell into place, when everything was going so great, Monroe ends up dead and Falco steals the emulator, the device we would use to control the Well. The emulator needs a specific person to operate it, and being a Sigs Spec, that was me. I couldn't let Falco do it himself, he could've possibly… if that emulator was improperly used, it would've become a literal doomsday device. And I had to kill Falco. It's sad, you know? He was always a jerk, but part of me's always liked him. I indeed took control of the planet."

"Wait," John interrupted. "If you took control, why's the planet still trying to kill us?" Ryder smiled, albeit an annoyed one.

"Heh. Grace answered that. We couldn't keep control forever nor should we. It would've destroyed the Na'vi and who knows what else? It brought peace. But it looks like it was all for naught." Ryder sighed as he finished.

The three spent the few hours with one another talking, and Ryder was the last to talk about his life story. "That reminds me, don't you have a little assignment to go on Jake?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah. Heading out as escort for Grace and Norm, along with the Spartans." Jake said.

Ryder simply nodded, and got up. "Well, good luck, and hopefully history doesn't repeat itself." Ryder gave a simple salute and walked away.

"He seems like a swell guy." Jake said sarcastically.

"You would too if you'd been in his shoes. C'mon, let's go." John said. It was about time they got moving anyway.

 **Samson in the wilderness.**

"I'm gonna post this on Spacebook." Kelly said.

"Seriously Kelly? Spacebook? How did you even get an account?" Fred asked.

"There's no regulation saying Spartans can't have a social media account." Kelly said. They, along with John, Linda, the Avatars of Jake, Norm, and Grace, and last but not least, Wainfleet were in the Samson on their way into the wilderness. The Samson was flying over a small pond with a flock of alien birds around it. They were purple, featherless, and reptilian looking, with four eyes and wings. It was just one of many different sights to see on this little adventure they were on now.

It wasn't long until they found a place to set down at. The Spartans, Jake, and Wainfleet hopped out and searched the perimeter for threats. "Shut it down we're gonna stay a while!" Grace said to Trudy, who shut down the transport immediately. Norm and Jake were going in the direction Grace was.

"Fred, Kelly, stay with the Samson." John said.

"Stay with the ship. One idiot with a gun is enough." Grace said. John ignored her and went along with Jake.

"You the man doc." Wainfleet said.

John remained silent along the walk, Linda too, as they made way through the jungle. The sound of creatures warranted their attention, with Jake holding his gun up. A group of four armed lemur-like animals were climbing through the branches.

"Prolemuris." Grace said. "They're not aggressive." The group continued on.

"So… how will they know we're here?" Norm asked, referring to the locals.

"I'm sure they're watching us right now." Grace replied.

"Affirmative. I have a few contacts on my motion tracker. Linda, how copy?" John said.

"Confirmed. We are definitely being watched." Linda replied, earning Jake's uneasiness. The group found an old run-down wooden building. Grace seemed to get emotional when they approached.

"What is this, Grace?" John asked.

"This was our school. Now it's just… storage. The kids were so bright. Eager to learn, picked up English faster than I could teach it." She said looking at some books.

"Sounds similar to Grunts. Unhindered neurological pathways." Linda pointed out.

"What happened?" John asked. Grace grimaced.

"I don't wanna talk about it." She said.

"… ok." John said, making note of a few bullet holes "But Grace, I'd like a full story… and I'd rather hear your story. Lest I come up with my own conclusion. After all, it was your school."

The group was silent for a while, grabbing the needed supplies before moving. They trekked a while more.

"117… you wanted to hear my story?" Grace said a little uneasily.

"Yes. You ready to tell me?" John asked.

"… one of my students, Sylwanin stopped coming to school, because she was angry about our mining. One day, she and several other young hunters came running here, all painted up, because they set fire to a bulldozer." Grace explained.

"They what?" John asked.

"That had to have pissed the soldiers off. But why did they come to the school?" Asked Linda.

"They thought I could protect them. But the troopers pursued and attacked. They killed her and her party… a few of the kids were…" She stopped.

"It's ok, Grace. You don't have to continue." John said, knowing what was going to be said.

No one mentioned it again, the trek took the goupr to a collection of roots a ways from the Samson. Grace stuck a needle into a root, and a pad Norm was holding showed a picture of what looked like electrical currents running through the plants. "Wow. It's that fast?" He said amazed. Linda was looking too.

"Amazing isn't it?" Grace asked.

"So that is the signal transduction of this root to the root of the tree next to it." John was surprised at this. The planet still held wonders there was no doubt, but the thing about wonders is that they never cease to amaze you.

He put an eye on the motion tracker every 5 seconds. It would show unidentified contacts everywhere. _Machines break, eyes don't._ He would remind himself as he looked around the area. Linda was doing the same. Expecting anything to happen. John's heart pace quickened. Something was missing.

"Guys?" He said. "Where's Jake?"

A nearby trumpeting roar answered him.

"Not again." Linda said.

Along with Grace and Norm, they found Jake aiming his machine gun at a Titanothere. Known mostly as 'Hammerheads.' These creature are twice the size of an elephant. "Don't shoot. Don't shoot, you'll piss him off." Grace said to Jake though her neck mic." The hammerhead smashed its head against two trees in a show of force.

"It's already pissed off!" Jake said.

"That armor's too thick Jake, trust me." Despite the warning, John and Linda had their weapons ready. Jake lowered his.

"It's a territorial threat display, do not run or he'll charge." Grace said as the hammerhead rose its 'fan' on its head.

"So what do I do dance with it?" Jake asked.

"Just… hold your ground."

 _"If it gets bad, aim for the eye."_ John whispered to Linda via radio.

After a brief standoff, the hammerhead charged, and Jake in screaming bravado, charged as well. Before Linda could pull the trigger, the hammerhead stopped, and backed off. Jake nervously laughed, feeling confidence grow inside him. "Yeah come on! What you got?"

Chief saw a blip on his motion tracker, and it wasn't a malfunction.

"Oh yeah. Who's bad? That's right."

"Jake." John said, seeing the blip head for Jake.

"Yeah. That's what I'm talking about bitch."

John saw a giant creature crawl over the trunks behind Jake. It was a Thanator!

"Jake!" John said readying his assault rifle.

The hammerhead saw it too, and ran away. "That's right, get your punk ass back to mommy."

"Jake!" John said about to pull the trigger.

"Yeah? Yeah you got nothing you keep running. Yeah, and why don't you bring back some of your friends, huh?"

"JAKE!" John yelled as loudly as he could, getting fed up with Jake ignoring him.

"What?"

John simply pointed behind him. And he heard a soft growling. Jake turned to see what Chief was so uptight about, and found the Thanator. The predator roared and jumped over Jake, heading for the hammerhead. But there were more hammerheads, including an alpha. The Thanator was convinced otherwise, and turned its attention to Jake. "So what about this one? Run? Don't run? What?"

"Run. Definitely run!" Grace yelled, and Jake took off. John shot at the Thanator, but it ignored the Spartan as it ran after the Avatar.

Chief ran after him, with Linda right behind. Grace and Norm didn't follow. More contacts showed up on Chief's motion tracker. Said contacts heading for him. He instinctively turned and aimed. More Feral Na'vi. The arrows quickly came at him, and all useless against his suit's shields. He unleashed a salvo from his assault rifle and four Na'vi fell dead. More came rushing from the shrubbery, clubs and axes at the ready. Chief emptied into five more of them before ducking out of the way of a club.

The club may have broken on his armor. But that's just it. It MAY have. Better safe than sorry. Besides, it's better to keep moving.

Using the momentum of his maneuver, John jumped and sent a fist into the face of another Na'vi, crushing the skull. "Linda! I got this! Go help Jake!" He yelled. A blue light on his heads-up display signaled her confirmation. He would handle the ferals while Linda helped Jake, whose gun he could hear in the distance. Another club came at him, and his arm came up, and stopped it. 'That was close.' He thought.

The feral's eyes widened in shock. No Sky Person possessed such strength.

John jerked the club from his hand and swung it into the side of his torso. Then drew the M6D at his side. The UNSC had many M6 designs, and the M6D was arguably the most devastating, it used 12.7x40mm M225 SAPHE magnum loads. Semi Armor Piercing High Explosive. It was devastating against even Hunters. Being killed in one shot due to the round detonating inside the cluster of worms.

He fired into a the Na'vi directly in front of him about four times, each time causing the feral to stumble. Then a final shot to the head, and after there was no head. He instantly pointed it to the next target and fired, another down, he repeated the process until his clip ran out. Seven rounds, seven more dead ferals. Another feral attempted to sneak up behind him for a swing with his club, only to have his scheme shot down by Chief quickly turning and dodging the club, then delivering an uppercut to the Na'vi's chin, breaking his neck in the process. Then grabbed a frag grenade and tossed it to where more were hiding.

He heard what he speculated was the Na'vi equivalent of 'what the fu-' before the explosion cut it off.

It was over. 23 dead ferals. "Linda are you there?" He asked into his radio. Her acknowledgement light came on in his visor.

"I found and killed the Thanator, tough son of a bitch, but Jake's gone." Not what he wanted to hear.

"Any trace?"

"His backpack and weapon, but that's it. He must've jumped into the nearby waterfall and onto the other side."

"Trudy, Trudy are you there?" John called into his radio.

"It's me Chief. What the hell's going on out there?" The pilot responded.

"It's Jake, he got separated from us and he's somewhere in the jungle. Get those engines hot and be ready to take off!" Chief said already heading back to the Samson.

'They showed up when I was occupied with Jake. A perfect moment… are they following us now?' Chief thought. It wouldn't be crazy to think so. The Covenant would try to eliminate every Spartan they could. They know just how strong a Spartan is, capable of eliminating thousands of Covenant soldiers. It's well thought speculation that these Ferals had an eye for his head… still- "There were several occasions an attack would've been perfect during the walk… why did they wait? Did they want me alone?' Yes. They did. Divide and conquer. Only conquer went to the Spartan.

"Chief, did you run into more of those ferals?" Fred asked over the radio.

"Yeah. Let me guess, you too?" John asked knowing where this was going.

"Yeah. It's only the second time, but I think our last encounter put us on the Na'vi shit list."

"I think it's safe to agree." Kelly said.

John made it back to the Samson, along with the other Avatars and his team, and Wainfleet was at the ready with spent casings from the heavy machine gun and a bewildered expression. There were dead ferals all over the place. "Sonovabitch." Grace said as she took in the carnage.

"Jeez. I never seen anything like that before. What did you do to them, kill their babies?!" Wainfleet cried. Kelly gave him an 'are you shitting me?' face.

 **A few hours later.**

The sun was setting and the forest was growing darker. They've been searching forever and no sign of Jake.

"Gonna have to call it guys, we're not allowed to run night ops, Colonel's orders. I'm sorry Doc, he's just gonna have to hang on till morning." Trudy said.

"He won't make it till morning." Grace said.

John was regrettably inclined to agree. He was a soldier, but it was his first time in the jungle, and he wasn't a Spartan. Chief hung his head as the Samson made its way back to Hell's Gate. "It's not your fault John." Kelly said, sensing Chief's remorse. Chief said nothing. 'It sure feels like it. I was to keep an eye on him as much as the doctor and Norm.' He thought.

 **Hell's Gate.**

Night had fallen, and the Samson made it back to the base. The Spartans were met by some eager soldiers and even Ryder. "Welcome back soldiers." Ryder said with a smile on his face. No one said anything. "Wait a minute," Ryder said, his expression changing. "Where's Jake?"

"He… got lost. He's out there somewhere." Said Linda.

"What? Oh shit." Was Ryder's reply.

Coming back in, Grace and Norm' Avatars left for the cabin, and the Spartans were in the armory until they felt it was time to come back. But Ryder came in calling for them. "It's Jake. He's coming out of link." He said, then running back. The Spartans ran after him and found the chamber Jake was in opening.

"He's in alpha." Max said.

The Spartans found Jake with his eyes open staring into the ceiling like a dead man. Grace was shining a light back and forth between his eyes. "Jake. Jake." Grace said trying to get his attention. "Come on back kid." Jake blinked. He was back. "Come on, that's it. You're okay. Damn! You were dug in like a tick." Grace said helping Jake up. "Is the Avatar safe?" She asked. The Spartans were feeling tense.

"Yeah doc." A sigh of relief was let out. "And you are not gonna believe where I am." Jake said, starting to laugh.

 **Sacred Grail.**

Leka anxiously tapped his two fingers upon the arm of his command chair, waiting for the Unggoy to give him an update.

Good things came to those who are patient, but time can work against one if they wait. And Leka was one of those people. Especially given the amount of time he has waited already. "Fleetmaster." It was a lower ranking Sangheili. "The Hierarchs have sent word. They wish to speak with you." Leka stood from his chair and made way to the transmission room, he would speak via hologram. There were the three Prophets. Truth, Mercy, and Regret.

"Leka'Tgumee. How good to see you again." Said Regret as the Sangheili kneeled.

The Prophets were frail-looking beings, long necks with crowns that looked too heavy for them. Sitting in anti-gravity chairs allowing them better travel. "What is your wish noble Hierarch?" Leka asked.

"We wish to see your progress. Have you found another Human world yet Fleetmaster?" Truth asked. Leka's face showed the Sangheili equivalent of frustration. "Regrettably no. The Human worlds are becoming harder to locate."

"True. But that alone is no excuse." Said Regret.

"No it is not. But I do have a clue. An Unggoy has detected a faint but evident transmission regarding a Human world, and not only this. The transmission also mentioned one of the rare 'Spartans' as they are known." Leka said disdainfully. To Sanghieli, names are meant for the worthy. Humans were of course, unworthy of names. Yet they name countless things, they even named his species 'Elites.' It made his blood boil to think about it.

However, he had access to a Human dictionary in one of his missions. Out of a dangerous curiosity, he searched for the word 'elite.' And was very surprised at what he saw. 'A select part of a group that is superior to the rest in terms of ability or qualities,' another definition said 'A group or class of people seen as having the greatest power and influence within a society, especially because of their wealth and privilege.'

It seemed Human labels did have meaning after all. Of course he did not share his finds, at risk of being killed, but he found secret pleasure in knowing that Humans saw his people as 'the best.'

"Not only that," he continued, "the number 117 was mentioned."

The three Prophets all shared a look of surprise and realization. "Are you sure?" Truth asked.

"I am Hierarch."

The three Prophets then conversed among themselves, before Mercy spoke. "Leka. I am sure you know your new task. Find this world, but more importantly, find this Human. He has become more than an annoyance. He has become a danger. His death will bestow many blessings, as well as deprive the Humans of a valuable asset." Leka was delighted, but kept his cool.

"Yes noble Hierarchs."

"Forgive me Fleetmaster," Said the same Unggoy, who came in, "But I have another transmission, AND a location. We can finally move in."

Leka immediately turned to the Unggoy. "Show me." The Unggoy brought its personal device and began playing the transmission.

 _"Hell's Gate control, this is ISV Venture entering Pandora's orbit, we are sending more shuttles down to you. Contents include more soldiers, weapons, vehicles, and supplies."_

 _"Understood Venture. Send them down ASAP."_

"The rest is static, nothing useful. But from this, I was able to triangulate the location. We have our heading." The Unggoy said.

"It looks like you have everything you need now. You know what to do Leka. Go with our blessings." Truth said before the holograms disappeared. Leka marched back to his command chair and began to give orders.

"Set course for these coordinates! We have a chance at attacking another Human world!" He said. Instilling cheers from his crew who immediately got to work.

"Stand by for slipspace jump." The Unggoy said.

The fleet consisted of the Assault Carrier, a single battleship, two CCS-class battlecruisers, and four CPV-class destroyers. All of which now prepared to make a slipspace jump.

The portals leading to The Void (What the Covenant refer slipspace as) opened, one for each ship, and they slipped into them and began their faster than light travel to the world known as 'Pandora.'

"Another planet will soon be extinguished of Human footsteps." Leka said to himself.


	6. Jake's mission The Covenant Arrive

AN: For those who are reading Remnants Rising and/or Panzer Conspiracy, you're probably wondering why I haven't been updating them as much. Fair enough and I'll tell you, it's because I am currently out of the current/modern/realistic game and show genre of my currently played and watched media and am currently in my Sci-Fi, predominately Halo, phase.

It's confusing I know. Think of it this way. You ever play or watch something for a while, say a month or two, then you change gears? That's it. So I'm not abandoning them, I'm not ignoring them. I've just changed gears. I promised I'd finish them. And I will. It's just gonna take a while.

Also, I plan on adding scenes involving Jake's Na'vi interactions, but this fic is mostly about John's experiences on Pandora, and soon the incoming Elite Fleet Master. (I read on the Wikia that a SHIP Master commands a SINGLE ship.)

 **Hell's Gate mess hall, in the morning.**

Everyone from the science link chamber area, and a few soldiers, including Ryder, were laughing. Grace was telling them about yesterday's events. "The last thing we see is this Marine's ass disappearing into the brush with this angry thanator coming after him." Grace said continuing her story.

"Hey it's not something you can teach." Jake said.

Ryder was still laughing. "Man you must've shit yourself. I almost did when I encountered my first thanator. I had to kill the thing all by myself. It was a hard S.O.B. But I did it."

"You know, for reasons I cannot fathom, the Omaticaya have chosen you. God help us all." Grace said

The only one not laughing or anything was Norm. And with good reason.

Over at a near empty table were all four Spartans. They were able to take off their armor, thanks to some lab techs who were sent last night. "Man, take a look at Norm. Poor guy. Spends years in training to become one of the Na'vi, and gets his dream stolen from under him by some stupid grunt." Said Linda.

"Whoa. Where'd that come from?" Fred asked.

"It's Jake's fault this happened. Sure it ended well for him, but the way I see it, curiosity kills the cat. In this case, get him into even more trouble."

"I have to agree there," John said. "The Na'vi are willing to share their home with him, but there's no telling what will happen. I've been with Jake for a while, and he's a good man. But there's no telling where his next move is going to take him. In this case it's already gotten him in trouble."

"You guys really think that these ferals, however many of them there are, are really hunting us?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah. Now that you mention it, they did expectedly show up yesterday. Like they were waiting for disaster to strike." Said Fred.

"Wonderful," Kelly said sarcastically, "not even a week here and the locals are already after us. Well not truly the locals, but you understand."

"Well we already killed dozens of them. So that'll put the fear of God into them." Said Fred.

"Yeah. But eventually it leads to anger, then hate, then it's a full on fight." John said. (AN: That wasn't an intentional reference to Star Wars.)

"When'd you become a philosopher John?" Kelly asked jokingly.

Shortly after breakfast, the Spartans went back to the armory, where the suits were being kept, to put them back on.

Soon they, along with Jake, were called to the command center to meet with Quaritch and Selfridge.

"'Jarhead Clan?'" The colonel asked in disbelief. John facepalmed while Linda just shook her head. The other Spartans laughed at the explanation Jake gave. "Heh. And it worked?"

"Hey I'm practically family." Said Jake. "They're gonna study me. I have to learn to be one of them."

"That's called taking the initiative son. I wish I had ten more like you." Quaritch said.

"Look, Sully, Sully," Selfridge said butting in. "just find out what the blue monkeys want. You know, I mean we, we, we try to give them medicine, education uh, uh, roads. But no no no, they like mud. And that wouldn't bother me, it's just that they're… uh. Hey can you- Can somebody just uh." He said trying to work the HALO station, and on operator instinctively took over. "Sector 12." The map began to rapidly move up to 92 kilometers away from the base. "Go go stop! Their damn village, happens to be resting on the richest, unobtanium deposit, within 200 klicks in any direction. I mean, LOOK at all that cheddar!"

Jake was astounded, and so were the Spartans. All that unobtanium could power EVERY reactor that was supplying factories and labs for at least a few DECADES. "Another reason we need the unobtanuim. We received a transmission from several weapons factories in the Inner Colonies. They said they would be pumping out MAC rounds and other weaponry overtime. EMP variant. But to do that, they need a LOT of unobtanium, they're making due for now, but they need it soon." Selfridge said.  
John's heart fluttered at the words. The EMP effects were recently added to even standard ammunition, rendering the shields of even an Elite Zealot useless. The only problem with the ammunition was quantity.

They only made enough for several platoons, not whole armies.

"So who gets them to move?" Jake asked.

"Guess." Quaritch said. Jake smiled, knowing the answer, then frowned at his next thought.

"What if they won't go?" Jake asked.

"Aw. I'm betting that they will." Said Quaritch.

"Okay okay okay okay hey. Look look." Selfridge began. "Killing the indigenous looks bad. But there's one thing that we hate more than bad press right now, and that's another planet being glassed. I didn't make the rules. So just find me a carrot that'll get them to move, otherwise it's gonna have to be all stick. Okay?"

"You got four months and fifteen days. That's when the dozers get there." The Colonel said.

"Well we're wasting time." Jake said.

That earned smiles from the staff. "I like this guy." Selfridge said patting Jake on the back. Then getting a call from his personal device. "Hang on. Ooh. Gotta take this, it's the Mrs." He said exiting the room.

"Okay. Chief. I read your report from yesterday." Said Quaritch as Jake made way to the link room. "The ferals attack again. Looks like you got their attention."

"Yes sir. They didn't attack until AFTER we separated." John said.

"Hmm. Looks like your stunt in Blue Lagoon got them all worked up. Usually they either try again another day or ignore the target altogether. I think your capabilities have got em scared."

"I agree sir, they seemed to be driven to take me down, they even attacked the Samson, Fred and Kelly were still there." John said.  
"Yes. Yes. THIS is good. It's good because they know. They know you're no ordinary, uh… uh what's the term, uh 'Sky People.' And they're social. Word spreads that way. Soon every Na'vi will know about you. Now, if able, we just need to tell them about you personally… But not yet." The Colonel said putting a hand to his chin.

"Sir?" John asked, confused.

"Like I said, psychological warfare. They know what Ryder's capable of. If we can compare you to him in front of their big yellow eyes, we can probably end any resistance."

"You're sure it will work sir?" John asked.

"They may be animals in terms of technology, but even animals know not to stick their noses where it hurts. You're dismissed soldiers. As of now I have no assignments for you. But should you find an opportunity to prove yours power to the local Na'vi tribe firsthand, go for it." Quaritch said.

"Yes sir." John said before saluting and leaving the room with his fellow Spartans.

"Well that was something." Said Kelly.

"You think we may be in over our heads?" Asked Fred. "I mean I know we're desperate and we NEED that ammunition as well as other equipment, but this? They're willing to kill an innocent species for rocks in the ground."

"It's that or let the Covenant win. But you're right, this does feel wrong." Linda said.

"What do you think John?" Asked Kelly.

Chief stopped. Shut out the world around him as he thought. 'They're right. This does feel wrong. They're admitting to killing the natives if they don't get they're way. That's just it though. IF. They're sending Jake to try and talk them into leaving, then that proves they have a side of compassion and reasonableness. There are several ways this can end, if not more, we get what we want, we don't, a mixture of both. Who knows?'

"You're right. But our superiors are giving Jake a task. Meaning they are giving the Na'vi a chance to move BEFORE it gets ugly. I know what's going on here, but it's too early to make any moves." John turned to face his comrades. "For now we do as we're told, like we always have, we may have to make some tough decisions. But that doesn't mean we will. Just hope for the best." Said John.

"Good enough for me!" Said Fred. "What do you say we spy on Jake while he's in Avatar form? We DO have free reign over our activities right now."

All three of his teammates agreed, and they made their way to the Samson area. They asked if they could borrow one, and the pilots and mechanics were happy to oblige. Given that Spartans were, after all, heroes.

 **Later.**

Not only were Spartans absolutely lethal in combat and deadly in strategy, they were absolutely silent in stealth, even with their armor. Linda was up somewhere high and had a very nice field of view, Fred was with her. John and Kelly were hidden by rock and shrubbery.

They were watching Jake, along with a female Na'vi they identified as Neytiri, interact with a Direhorse, the Pandoran equivalent to a normal horse. The Direhorse, like the rest of Pandora's land animals, had six limbs, along with a slender head and no fur whatsoever. They also had these long, strange, antennae-like body parts protruding from their heads. Another Direhorse was nearby using a long tongue and those antennae to eat, or drink, take your pick, what appeared to be nectar from some flowers. Which had large red wasp like insects flying around them. They were as big as Sparrows back on Earth. These were called Hellfire Wasps, likely because of not just the color, but the sting they give.

No human has been killed by the sting, but it is not uncommon for personnel to be given medical leave because of it. "Man. Why is it always the creepy-crawly things that freak people out the most?" Kelly whispered.

"Because they're small, fast, and can be anywhere." Said Fred over the radio.

"Easy boy." They heard Jake say.

"Pale is female." Neytiri said.

"Okay. Easy girl."

"25 credits he falls off the first ten seconds of riding." Fred whispered.

"50 credits in 5." Said John.

"You're on."

"Better think twice. John always wins." Kelly said teasingly. Jake got up onto the Direhorse with a little difficulty, causing the animal to groan in discomfort. Neytiri soothed the animal as she grabbed one of the antennae and brought it to Jake.

"What is with those antennae? Is every animal on Pandora part insect or something. Even the Hammerheads and Thanators have them." Linda whispered.

Jake took a look, and saw more fuzzy looking braids come out. Just like those on his ponytail. "Hey. Are those…" Kelly began. Jake grabbed his hair, and put 2 and 2 together, bringing the two close and watched as the braids intertwined.

The Direhorse reacted quickly and almost wildly, and Jake felt a sensation unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. "My god." Said John.

"That is _tsaheylu._ The bond." Neytiri said. "Feel her. Feel her heartbeart. Her breath." Jake closed his eyes and really could feel the Direhorse's breath and heart. Like he and the creature were one and the same. "Feel her strong legs."

It was unlike anything he'd ever experience in life.

"So THAT'S what the extra-long ponytail on all Na'vi is for." Whispered John.

"You may tell her what to do. Inside."Neytiri said to Jake. "For now, say where to go." Jake thought for a second.

"Forward." He said. The Direhorse followed his demand and began to run, causing Jake to lose his balance and fall into the mud.

"Dammit." Said Fred realizing it was less than five seconds. Neytiri's laugh at Jake broke the tension, only for two more mounted Direhorses to show up. One of them was immediately identified as Tsu'tey. "That's not a friendly look." Whispered Fred.

"You should go away!" He said, to Jake who was attempting to clean the mud off of himself.

"Naw you'd miss me. I knew you could speak English." Jake said. To which Tsu'tey scoffed. He began to speak to Neytiri in Na'vi. With some of the time the Spartans had here, they worked the language into their suits to be translated to them via text on their HUDs. Like subtitles.

 _"This alien will learn nothing. A rock sees more! Look at him!"_

Neytiri gave a slap to the flank of his Direhorse sending it away. Both passing hunters were completely unaware of the nearby Spartans. "Hmmm." John mused.

"What is it sir?" Asked Kelly.

"Kelly. With me. Linda, Fred, stay here, we're gonna follow Tsu'tey, see if we can learn anything." John said moving after Tsu'tey.

Two blue lights in his HUD acknowledged his order, and he quickly but subtly made way after the Direhorses.

Hunting grounds.

First this dreamwalker shows up out of seemingly nowhere, then Eytukan declares that he be allowed to learn. Now this… this THING was being taught by the future Tsahik. HIS future bond mate. Tsu'tey was obviously less then pleased. But it was not his decision. But he was lying if he said he didn't wish it was.

"Are you well Tsu'tey?" The fellow Na'vi asked. (I had trouble finding a name.)

"No brother. I am not. I have always obeyed the Olo'eyktan and trusted his judgement. But this? This is madness. Has he forgotten the last disaster?" The fate of the Tipani was well known to the Na'vi people. As well as the _Sky Demon._ Tsu'tey did not believe it to be possible for something as frail and small as a Sky Person to annihilate so many fellow warriors. He was wrong. He saw the skills of the one known as 'Ryder' in battle. His armor was big and bulky looking, yet he moved with such speed and purpose.

Tsu'tey let an arrow fly into the air, watching as it hit a nearby Yerik, (We call them Hexapedes.) The small animal was what Sky People referred to as 'Pandora's deer.' Whatever.

"It is a strange time indeed Tsu'tey. But that reminds me. What are your thoughts on these 'Sky Warriors?'" Asked the Na'vi.

"Heh," Tsutey began, scoffing, "I think those feral fools spend too much time in the woods and not enough time with their fellow warriors. Sky People with an unseen wall? Strength to rival that of the Palulukan? (Thanator) Speed that places shame upon the Ikran? And the strike of the Angtsik? (Hammerhead) This is nothing but the wild feeding them wild imagination. The Sky Demon was bad enough. Now this? You'd think they lost their way with Eywa."

"Hmm. True true. But what could've done such horrors to the dead? Not even the Sky Demon has the strength to crush the skull of a fellow warrior."

"Perhaps another fighter. A Thanator." Tsu'tey said.

"But the ferals said-" "If you were to place your very life into the words of another, would it be a possibly disconnected warrior, or me?"

The Na'vi thought, then remained silent.

"Hear that Chief? Looks like big bad and blue doesn't believe in Spartans." Kelly said.

"He'll learn. In time." Chief plainly said, not upset one bit. The Spartans began to make their way back to the Samson. That was enough for today.

 **Sacred Grail.**

"Exiting The Void in five seconds." Said the Unngoy.

Leka exhaled in satisfaction. They made good time too. The Void was perfect for fast travel, taking mere days, if not weeks to arrive.

The fleet left The Void and found a large gas giant with several moons. "Sir. We've made it, and found this." An image of a spacecraft came into view on the scopes. It was Human, but it was different. Unlike other Human ships, which looked at the very least intimidating, this one was downright pathetic in appearance. A single section with large orb shaped parts in the middle of two prongs, leading to a thin rail of steel to another section with three triangle shaped areas assumed to be the living quarters. And a large collection of solar panels at the end. The Covenant had little use for them, but several Human worlds were plentiful. An energy source.

"Hold fire. Head further away from the planet. Out of range." Leka said.

"Sir?" A crew member asked, confused.

"We are here for more than the planet. We must see WHAT exactly is going on in this system. Besides, if we find one of those orbital platforms the humans use we are defenseless at this range." It was no joke. Human weapons, despite using inferior methods, were still dangerous. Especially their MAC cannons. Anything bigger than their frigates could penetrate even a battleship. And the super MACs on their orbital platforms could bring even the mightiest of Assault Carriers to their knees. Caution was utmost.

The Human ship made its way to one of the moons. This planet was strange. "Hmm. Odd. Human worlds are often dotted with cities all over the landscape. This world appears untouched. Forest and ocean everywhere. What are the scanners receiving?" Leka asked.

"Little in the way of technology. But life scans are off the charts. There's definitely something down there." Said another crew member.

The fleet was very far from the planet. So Phantoms and Spirits would be the way to and from the planet. "I'm going down there. Ready as many warriors as possible. And inform one of the destroyers to come too. We will need a Citadel to utilize." The Unggoy nodded and proceeded to fulfill his orders.

"Mind if I tag along brother?" Leka turned to the voice. It was his brother, Liko. He was a rank below him, a Shipmaster. But he was equal in terms of skill in battle. Liko's armor was that of a Zealot's with a single horn protruding from in the middle running upwards along his helmet. Leka's had two.

"Not at all Liko. Besides. It is time you have gotten your feet dirty, what being up in this comfy ship all the time?" Liko laughed at his brother's comment, giving a light slap upon his back. The two had seen much in the war against the Humans. They both barely survived an assault by a single 'Spartan' as well. If it wasn't for the Human running due to orders, Leka admitted he may have been killed, along with his brother.

The brothers, along with several Sangheili and many Unggoy made way to the transports. He had his own Lich to bring him and several elite warriors. As they drew closer to the planet, they were given a very serious warning. "Fleet Master. We are detecting that this atmosphere is… volatile. We will be required to wear protective equipment." This complicated matters, but it did not eliminate the potential means of establishment.

"What do you think we will find on this strange planet?" Liko asked. Leka turned to face his brother.

"We will find the Humans. Why they're here. And '117.' And we will reduce this planet to ash to remove the defilement the Humans have cursed this planet with."

AN: Since I'm going over several things in this fic, like animals, hardware, and more, I've been thinking of making a 'codex.' What do you think I should do?


	7. Testing the Gamble

AN: (Not gonna touch on why I'm late n shit. You've heard it before) Played Halo 5, and was both entertained and disappointed. Entertained due to the changes in gameplay, that Arbiter is indeed back, that Jul is dead now, and that Locke and John didn't have to kill one another. Disappointed because of the cliffhanger, and about what happened to Cortana. But hey, what are you gonna do?

 **Hell's Gate.**

BA-BA-BA-BAM!

Chief was practicing with the Standard Issue rifle he had since day 1.

BA-BA-BA-BAM!

Even though he fought Na'vi ferals, he had yet to try it out in battle, he's been using his MA5B a weapon he was familiar with from his campaigns against the Covenant. Right now, he wasn't trying to better himself by practicing, he was thinking about the previous events.

BA-BA-BA-BAM!

No doubt Humanity needed the unobtanium, and no doubt that Humankind will lose this war without it. But the cost to get it may be too great. In this case, wiping out a whole Na'vi tribe who have done nothing wrong. John remembered Chief Mendez's words. 'Not every mission has simple objectives or comes to a logical conclusion.' They came after his fight with the ODSTs after augmentation. He ended up killing some of them too. It was one of his less favorite memories.

BA-BA-BA-BAM!

The current situation reminded John of the Native Americans in the 19th century, when the United States expanded to the west and took the land. The US schemed several ways to do so. Reservations, massacres, relocations, all in the name of Manifest Destiny.

BA-BA-BA-BAM!

But back then it was living space the US didn't exactly need at the time. Now? It was for a resource to win a war where defeat meant extinction.

The good news was that there was still time to avoid any of this, and that's what Jake was here for. He negotiates, the Na'vi move, everyone's happy. John put the rifle down.

He grabbed the coin and started tossing it in the air. It helped calm him down. 'Focus on what you CAN control John.' He told himself.

Later on, John went to the HALO station in the command center. Jake was with the command staff. Including Quaritch. He was describing the tree to them. "If you want to hit this thing, It's gonna be complicated. Your scan doesn't show the internal structure. There's an outer row of columns. Real heavy duty. There's a secondary ring here, and an inner ring. There's a core structure like a spiral," He used his hand to mimic the spiral through the hologram, "that's how they move up and down."

"We're gonna need accurate scans on every column." Said Quaritch.

"Roger that." Said Jake. John was processing what Jake just said. The tree was massive. He saw it while spying on Jake that one day. But the way it was made. Was it grown that way or did the Na'vi carve it? 'Ugh. What does it matter? It's not important. What is important is where we go from here.'

John left to go find his team, who were in the AMP maintenance section of the mechanic garage. "C'mon Kelly. I don't think an AMP's hardware will respond well to a Spartan's reflexes." Fred said.

"Why not? A Cyclops mech does." She argued.

"That's because they were made by the UNSC. This is pure RDA hardware, they don't have Spartans. And I'm pretty sure the thing has a 'you break it, you buy it' theme to it."

"I agree. If we break something it's bound to spark trouble." Linda said.

Kelly continued to experiment with the gloves of the mech. Everyone except for John removed their armor, seeing as there was no real need for it in Hell's Gate right now. As she got strapped in, she set the mech to on and waited for the movements to register to her. She was satisfied when the mech's arms followed the movements of her own. "You were saying?" She said with a smug look.

"Huh. Well I'll be damned." Fred replied.

"Looks like RDA tech IS compatible with Spartans." Linda said.

"Here comes John." Said Fred.

"What's going on here?" John asked.

"We decided to see if these AMP Suits were capable of interfacing with us. Considering our above average statistics." Kelly replied.

John just nodded and stood at the pad where the mech stood. "Hey John. About the Na'vi…" Fred began.

"Yes?"

"I've been doing some reading on them. The Pandorapedia. And their arsenal is Stone Age compared to us. Their armor is equal to that too. Should we really be concerned about an attack?" Fred asked.

"Never underestimate your enemy Fred." John advised, in a reminding tone.

"I know I know, but I feel like we're making a big fuss over nothing right now… I mean it's not like the Na'vi can coerce another power or something to give them better stuff. Yes I read about the last war here. But that was before we were here. A repeat of America's 'superiority mindset' from Vietnam. We don't make that mistake, but American soldiers didn't have to fight bows and arrows while they had state of the art armor with enhanced abilities form augmentation… I feel like our talents are being wasted."

John remained silent, and pondered his words. "I won't lie Fred, I've been thinking about it too. Especially the morals. But like we said before, there's a plan in place, and I believe Jake will carry it out."

"I hope so. So anyway, Kelly, what are you gonna do now that you can use this fancy mech? Go for a stroll?" Fred asked.

"Hell no. I'm curious, not flamboyant. Besides, I doubt the Colonel would appreciate a Spartan just roaming around in an AMP suit." Kelly said.

"Spartans!" A voice called out. It was an RDA soldier. "Quaritch is calling for you. Somehting big is going down in the FEBA."

"The FEBA?" Linda echoed.

"Forward Edge of the Battle Area. Was the most dangerous sector during the Tipani Conflict until Ryder came along… well it still is dangerous, but less so."

"How dangerous?" John asked.

"I was there during the war, the truce was ignored, the Na'vi uprising was brutal. Came under the head of Beyda'amo. Lot of men dead and missing. When Ryder showed up, it was a blessing in disguise. A sig-spec here for some rocks single-handedly turns the tide and kills Beyda'amo. Na'vi retreat, and we win. Guy killed a goddamn hammerhead! Saw it with my own eyes. Hammerhead charges, he moves like lightning and unloads. Hammerhead eventually died from blood loss." The soldier said.

"Jeez… Ryder's got quite the reputation. Sounds like a toned-down, RDA version of you John." Said Kelly.

"Come on. Quaritch needs you." The Spartans followed the soldier to the HALO station, passing Jake on the way. He and John exchanged nods. Up the elevator and into the command room. There was Quaritch looming over the HALO station with a new area in view, and Ryder nearby in his armor. A section of the FEBA.

"Colonel." John said.

"Chief. Spartans. Glad you're here. We have a problem. No doubt the Private here has already told you that the FEBA is the biggest piece of hell on Pandora. It's also where we performed some clandestine operations. Thanks to Ryder here, back in the Tipani Conflict, the FEBA was placed back under control and we've had few problems since then. At least until now. Ryder. Give them the details."

Ryder approached and zoomed in on a section. "This is the exact area that I've been in during the conflict, we're seeing an increase in Feral activity. After the war, there was virtually no presence whatsoever. Now however, something's stirring them to gang up and harass us. Normally it's simple to do so. But their coordination and precision have been increasing. As well as ferocity."

Ryder finished, leaving Quaritch to continue. "My money's on you. I think they're starting to get scared and are trying to strike us to quell any fears. Two things come out of this. One: We need to secure the region, if we end up losing our hold, it'll make the rest of the areas we have seem weak. And two, it's a chance to really stick it to them. If our cards are being played right, your presence will be enough to stop more attacks."

"What's the terrain like?" John asked.

"You've got trees everywhere, it's very marshy, very swamp-like. I had sore feet from wet boots for three whole days after walking through that jungle. You Spartans are lucky, you got armor and mesh suits preventing that. I'm going on ahead, I'll meet you there." Ryder replied walking out of the center at the end of his sentence.

"Your new objective is to go to the FEBA, work with Ryder, and secure the area. Ryder's familiar with the area, he and his team will walk you through the region." Quaritch said.

"Yes sir." John said.

"Finally some action." Fred said. The Spartans left to get their gear. 'Here we go. Let's see if our presence really does deter them.' John once again reached for his coin and gave it a flip. 'Tails.' He thought. It landed, tails was up. John smiled.

 **Lab.**

Jake wheeled through the lab to find Grace and Norm packing up.

"So where are we going?" He asks.

"Getting out of Dodge," Grace began, "I'm not about to let Selfridge and Quaritch micro-manage this thing." 'So much for reporting to Quaritch.' Jake thought. "There's a mobile link up at Site 26 we can work out of, way up high in the mountains."

Norm's face changed into that of an awestruck child. "The Hallelujah Mountains?" He asked.

"That's right." Grace answered.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Yes! Ha ha!" Norm was absolutely happy with this. Jake had no idea what was going on though, he sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "The legendary floating mountains of Pandora? Ever heard of them." Norm asked, noticing his face.

Not long after, the crew was heading to Trudy's Samson, with the Avatars strapped to the seats in the back. "We all set kids? We're about to take off." Trudy said, shifting the stick.

"HOLD THE SAMSON!"

That was Fred's voice. The Spartans were running towards the Samson with weapons in tow. "Where you heading!?" He yelled over the propellers. "Site 26! Hallelujah Mountains!" Trudy replied.

"You passing by the FEBA?!"

"WHY?!"

"Quaritch's orders!" John replied. "Got a situation to defuse!"

"… It's a bit out of the way but I can drop you nearby! But I gotta get going! Need to get to the site ASAP!"

"That's okay! We can hike the rest of the way!" John replied.

With that being said, the Spartans hopped onto the Samson, sitting on the deck with their feet resting on the landing bars. "So what are the hulking soldiers doing now?" Grace asked sarcastically.

"Situation in the FEBA. Gonna see if Quaritch's gamble about us will work." Linda said.

"Goddammit. The FEBA?" Trudy asked.

"You know it?" Linda asked.

"More than I'd like to." The pilot responded.

"What the hell's the FEBA?" Jake asked. "Forward Edge of the Battle Area. When the Tipani Conflict began, the fighting started there. It was bad. Guys with shellshocked eyes spent from days watching their backs. Badass Na'vi named Beyda'amo led his boys and was annihilating the jarheads. When Ryder arrived, he turned it all around. Now the blues are dead and the FEBA's in our hands. If another fight starts though… Jesus I don't wanna think about it,"

"That bad?" Norm asked.

"Worse."

Meanwhile.

"This is indeed no ordinary world."

Leka and his forces made landfall far from suspected human positions. Closer to an ocean. "The destroyer is beginning the construction of the citadel Fleetmaster." A fellow Sangheili said. Unlike the Humans, whose forward bases were delivered via large squarish-shaped ships, the Covenant was more convenient in they merely need to send it down via specially made beams that transport the structure as a whole.

"It's under one of those massive trees. Excellent. Now we just need to set up some jammers should any detection measures be played." Leka said. Liko was observing some of the flora nearby.

"This is INDEED no ordinary world. Human worlds are at times diverse and unique, but they usually share characteristics. But this planet…" Liko walked to the edge of a nearby cliff and looked out over the sea. "Is a whole different world."

"Where are the cities? Where are the bases? The ships, the roads, the airfields?" Leka asked.

"Where are the Humans?"

"Unggoy. Bapat was it?" Liko said.

"Yes sir." The stocky alien replied.

"This is where the signal originated correct?"

"Yes sir, and I'm already picking up transmissions. They are indeed Human. Normally we would've been spotted by now. But it seems they are unaware. They speak of 'keeping watch for viperwolves' and other creatures." The Unggoy said.

"Hmmm…" This was strange. Humans usually dominated their planets. Even those with fewer cities, whose infrastructure was for mining, were more dominated. This planet was obviously not though. Why?

"Liko. I am placing you in charge. I am going scouting." Leka said.

"Yes brother."

"You four," He said pointing to four special operative Sangheili, "follow me, we are going to investigate this planet." The Sangheili nodded and grunted in acknowledgement and followed their Fleetmaster into the jungle.

"I am getting massive amounts of movement from my motion tracker, Fleetmaster, this world is thriving with life." One of the operatives said.

"Not our concern right now, brother. We are going to see if we can find any humans. Unfortunately we are only to study them, no combat just yet." Leka replied.

"Fleetmaster?" A Sangheili asked, unsure of why Leka would opt to recon rather than kill.

"This world is new. Strange. If we can understand why the Humans are on this heavily forested world, we can see just how much of a priority it is to destroy. Is this a military center, a resource hub? We must find out."

No doubt it would be a while until the Sangheili and his men found any Humans, but as far as living things altogether go, they found some even before landing. It was absolutely alien to them. Four winged birds with no feathers or fur or anything. Reptilian in appearance. What else did this world have to offer? What other strange creatures awaited them? Is this the reason the Humans were here?

The answer would come in time. For now, Leka marched.

 **The FEBA.**

John and company were dropped off a good distance from the area they were to rendezvous with Ryder at, but that didn't stop them. They easily hiked there.

"Jeez. Ryder wasn't kidding about the area being swamp-like. It's like an alien waterpark." Fred said. So far the only threats the Spartans faced were from viperwolves and scorpion thistles. No Ferals. So getting to the main camp was trivial.

"Spartans approaching!" A soldier called.

"About time." Ryder said, who happened to be standing on a catwalk over the gate.

"What's the situation?" John asked.

"Nothing major. Saw some ferals nearby, but too few to be a major problem. We already have a few U-T drones scouting the area."

"Any word on any more coming in?"

"Nope. Let's hope it stays that way." The camp was in a relative calm. The shacks were filled with the nonessential personnel like scientists and medics, while soldiers patrolled the perimeter. Linda already made way for someplace high, and went up the fence onto one of the shacks.

"Blue Team, keep vigilant. Keep an eye out for the Ferals." John said. 'Here's to crossed fingers.' He thought. This was it. This would be the experiment's prime moment. John speculated if no attack came within the next few hours or so, his presence would indeed be a deterrent. If not, then force would have to do.

Time began to pass, the sun began to set, and the forest soon began to slightly glow. No attack, no Ferals, nothing. The U-T drones returned a few minutes ago. Nothing. "Linda, anything on the scope?" He asked.

"Negative, thermal's clean."

"Nothing over here." Fred said.

"Ran my scouting path. Nothing whatsoever." Kelly said.

"Looks like Quaritch's gamble is paying off." John said, rather pleased.

"In that case, you go on ahead and get back to Hell's Gate sir, he'll like the good news. Besides, not even the Na'vi come out at dark." Ryder said.

John regrouped with his team and left for the gate, when suddenly. "Ryder this is Zulu lead. We got Ferals incoming!"

That was a radio transmission. "Say again?!" Ryder responded.

"Ferals coming in! There's a shitload of them! They're literally running right past us! Straight for the camp!"

"It's us" John said. Everyone looked to him. "We Spartans are the reason they're coming. I think they're gonna try and settle the score again. But with reckless bravado in place of planning and waiting. Last time we were isolated, now we're in a base, guess they got tired of waiting."

A soldier sounded the alarm, prompting the personnel to ready themselves. "Jeez. How many of these fuckers are there?!" One yelled. "Shut your goddamn mouth and get ready!" A couple dozen SecOps soldiers with automated turrets and a few AMP suits up against a mass of Ferals. It could be anyone's game.

"Blue Team. Lock and load. They're coming straight at us."

But with four Spartans on the RDA's side, it was no contest.

AN: Cliffhanger. I know, and I even said how much I hate them too, but this is a good place to stop for now. Nothing else to say. See ya next chap.


	8. Deliver this Message

AN: I'd like to thank Evinco for his review, it specified that I forgot to say something about Halsey. No doubt she'd be rather distraught about this series of events.

I can't believe I FORGOT HALSEY! I am a disgrace to the Halo fandom, somebody shoot me!

ONI Castle Base, Reach.

"Maybe… no no. That's not the way to do it… or maybe… YES!"

A woman well into her middle ages, around her 50s, sat in an office writing formulas and sketches of muscles and bones on paper, with a journal right next to the collection.

She was indeed a scientist type, with countless other papers with formulas written on them around the room. But these papers were all scribbled on. One would call it trial and error. Dr. Catherine Halsey right now thought of it as more of one migraine after another. "There must be a way… perhaps by increasing the levels of- no. That'd be toxic… or perhaps more… no no no, not that either… or what if… NO NO NO! UGH!"

"Halsey! Seriously! Take a break!" Said the younger male assistant scientist. "You've been trying to find a solution for three days straight!"

"I'll sleep when my Spartans are stronger." She said, the need for sleep filling her voice. Beginning sometime last year, Halsey began to think that her Spartans were due for a sort of upgrade to their augmentations. Nothing serious, nothing that would require surgery or anything like that. She was attempting to create a serum. No fuss, just a simple injection and bam, stronger Spartans. The only issue was how to make it without causing any undesirable changes.

So far she's had no luck. "C'mon doc. If you don't get some sleep, you'll end up screwing up-"

"My stance on science and the Spartans is MUCH higher than yours Robert!" She nearly screamed.

"Yeah… you're right. But you're not perfect. If you were, you wouldn't need sleep at all." He said calmly. Halsey began to protest, before stopping and processing the younger scientist's words.

"But you share the wisdom of a goddamn shaman." She said. She decided he was right, get some sleep, but later. Right now, get some coffee, and hope it wasn't that plain or decaf crap.

"Robert. Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Can you see if you can get an update on my Spartans? Mention my name and you should have no problems."

"Sure thing doc."

As Robert left to grab the reports, Halsey concerned herself with the coffee. As she stood at the desk with the machine, several other personnel passed by with whatever tasks they were concerned with on their minds.

Castle Base was located on Reach. The heart of the UNSC war machine. It is the hive mind, the nerve center. More bases than cities. Said cities giving of a sort of quasi-base atmosphere. Reach has another, less known fact. It is where the Spartans trained. People say Reach is the one planet that cannot be invaded. Whether or not it's true is a moot point, sooner or later, Humanity will have nowhere left to go if the Covenant war machine keeps marching.

Sipping the coffee put any negative thoughts aside for Halsey. "Finally. Actual coffee." She said satisfied. It was likely ages since she's had a decent cup of coffee.

"Doc. I got the reports." Robert managed to track her down after getting the reports.

"Thanks, Robert." Oh the perks of having a high position in ONI, especially being the lead scientist in charge of the Spartan Program. She got to know where her Spartans were, anytime, whenever she wanted. She sorted through the files, each with the names of her Spartans, by teams. They were all alive and well, fighting and giving Humans hope.

Exactly as she hoped. Humanity needed every bit of hope it could get. Especially with the Covenant getting closer and closer each day, like a wolf to its prey.

The last file contained Blue Team. 'John'. She thought. She opened the file and turned to the 'Status' page. She read the description:

 _By orders of Colonel Urban Holland on behalf of the Resources Development Administration, Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, Petty Officer Second Class Kelly-087, Lieutenant, Junior Grade Frederic-104, and Petty Officer Second Class Linda-058, Blue Team have been relocated to the mining world Pandora. Local inhabitants on the planet, the Na'vi, are beginning to stir in protest for a second time against the mining efforts of the RDA._

 _The threat to the mining operations is being met with slowly escalating security and military presence in the face of the war with the Covenant. To ensure the mining of the vital mineral unobtanium is achieved without incident, the RDA has requested a temporary reassignment on Pandora until the situation is stabilized to prevent another conflict mirroring the recently named Tipani Conflict of 2546. For a minimum of four months, Blue Team will assist SecOps in establishing a stronger presence on Pandora until further notice._

Halsey remained silent, and remained motionless. "Halsey?" Robert asked. Halsey calmly closed the file and pushed her glasses back up to her face. Then began marching away. "Oh shit." Robert said.

…

"RELOCATED?!"

Halsey wasted no time in going straight to Holland on this. Who was rather surprised at her burst as she stormed through his office doors. "You've RELOCATED the best Spartans we have, for a damn MINING MISSION?!"

"Doctor Halsey you can't be in here." The guard said as he and his partner attempted to apprehend her.

"Let her be guards. Actually, let us be. It's best if I talk to her now." The Colonel said.

"Y-yes sir." As the guards left, Halsey slapped the file down onto the desk of the Colonel.

"Relocating a SPARTAN team?! Are you MAD Holland?!"

"Halsey I know you're furious, but you seem to be missing the bigger picture-"

"I AM seeing the bigger picture! The bigger picture is that an ODST team would've been better suited for this. We need the Spartans at the front lines where the Covenant are!" While Halsey was going between yelling and firmly speaking, the Colonel was absolutely calm.

"Halsey. Have you read the news two years ago?" He asked.

"I have. The Tipani Conflict. Politics gone wrong." She said.

"There are several answers to that, but you need to see it from the RDA's perspective. They're mining an extremely valuable mineral for our war effort. Last time we fought a war to continue that, it took at least a year to reestablish control over our sectors of the planet. Right now we can't afford that."

"What we can't afford is having a single Spartan away from the front lines! They were MEANT for the front lines!" Halsey said.

"And if you think about it Halsey, Pandora is a front line all on its own. After all, there's a reason that the RDA packs such big guns when they head out." Holland retorted.

"Unless the wildlife decides to get up and join the Covenant this is a waste of time and resources. The RDA should be adjusting its policies. It's just another bad set of politics right now."

Holland slowly stood, keeping his calm. "Halsey. There's a bigger reason for this. The facilities making our new EMP weaponry are creating more weapons and ammo. Overtime. But they're run by matter-antimatter plants. Not the usual solar or hydroelectric. They need LOTS of unobtanium. Would you rather have your Spartans with standard gear? Or better gear? You do remember the Battle of Octanus X right?"

Halsey stopped and processed the words. He was right about one thing. Humanity needed everything it could get. And the EMP weapons were a need. There was a time they only had EMP grenades. After some research and work, the effects were given to small arms and even MAC guns. Octanus X was proof. The MAC disabled the shields and ships, while the small arms disabled the shields of Jackals and Elites alike.

If only more could be made. Without this mess that is. "That doesn't excuse the fact that Spartans are relocated. Mark my words Colonel, this isn't over." She said. Halsey then turned and left the office. "Halsey!" He said, calling after her. She turned. "Just so you know, I was against this decision too."

Halsey gave no reaction and left. Going straight to her office. "Doc." Robert said. Halsey began to get her things together, including her journal. "Doc?"

"Get your things. We're going on a trip." She said sternly.

"Got it. Where we going?"

"Pandora."

Halsey slung her bag over her shoulder and left.

"Oh okay… wait? WHAT?!"

 **Site 26, Hallelujah Mountains**

After dropping the Spartans off some distance from the FEBA, and later reaching the site, Jake and company grabbed their things and moved into the shacks. Grace started bringing the power on.

The shacks the RDA use for linking in the field. Outfitted with solar panels, atmosphere filters, and reinforced windows, the shacks can operate indefinitely. They are also light, durable, and versatile. Often elevated to protect against predators, plant life, and shifting rivers. This little post was two shacks connected by a pressurized walkway. Along with a small lab for bio-research, three link units, bunks, and a small fridge.

And of course showers.

"Ugh, this stuff is nasty." Trudy said, distraught at the choices of food in the fridge. Jake was looking at some pictures on the fridge door. They all had Grace's Avatar interacting with Na'vi children in a school built by the RDA for Na'vi interested in Humanity. 'No wonder she's acting nice to me now.' Jake thought. She knew he was talking to the Colonel, but she also knew he was her way back into the Omaticaya.

Next came the link room. "Alright Jake. Hang a left. You'll be in the link at the end. Unit 1. Beulah. She's the least glitchy."

It was time to link into the Avatar again.

Hometree.

Neytiri was bringing Jake up the tree. They were climbing on the inside, jumping from post to post on the spiral up to a large branch.

They exited and Jake looked down, they were VERY high up. It was breathtaking.

He heard a bird calling. But immediately realized it was Neytiri. He was surprised at how real it sounded. She called again. And the branches above them began to rustle. 'The hell's going on?' He heard birds cawing and squawking. Then a Banshee erupted from a clutch of leaves. They were called Ikran by the Na'vi, the Humans called them Banshees. Due to their loud calling nature. Jake was instantly reminded of his UNSC days. The Covenant had Banshees too. But they were a fighter-type aircraft whose noise was very fitting for its name. At one point, he had nightmares.

But this time, he was startled, and amused. "Do not look in her eye." Neytiri said. 'Why?' He thought, but listened anyway. Neytiri said a word, which sounded like 'Seze' while handing the Banshee a lump of meat, which the predator ate. "Ikran is not horse," Neytire began, "once tsaheylu is made, ikran will fly with only one hunter in whole life." Neytiri climbed onto the Banshee, and it let out another screech. "To become taronyu, hunter, you must choose your own ikran, and he must choose you."

"When?" Jake asked.

"When you are ready." She replied, before setting off on the Banshee. Jake was astounded. Neytiri was literally RIDING a Banshee. He couldn't help but feel jealous at this.

"I want one!" He said to himself.

After some more demonstrations, Neytiri and Jake went back down the tree. They found some warriors talking with Eytukan and Mo'at. "What's going on?" He asked.

"It seems the Na'ring 'aws are once again striking against the Sky People." Jake did recognize the word. The Feral Na'vi. "They attack what is known to your people as 'The FEBA.'"

Jake froze. 'That's where Master Chief is… but, the FEBA is so far from here… how did they know so quickly?' "God help them." He whispered.

"Help who?" Mo'at asked. Jake walked away, but then turned to her and sai-.

"The ferals."

The FEBA.

"SUPPRESSING FIRE!" Fred unleashed a salvo from his BANISHER machine gun into the oncoming attackers. SecOps soldiers scurried to find desirable positions from which to fire. Ryder slipped out his dual SN-9 WASP revolvers and opened fire while rushing at the attackers.

Linda had already gotten someplace high, on top of one of the shacks actually. Kelly was already shooting, leaving John to rush at the attackers. "This is Captain Ryder of Able Team. Camp Anvil is under attack! Any and all available forces able to respond do so!" The broadcast was heard on John's radio, so it had to be on all frequencies.

"Captain this is Striker 5. Picked up your call and thought I'd lend a hand." It was a Scorpion pilot. So they had at least some help. While other squads radioed in and reported they were coming to help.

"Looks like they're bringing in the big guns Ryder! I see some Sturmbeests approaching from the southwest!" Batista said.

"Fred, take care of them! Kelly, get to the southeastern approach, keep watch for any surprises!" John said.

"Roger!"

This time John brought his Standard Issue Rifle. Taking aim and firing. With his practice in the armory, John correctly predicted the next shot fired in the burst while quickly shifting his aim, and took down four Ferals. Four headshots. An arrow hit him dead center, but like before, had no effect. A sniper shot later, and the archer fell from a tree. The Ferals with clubs and swords however were still running on ahead. And it seemed they all had the same goal.

Killing the Spartans.

With Fred, the Sturmbeests were heard before they were seen, therefore, Fred decided to go on ahead before the animals could get close enough. "Jeez. It's like Grave's Bog all over again." Dalton said.

"Yeah. But this time we got Spartans. So shut your mouth and let's get these chumps!" Winston said.

Fred ended up running into Ferals himself. Concerned with the Sturmbeests, he ran while delivering near fatal ram attacks into any Na'vi in his way. It wasn't long until he found the Sturmbeests. There were five of them. Enough to flatten the camp. He opened fire with his BANISHER. While he saw them bleed, they did not die. "Jeez these things are tough. And they call them the 'Cows of Pandora? More like bison!" He had his Spartan Laser, but he didn't want to use it up to recharge later. "Wait. They're heading for a small pass. That's it!" He took out his laser and aimed for the lead Sturmbeest, and fired. The brilliant red laser shot forth and went straight into the beast, killing it. It fell and blocked the pass, causing the other four to tumble or trip.

"Striker 5 this is Spartan-104, I got the Sturmbeests preoccupied, bring in the pain!" Fred said throwing a smoke grenade on the beasts.

"Incoming Spartan!" A few seconds later, an explosion engulfed the creatures.

"Solid hit! They're toast!"

"Fred! Gimme a hand? These Ferals are being really troublesome!" Kelly called over the radio.

"Got it. On my way."

Back with John, the Ferals were not letting up, becoming more and more aggressive. "Keep them away from the shacks!" A soldier yelled. The difference between other Na'vi and the Ferals were that Ferals, as said before, killed any Human they found. Regardless of status. John decided to improvise an attack, by picking up a buggy and throwing it. Either crushing or disabling any Na'vi caught in the attack. Chief then began to sprint towards them, the first he ran into received a fatal uppercut that broke about every bone in his head. The second received two shots from the M6 before an armored leg sweeped his legs and send him tumbling, with the same leg stomping his chest as he fell.

With his pistol still in hand, John unleashed the remaining clip into about 8 more Ferals before grabbing his Standard and firing again. John knew better than to underestimate an enemy, but he couldn't help but feel absolutely superior. Here were taller, albeit weaker aliens with bows and arrows attacking him, an augmented armored and armed Human being who's seen more war than they.

They began shouting to one another. _"The Sky Warriors are too strong! Many brothers and sisters lost!"_

 _"KILL THE SKY WARRIORS WHATEVER IT TAKES!"_

This confirmed it. They were out for the Spartans.

The fight lasted for around an hour before the Ferals began to flee. "BOOYAH!" Batista yelled. The RDA soldiers began firing in the air while whooping and cheering. "Yeah you run you monkeys!"

The Spartans regrouped with Ryder all dirtied, and some blood on his helmet. "They do this every time. They attack the main strongholds in a sector." He said.

"Not this time," John began, "they attacked because we were here."

"Who's 'we?'" Ryder asked.

"Spartans. We're why they attacked. They really are out to kill us." Said John.

Ryder seemed to grin, hard to tell with the mask he wore. His was more heavy duty with an armored rebreather covering the lower region of the face. "Just like me. Only you're more dangerous."

"GOT A LIVE ONE!"

A couple of SecOps soldiers found a hiding Feral, near the broken fence section. "Hang on. Hold fire." Ryder said. The Feral was one of the victims of the thrown buggy. Ryder squatted down over him, looked him in the eye. He grabbed one of his revolvers and loaded a single round, spinning the chamber. Then aimed at the Feral's eye. The Na'vi had a mix of emotions on his face. Anger, fear, stress.

'click'

The current slot was empty.

"Did you really think I'd execute you like that? I know you understand me." Ryder said. "You know me. The Sky Demon. And these Sky Warriors I'm sure you're familiar with." The Na'vi remained silent, staring defiantly into Ryder's face. "Well. Swap the names. Because I'm worth about one hundred Sky People. But one of these warriors. More like… a thousand. So you deliver this message to your leader, your friends, your leader's friends, all the Na'vi. 'The Sky People will no longer put up with your attempts to undermine our efforts. If you continue to harm us. The Sky Warriors will kill any warrior who gets in their way!' Now get out of here."

The Feral slowly rose, then darted away. "Good riddance." A soldier said.

"I think you should report to Quaritch sir. He's gonna want to know about your run-in here. We'll handle the clean-up." Ryder said.

Chief nodded. "Blue Team on me." It wasn't long before a Samson came along to pick them up.

 **Elsewhere.**

Leka couldn't believe what he was seeing. As if he was in a dream or another universe. He has already seen the bioluminescence of the world, along with the animals and flora, it was like a dream. But THIS was beyond expectations. Before him, in a small group. Were tall blue Human-like creatures. They were indeed not Human, but there was a good resemblance.

"By the Gods. This world has more than Humans here." One of the operatives said. The creatures were tall, about as tall as Hunters, with long hair and 'ponytails' as Humans call them. How he hated these Human labels. The creatures spoke in an unfamiliar tongue.

"I wish we brought an Unggoy, they are masters of learning languages." Leka said. It was no joke. The Unggoy were indeed adept at being linguists. Evidence comes in their ability to understand Human words. As well as other species. Keep watch over these creatures for a while, and an Unggoy would learn to speak their language fluently.

The Fleet Master and his compatriots left for a more secluded spot before heading back completely. "Brother. Are you there?"

"I am here Leka, what is it? Have you found the Humans?"

"No. But I did find something else. There's an indigenous species here." The other end was silent. Then Liko spoke.

"An indigenous species? This is the first Human world we have found that has a people already living here!"

"Exactly. I am heading back to the base. Meanwhile, you contact the Hierarchs, tell them of our discovery. Later we will need an Unggoy to observe. We need a translator after all, if we are to make first contact." Said Leka.

"Of course brother. See you when you return."

With that said and done, Leka and his fellow warriors rushed back to the citadel. It is very likely the indigenous made contact with the Humans, but he mustn't jump to conclusions so hastily. First he would speak to a leader of sorts. THEN he would take a course of action.

Then… he would find the Humans.

AN: Well, it seems the Na'vi are about to not only get a wake-up call about the Spartans, but also get a visit from the very thing the Humans mine the world to fight.

The only question is: What will happen next?


	9. Codex Filler

AN: Well time has passed blah blah blah. The semester is almost over, but the next comes up about a week after. Yep, I take Summer classes. Anyway, you know how I mentioned a Codex? Well I explained a few things, but not a lot, mostly due to all the info. I felt like it would've just teased you with all the extra words. Therefore, this whole chap will be dedicated to filling in the holes. Sorry for teasing you with this when you thought it was the next chapter. I guess I'm not so good with codex's after all huh?

Also, for future reference.

* = Fan name for real item.

** = fan made altogether.

Most of this is found on Wikipedia.

Codex: (Note that some info may differ from actual wiki pages)

MA5 rifle: The MA5 rifle series composes automatic weapons created by the Misriah Armory in 2437. They sport a bullpup fashion, with much of the mechanisms behind the trigger, allowing a more compact weapon. They fire 7.62x51mm NATO rounds, usually the Full Metal Jacket kind. Lastly, they feature a computer that displays remaining ammunition and a compass. The "bread and butter" of the UNSC. Models include:

MA5B: 97.5 cm long. Magazine holds up to 60 rounds. RoF at 900 rounds per minute. Notes: The least accurate of the family, but who needs accuracy with that much ammo, which even a fully shielded and armored Elite would fall to?

MA37: 80 cm long. Magazine holds up to 32 rounds. Rof at 600 rounds per minute. Notes: This rifle is more skeletal than its cousins, and the weakest, but lightest. Better range than the B variant too.

MA5C: 88 cm long. Magazine holds up to 32 rounds. RoF at 650 rounds per minute. Notes: The C variant is a sort of middle ground between the B and 37 variants. It has better range and accuracy than the B and more firepower than the 37.

MA5D: 99.9 cm long. Magazine holds up to 32-36 rounds. RoF at 610 rounds per minute. Notes: A relatively new variant. It sees rare widespread use, its accuracy is much better than past variants, but stopping power is laughable in comparison. Estimates say that improvements won't occur until at least 2558. Something bringing great criticism to the variant.

M6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle (Spartan Laser):

The Spartan Laser is THE MOST POWERFUL handheld weapon in the UNSC arsenal. Used as early as 2535, perhaps even earlier. The weapon charges before unleashing a brilliant red laser that goes through infantry and obliterates even a fully armored Phantom or Spirit dropship. While the battery self-recharges, it is not uncommon to see spares around for worst-case scenarios.

M90 CAWS DTM series: This line of shotguns comes in the M90 and M90A variants. Pump-action, magazine-fed weapons. Carrying up to 12 rounds, the A variant holds 6, and living up to the classic short-range designation. 8-gauge style. Low recoil but massive hurt. Even a fully shielded Elite regrets getting close to a Marine holding one of these weapons.

Note: Incorrectly labeled as close range only weapons, shotguns can handle both long and short ranges very well, depending on the user's preferences. Be it buck (the pellets) or slug (single projectile).

SRS 99 Anti-Material rifle: The SRS 99 is a marvel in sniper weaponry. This variant, the Anti-Matériel, is the most powerful in terms of damage. Capable of destroying vehicles. Each magazine carries up to 4 14.5x114mm rounds.

M6 Magnum: The M6 Magnum is a series of short-barreled side arms that have been in service for at least 140 years. Seeing little change and specialized in a number of variants. In this case, the D variant is an upscaled Spartan-issue pistol compatible with standard magazines. It fires Semi-Armor Piercing High-Explosive rounds with a serious punch that few weapons of its type can match, if come close to.

ISV (Interstellar Vehicle) Venture Star: A Capital Star class ship in the RDA, the Venture is one of many of the RDA's transport ships to ferry troops and supplies to and from other planets. While the RDA does have ships for war in the form of orbital bombardment ships, the Earth government strictly regulates the number. The amount of warships the RDA has is five. The rest of the fleet is composed of 10 to 15 ships like the Venture Star.

Compared to the UNSC and the bombardment ships, the Venture Star and her sister ships look like 'a collection of thin metal connected to steel and solar panels.' Stressing the fact that RDA ships are for moving, not fighting.

Despite this, the Venture Star is considered the pride of the RDA transport ships.

** Submission Class Bombardment Ships: The only warships in RDA possession, Submission Class ships are well-known (and named) for turning targeted surfaces of planets into lifeless wastelands in a single volley. They wield large weapons just shy of UNSC MAC weapons. These ships have made mining and colonizing of other dangerous planets possible. Pandora however was seen as too valuable to bombard even after the dangerous environment was confirmed for fear of damaging preciously vital unobtanium mines.

At least two ships have seen action in the Human-Covenant War after one of the mining worlds was attacked. The Compliance and Demand made a major historical event in the war. UNSC soldiers stuck in trenches with civilians evacuating. The battle was WW1 styled with major casualties, on the Covenant side that is. The ships turned Covenant land charges into massacres, making it easier for the soldiers to hold them back while the civilians fled. It wasn't until the Covenant's own ships came in that the ships retreated. Compliance escaped with major wounds while Demand was destroyed. After repairs to the survivors, the RDA had only five warships, explaining their reluctance to send ships to help.

AMP suits: Amplified Mobility Platforms are the RDA counterpart to the UNSC Cyclops mech. Both are descendants of exoskeletons used during the 21st century. The AMP however has a more windowed cabin while the Cyclops uses computers and a single viewing slit. The AMP is used to move heavy objects to big or heavy for a normal human and is a very useful in the Pandoran environment.

The arms are linked to 'gloves' that the user wears like a virtual reality game. The suit is very safe as well, with gyroscopes to prevent toppling, and an automatic "walk back" function should the user be injured or in rarer cases, killed. The suit is strong enough to punch through a tree trunk, displaying the nature of its fighting prowess.

AMPs are usually armed with a hip fired GAU-90 30mm autocannon, and can use a self-sharpening diamond-hard ceramic knife and an optional flamethrower and even throwing mines. The unit also comes with a windshield wiper.

RDA weaponry: While technically not different from UNSC weapons, the RDA's recent discoveries on Pandora have led to a 'Big Gun' policy. And the RDA has some REALLY big guns. As well as different variants each one better than the last. Some examples of small arms are:

* Deadeye Rifle: Nicknamed the 'Standard Issue rifle' the Deadeye is the bread and butter of RDA forces. This rifle features an unrivaled shoot straight and hard burst fire in the entire RDA arsenal. Like UNSC weapons, the rifle is bullpup configured. The weapon fires 6.2x35mm rounds in 80 round magazines and fires at 600 rounds per minute. The different variants include TERRA I, EURYS II, SOLARIS III, and SOLARIS IV.

* Storm Assault Rifle: The storm is a less standardized rifle in RDA service. It comes with an underslung 20mm grenade launcher and fires the same caliber as the Deadeye. With the same magazine and firepower. Variants include the TERRA I, the EURYS II, the SOLARIS III, and SOLARIS IV.

M60 BANISHER machine gun: The BANISHER is the heavy caliber weapon for RDA soldiers. Descending from the American made M60 of the Cold War, the weapon has been given a unique heat shield and hand guard to prevent burning hands. (Very helpful for Avatars, in the form of the AVR M30, basically a bigger weapon.) The weapon also uses drum mags instead of a disintegrating belt, and also depleted plutonium rounds, allowing it to go through even the toughest armor. Variants include BANISHER I-IV.

PHALANX combat shotgun: The Bruiser is an RDA-designed weapon based on the CARB platform, like the Storm and Deadeye rifles. Firing 20mm shells, the weapon inflicts horrific injuries at close range. Variants go from I-IV

M222 Grenade Launcher: The M222 is the RDA's answer to multiple targets or heavy threats. Very portable, it can go where heavy vehicles are unable to. Variations include I-IV.

SN-9 WASP: The WASP is a modern, full featured revolver used by SecOps personnel, including Quaritch himself. While not RDA-issued like the Mosquito automatic pistol, the WASP is popular for those who find the former unsatisfactory. Reliable and a powerful 9mm high-velocity, sub-caliber sabot round leads to a lethal weapon. The revolver even had automatic and 2 burst modes in addition to the standard semi fire. Variants include STALAGMITE I, IRYS II, POLARIS III, and POLARIS IV.

* Mosquito pistol: The Mosquito pistol is the standard-issue sidearm for SecOps personnel. Unusually shaped, yet useful, the pistol bears a distinctive appearance with its large trigger guard, enclosed slide, and forward position of the grip relative to the slide. Despite the simplicity, durability, and low production cost, personnel have regarded it as weak. Still, it is popular for security forces.

Aerospatiale SA-2 Samson: The Samson is the Pelican of the RDA. Comes with door funs and detachable rocket pods that transports cargo and soldiers. It was in use on Earth for decades by the UNSC until the Pelican came along, threatening to end its reign. Due to the RDA's tendency to fight on the ground, the Samson became an iconic aircraft for the company, especially on Pandora. Trial runs in lications like the Himalayas, Antarctic regions, Honduras, and more showed the capability of performance in thin or thick atmospheres or extreme temperatures with little maintenance. The cockpit is pressurized, while the rear requires exopacks. Unlike Pelicans, the Samson uses coaxial propellers. The only propeller based vehicle the UNSC has is the Falcon.

AT-99 Scorpion Gunship: While the Samson is the 'Chinook,' the Scorpion is the 'Apache.' Armed with two dual .50 cal guns and two triple barrel 20mm Gatling guns, 150 TK-411WAFAR (Wrap-Around Fin Aerial Rockets) in ten 15-tube launchers, and Eight Hawkeye HELLFIRE multipurpose missiles. The Scorpion is a major threat to any that oppose the RDA's operations.


	10. The new orders A painful memory

AN: I'm not dead. College started. Work called. I was lazy and didn't wanna type. That and I kept hitting "I'll do it later" over and over again. Heh… K I'll shut up now.

PS: I'll be referencing another game in this chapter. You gotta pay close attention. Referencing, not telling. Also we get a fact about Quaritch.

Citadel.

Night was descending upon the planet, yet light filled the forest. Leka could only watch as he approached the structure, with the plants around him and his warriors emitting a luminous glow that could rival that of the Covenant's technology.

"This world has more to offer, and yet we merely scratch the surface." He said to his brother.

"Indeed. It seems the creatures here are rather exotic as well. That reminds me brother. With our Citadel built, the Unggoy have been monitoring Human communications. I believe that we can comfortably keep this base secure while at the same time not worrying about them finding us." Liko replied.

"What makes you say that brother?" Leka asked.

"First, the Humans all seem preoccupied with another force. A race the Humans know the name of. They are called the 'Na'vi." Liko said.

"Na'vi… do they happen to be blue skinned and taller than Humans? Because if so, I believe I observed them out in the jungle." Leka explained.

"What are they like?" Liko asked.

"They are technologically inferior. No vehicles, no houses, nothing. I am willing to say that they are no more advanced than the Unggoy or Jiralhanae were when we found them." Leka explained.

Liko folded his arms and began to think. "Hmm. That doesn't make sense. Why would the lesser, but still advanced, Humans be worried about a people who don't even know how to write?"

"This war grows stranger, brother. Regardless, we must inform the holy ones. Get a link to the Hierarchs ready, I must inform them of this discovery. In the meantime, continue to monitor Human communications. And I shall proceed however the Prophets dictate." Liko acknowledged his brother and left to prepare. The chittering and calling of animals in the distance began to grow closer. "Warriors! Report to the Citadel! We shall rest for the night until morning. I fear the wildlife here is not as welcoming as Human worlds at night."

It was probably for the best. Besides, in the distance, a collection of rainclouds began approaching.

 **Hell's Gate Ops Center.**

The Spartans stood at parade rest while John spoke to Quaritch.

"-It wasn't until we began to leave Camp Anvil that the Ferals attacked sir. Either they knew we were leaving and accelerated their schedule, or the Ferals were less concerned with us and more with the Camp itself."

"But Ryder told one of them to send a message, correct?"

"Yes sir. He toyed with the Feral, then he gave the message to deliver." John answered.

Quaritch crossed his arms and grinned a little. "Perhaps this will get those Na'vi to think twice. A lone shell-shocked survivor is just the thing that gets people to reconsider." His grin immediately left when he finished his sentence. "Then again it could be what gets them to fight harder. Let's just hope it's the former. I'm sure you're aware that Jake is no longer here with us?" He asked.

"Yes sir. We caught a quick ride on his Samson before he left for the Hallelujah Mountains." John said.

"That tree-hugger Grace thinks she can prevent me from keeping control, she's wrong. It won't be direct, but I can still check in to Jake's doc-vids. And send him some messages. Still, I'm worried about that position. It's located near a small area known for its Viperwolf population." Quaritch said.

"You want us to go there." John said matter-of-factly.

"Ha! You're psychic. Exactly Chief. Not a permanent relocation, I'll need you and your team available. Just in case. Ryder's team would do nicely, but he's got other responsibilities. Go ahead and prep for the trip, be ready to move at 1900. Until then, you're free to do as you please." Quaritch said. John saluted and returned to his team.

"So you think that Feral is going to deliver the message?" Fred asked.

"I hope so. I'm not crazy about killing the indigenous considering the events going on right now." Kelly said.

"So, it looks like we're moving in with Jake and company?" Linda asked.

"That's right. We're packing, then waiting until 1900. You go ahead. I'm going to the firing range." John turned to the range while his team continued on.

… well two of them anyway.

"Hello sir." The weapons officer said as the Chief entered.

"I'd like to test fire a WASP revolver please." John said to him.

The officer simply turned in his swivel-chair and grabbed a pistol, then placed it on the desk. "There you go. Mark IV variant. Figured you'd like the big one." John took the pistol and took a section. He was the only one in the range, other than the officer.

John began to muse over the situation again as he fired the weapon. A lone survivor's report is something people listen to. The Na'vi as a whole will soon learn that the 'Sky Warriors' are indeed real.

But there was no telling whether or not it would actually work. History had indeed shown that brute force wasn't always the answer. The war against the Covenant is a prime example. Vietnam, the American Revolution, the IRA, the Islamic Terror Period. All this gave proof of the fact. Then again, that was Human vs Human, none of those wars had superior alien foes or super soldiers. So the topic was still open for debate.

That however wasn't bugging John. What lingered on his mind was Jake and his progress. So far he gave reports on the tree, the geography, and the wildlife. But what he didn't talk about was his progress with getting the Na'vi out of the tree. It's the whole reason he was there in the first place.

It WAS still only a day or two into the mission, and there was at least four months to complete the mission. Maybe he was just overthinking things. So far, even though he had to make tough decisions, none were as tough as the predicament he was going through. It was simple giving he was fighting the Covenant. His thoughts turned back to the Na'vi. What if it DID come down to a fight?

So far, he's been a hero to thousands, if not millions, the hundred millions, of humans all over Human space. He's saved civilians, stopped assaults, and killed hundreds if not thousands of Covenant soldiers.

Soldiers who DESERVED to die.

The Na'vi however didn't deserve it, even if it came down to it. They didn't want to kill Humans, they just wanted Humans to be less invasive. Would his public image be soiled if war did erupt? Not only would it affect him, it would affect all Spartans. When it comes to Humans, you have a long list of accomplishments, people love you. But you screw up once, even accidentaly, you're treated like a disease. And in groups and organizations, when ONE person messes up, EVERYONE else gets blamed too.

"I know you're there Kelly." The said Spartan turned the corner of the doorway and into the armory.

"How'd you know?" She asked in mock innocence.

"I noticed you stopping while Fred and Linda kept going out of the corner of my eye." Not much went unnoticed by him. The officer was reading a newspaper in an 'I'll be doing something else and not bug you' behavior. (And no it's not some fancy holographic paper. It's good old fashioned printing press era paper. Yes. Even in 2548, papers still exist. THIS ISN'T MASS EFFECT PEEPS!)

"Just sorting the thoughts of our assignment. I'm thinking about possible consequences. Public relations wise." John said.

"You're worried about the public opinion." Kelly said.

"In the form of rebels. It's happened before in history. And if this is covered up, sooner or later the truth will break free. Maybe sometime after this war ends some rebels will rise up in response to the incident. A lot of people were against the first war, despite the need for resources. I'm sure a second war against the Na'vi would be the breaking point." John explained.

"Well that's what Jake's here to prevent. Make a deal and stop all that." Kelly said. "It doesn't hurt to think of the future. Because when we win this war, there's no telling how other Humans will react. Take for example, the Frontier Militia." Kelly said before stopping immediately.

John felt his blood slightly boil at the name. His face began to contort into rage. "Oh god I- dammit I'm sorry John- I-"

"It's ok Kelly. It wasn't your fault." He said calmly. Although Kelly noticed John's fist tightening and relaxing.

John was a fair judge of character and could understand differing opinions, even a wish for independence. But the Frontier Militia was an exception. A rebel force bigger, stronger, and even older than the other factions. Some soldiers in the UNSC used the term 'Monkeys' to describe these rebels. And it was this one group that, John agreed, deserved that label. It was not a question of race mind you. It was a matter of actions all together. The Militia was founded after a different company similar to the RDA abandoned a large cluster of outer planets to concentrate on unrest closer to home. Once they came back, the planets were thriving and had access to rich supplies of resources. Trade and negotiation was tried first. However it failed, leading to skirmishes and other colonies being attacked. And it wasn't until the fall of Harvest that the company stepped up to take the resources for the war effort.

Thus the Militia truly began to fight. But why is John so tainted by them? When he was a child, before being conscripted, the Militia made an attack on his home colony. He lost his uncle and aunt to it. Leaving him bitter towards the Militia.

And the worst part is, while many rebel groups gave up their independence for survival. The Militia said "Let Earth burn. We don't need it."

"On the bright side, we dealt them a major blow, so you can take it easy." Kelly said.

Regardless of the situation, they'd be ready. After some preparations with their own weapons and gear, John and Kelly made their way to the Samson area. There they found a pilot willing to take them to the Hallelujah Mountains. Next to them was Ryder and his team. "Heading out sir?" Ryder asked.

"Yes. Up to the Hallelujah Mountains with Jake." John replied.

"Wow. Well prepare yourselves. Once you see the mountains, you'll never forget them. I know I didn't." Ryder said.

"Where are you heading?" John asked.

"Up to the Plains of Goliath it's another major area we have. It's near the Well of Souls. I won't bore you with the specifics, but there have been sightings of Ferals. Not sure why they're there now. It's one of our most heavily defended sites. Of course it's where only a privileged few Na'vi are allowed to hunt, that may have something to do with it. Anyway, tell Jake I said hi. And hurry! Looks like it's gonna rain." Ryder said.

He was right, the clouds were looking mean and it was getting dark. So with no time to lose, the Spartans piled in the Samson and were off. They had a nice view on the ride with the sun setting, until they ran into fog. "Whelp. We're almost there, my instruments are getting screwed up." Said the pilot. Fred and Kelly were up with him while John and Linda were in the back.

"The hell? What's that all about?" Fred asked. The Samson's instruments were going nuts, but the craft was flying with no difficulty.

"We're in the Flux Vortex, screws with the instruments, including missiles and other electronics." Said the pilot.

He wasn't kidding, John's motion tracker was going nuts, and the compass on his MA5 was rotating endlessly. "We're VFR Spartans."

"How? You can't see anything." Fred said.

"Exactly." But a little after he said that, the Spartans could make out shadows. The fog became less thick. And before they knew it, they saw the mountains.

They really were floating.

"Holy shit… they really do float." Fred said. John couldn't help but be amazed. FLOATING MOUNTAINS. Everywhere. Moss and plant life hanging off of them with waterfalls becoming mist.

"So how's that for you?" Asked the pilot.

"Some say seeing is believing. And I am _definitely_ seeing." Kelly said.

A little after, the Samson found the small shack Jake and co resided in. "Better hurry, I think the rain's about to come! Samsons can fly in rain but I'd prefer not to!" Grabbing their gear, the Spartans wasted little time for the pilot and ran to the shack.

"I'm already gonna suspect Grace is gonna be upset with us being here." Kelly said.

"Yeah, well I wasn't exactly planning for her to make us milk and cookies with a warm welcome." Fred said.

Inside the shack.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" Grace demanded.

"Looks like Quaritch didn't take too kindly to you relocating us." Jake said with a smug grin. She scoffed and stormed to the link section.

"So… what now?" Norm asked.

"Now, we just go with the flow. Those soldier's aren't going anywhere unless ordered by Quaritch. You know that as well as I do." Jake said as he wheeled his way to the door. After a couple of minutes, the door opened, and in walked John followed the other Spartans.

"Sir." Jake said.

"Jake." John said back.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you think you're doing here?" A rather annoyed Grace asked.

"Quaritch. Enough said."

"The last thing I need is a bunch of hulking warmongers watching over us." Grace retorted.

"So you'd rather the nearby Viperwolf population have a good chance at you? They ARE out there. Or were you too busy with flowers and spruces to know this?' Fred said.

Grace had enough and stormed back to the rear section. "If it makes you feel better we're gonna be sleeping outside!" Kelly called.

Thunder sounded. And rain fell right after he said that.

"Uhhhh. You sure about that?" Jake asked.

"A little rain never hurt anyone. Especially Spartans." Said Fred.

"Besides. The armor is airtight. No water is getting in here." Kelly added.

As the Spartans sat in the pouring torrent outside, effectively scaring off any would-be attackers, Jake got to recording his progress so far.

 **Citadel**

The hand of the holographic top Hierarch rubbed against the chin with intrigue and curiosity filling the eyes. "The information you tell me is most intriguing Fleetmaster. In fact I find myself wishing I was there." Truth said.

"Perhaps it is for the best noble Hierarch. This world is dangerous. My group had killed several creatures before we discovered the 'Na'vi.'" Leka said.

"And you say the Humans are concerned about these undoubtedly inferior creatures? If that's the case then having them as part of the Covenant may be a big benefit to our war." Truth said.

"But should these creatures decide not to be part of our glorious union. What then Truth?" Regret asked as if it really WAS going to happen.

"So far nothing of value has been found on the planet. Until further notice, we shall show no concern for their decision. Our prime focus is the Humans. Leka. Carry on with your duties. But for the time being, be invisible. We need more time to observe and study this planet. After all, the possibility of relics is never far behind." Truth said to the Fleetmaster.

"Of course Hierarch. We cannot afford to damage such precious gifts."

"Exactly. In the meantime. Study the Na'vi AND the Humans. See how they interact. How they socialize. And whether or not there IS any bad blood between the species." Leka stood upright and placed his fist over his chest, the Sangheili equivalent of a salute.

"It will be done."

As the holograms flickered off, Leka turned to Liko who awaited at the door. "The Unggoy who monitors Human communications. What is his name?" Leka asked.

"I believe it is Bapat, brother." "Bring him here please."

It wasn't long really, while all Unggoy looked the same, one who spends much time with them can tell individuals. The Unggoy was brought before Leko, who received a short bow from the stocky soldier. "Bapat reporting Fleetmaster." The Unggoy said.

"Bapat. You are an expert at studying and speaking alien languages correct?"

"Yes sir. I am above average, even for an Unggoy, I can speak and understand several Human languages, as well as those of the Covenant." Bapat said.

"Excellent. I want you to accompany me and my brother with our patrols when we scout the natives. We need to know their language and establish a satisfactory introduction." Leko said.

"Name the time and the place sir." 'An Unggoy unafraid to go with patrols… either he is foolish, crazy, a liar, maybe two or all three. Or maybe some of his kind truly can be fearless…' Leka thought, surprised at the response.

"We move later in the week. For now, we coordinate the incoming forces while you continue monitoring Human communications." Leka said.

 **Hell's Gate.**

"We made it sir. It's storming and comms are buggy we made it to the shack." Quaritch was on the horn, or a screen, with 117 and Ryder, both of whom reached their destinations.

"I imagine Grace was less than happy?" He asked.

"Yes she was." The Colonel chuckled at his success.

"And you Ryder?"

"Spotted major Feral movements. But they've been at a distance. Seem afraid to try anything." We're keeping a close eye on them."

"Good. We'll continue hourly to daily reports until further notice. Stay safe boys. It's a nasty world out there." He said.

"Yes sir." Both replied.

The screen shrank and dissipated, changing to the generic charts seen on others. Quaritch made his way to the elevator. "XO has the deck!" He shouted, receiving a chorus of 'Yes sir's' He turned in the elevator with a smile on his face. A modest one at that. As soon as the doors closed though, it was replaced with a frown. He let out a deep sigh, then put the smile back on when the doors opened. Wherever he went, personnel gave him a path. He walked to the mess hall, which was empty this time of the day. The frown returned. He requested an alcoholic beverage from a dispersal unit, then found a table at the far end of the cafeteria. 'Can't let them see me like this.' He thought. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad, at first glance, junk. Placing it onto the table, he sorted the objects. Crumpled papers and a little handmade bracelet. He took the bracelet, gently, as if it were a butterfly and inspected the beads on it. A collection of pink and white flowers and beads with a row of letter beads occupying a section.

'Granpa.'

Next came the papers. It was letters. Each from someone named Elizabeth. They were written by what seemed to be a child in the 4th grade. Each about summer vacations and hopes to see 'Granpa' again.

Quaritch reached into his left bicep pocket next, and pulled out two pictures. One was of a family. Mother, Father, two sons, and a younger girl. Along with an older man. Older than the parents. All dressed like normal citizens. The other was the older man wearing UNSC drab with the little girl in his arms, wearing a frilly pink dress. Both looking as if they had something worth more than riches and fame.

Tears fell. "Oh Lizzy. Why you… why'd they have to take you?" The sentence got more emotional, close to breaking into a sob. As the Colonel succumbed and consumed his drink.

2534\. New Harmony, near Arcadia.

"Kids! Grandpa's here!" The mother's call had an instant effect as the children rushed to the front door to greet the man in UNSC drab.

"GRANDPA!"

"Heya little piggies!" He said as he crouched to their level to interact with them.

"I'm not a piggie Gwanpa!" The little girl said, not yet pronouncing her Rs.

"Well what is it then? The TWO little piggies? There needs to be a third piggie Lizzy." The girl giggled as the grandfather made a tickle gesture towards her. "Have you been good for your mommy and daddy?"

"Danny spilled juice on the wug." Elizabeth said.

"Ahw Lizzy!"

It was the same procedure whenever he visited the house. He'd come, the kids would greet him, the mother made cake while the father put sports on. It was a good routine. "Look at how big you've gotten Lizzy. You've grown at least an inch or two."

"No! I gwew a foot Gwanpa!" She pouted.

"Oh you're a little liar, little piggie."

"No I'm not!" He chuckled at her granddaughter's attitude. Stubborn, but not defiant. Kinda reminded her of himself.

"Did you like Summer Camp?" He asked.

"Yeah, but the bugs wouldn't leave me alone!" She whined.

"Yeah. Bugs do that. They 'bug' you. Ha ha ha."

"Gwanpa? I made you something in school." She said.

"You did? What is it?" She handed him a handmade bracelet, shiny and clean. It had 'Granpa' written in bead on it. "Aw. Isn't that nice?" He said.

"I couldn't find a D, so I had to spell it like that." She said sadly.

"Oh that's ok sweetie. You say it that way anyway. I love it." He said putting it on.

"But you know… you should have put a W where the R is." He chuckled.

"Gwanpa!" She pouted. He laughed and gave her head a good rub. His expression then turned to a more serious tone.

"Lizzy. Listen. Grandpa's gonna be going out to fight the monsters again soon. So this may be the last time you see me for a while." He said. Lizzy frowned with a sad look in her eyes.

"Gwanpa? Why do those mean aliens hate us?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. "Well Lizzy, that's a hard question. But, from what we know. The aliens think we are meanies to their gods. Much different than the God we have. It doesn't make sense, but, you'll learn that few things do sometimes." He explained. She looked at him puzzled, then seemingly understanding, smiled.

"I'll see you again soon wight Granpa?" She asked.

"You got it Lizzy."

He would indeed see her again… but for the last time.

1 year later.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!" The sounds of war echoed in the distance as Human soldiers held out against the Covenant onslaught. For now at least. Captain Quaritch was leading a squad of marines through a war torn neighborhood back to friendly lines with civilians in tow. A burst from his assault rifle and an Elite was taken down, another following his comrade. A needle hit a marine in the arm, causing the soldier to scream in pain while another hit the shooter. "Get the civilians to safety!" So far they were doing well. Only a few casualties in comparison to the others. A few more meters and they made it to the safezone. Defended by towers with multiple machine guns. As the civilians got to the shuttles, the squad reported to the commanding officer. "Another group made it sir!" Quaritch said.

"Excellent. We got one more group out there, about a couple mikes from here. They got children and no way to escape. We're sending you and two additional squads to get them, once that's done, the area will be fully evacuated and we can made preparations to fight back." The CO said.

"Understood. You heard the commander. Check your ammo and water, and let's move out." As they exited the compound, the two squads joined them on the search. The good news was air support cleared their path earlier. The bad news? There were some cloaked Elites there still. "Keep an eye on the trackers. Call em as you see em."

"Sir." Immediately after that was said and done, a marine yelled "I HAVE ONE!" He opened fire and shields flickered from an invisible specter of death, who quickly moved, at the cost of his shields failing at the arm.

"Keep your heads on a swivel!" Quaritch yelled. Every few meters they'd find more and open fire. It wasn't until they got closer that the threats actually fought back.

Four marines went down, while two Elites were shot, the process repeated at least two more times, with the marines losing only three more.

"Civvies sighted!" Mostly children too.

"Set the course for the base, we gotta get back now!" Quaritch ordered. Then he saw familiar faces. "Danny? George?"

"Grandpa?" The family was there, all dirtied from hiding in the rubble.

"Wait… where's Lizzy?" The mother was teary eyed before he asked.

"We couldn't find her! I think she's dead! The house was destroyed not too long ago, and Lizzy was still there when it happened!"

Quaritch froze stiff. Contemplating the unbearable news. His face turned to frustration as he faced his soldiers. "Who's second in command here!?" He shouted. A single marine, with a Lt. badge on his helmet raised his hand. "Lieutenant. You listen and don't object! You get these civvies and soldiers back to the base! I'm heading for that house. If you don't hear anything within 10 minutes, assume I'm dead!" He ordered, before turning and taking off full sprint before anyone could open their mouths.

"Hang on Lizzy, I'm coming." He said, running through the flaming, destroyed neighborhood.

…

"No… nonononononono." The house was ruined, with holes everywhere and walls torn down, with fires finishing the rest.

"LIZZY!"

He held his breath… no answer.

"LIZZY!"

Nothing still.

He frantically ran to the house, digging and shoving through the once beautiful home for any trace of his beloved granddaughter. Hoping for at least a barely breathing girl. Alive. Nothing was found in the house, so he checked the backyard where debris was strewn. Planks of wood and bricks were tossed and thrown to find any sign of her.

And he found it.

At the swing set.

On the ground, a tiny body lay. Not moving. Not breathing. "No." He whispered. "Please God no." He slowly made his way to the body, kneeling as his fears began to be realized. Same dress. Same hair. Same everything. And two long, thin gashes in her back. Gently he turned the body over-

And stared into the lifeless eyes of his granddaughter.

"No… no… nonono… no please no."

He shook his head as his eyes began to tear up. In her chest were the same gashes. An energy sword. His trembling hand carefully went to her eyes and closed them, giving her some sense of a peaceful rest Something caught the corner of his eye. Standing on a hill a few feet from him was the tallest Elite he ever saw. Tall as a Hunter. It wielded an energy sword.

'The sword…'

A phantom showed up immediately, it's grav lift sucking the Elite into the belly of the craft. And taking off into the sky.

…

…

…

'He was right there.'

Quaritch stood trembling, grief and anger overcoming him.

"He was right there." He said aloud.

"He was right there-"

"And I didn't do a goddamn thing!"  
He threw his head back and shot his gaze to the sky, where two Covenant cruisers hovered in orbit.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

A Warthog with two Spartans appeared as he screamed. "Captain. We were sent to-" The soldier stopped as soon as he saw what was going on. The now granddaughter-less Quaritch delicately picked up her lifeless body and walked somberly to the awaiting vehicle.

"How am I supposed to tell them?"

…

The news was heartbreaking. A funeral was held. But that didn't do Quaritch any peace. He entered a seemingly endless depression. That landed him at a desk job in an attempt to rehabilitate him.

Instead it led to a resignation letter.

It took four years for the RDA to get his attention. Only after the former marine contemplated his future did he take up their offer. He was instantly made a Colonel for his record and sent to Pandora, where his skills were truly used. He's been there ever since.

But time made the wounds worse.

"I'm pretty much stuck here until this damn mining is over. So I don't know how. Or when…" He began, staring at the picture, before taking another swig. "But I made a promise to you Lizzy. That if I EVER got the chance. Even if it meant giving up everything. I would get back on the battlewagon. Find that Elite SOB… and KILL HIM."

He slammed the bottle onto the table with an audible 'clunk.'

"So help me…"

AN: So that's that. I decided to give Quaritch a good history, with a major traumatic event to boot to in a way explain his often brutal personality and distaste for the Na'vi. Besides, what could be more traumatic than seeing your little granddaughter dead before your very eyes? Only for the killer to be right there and still escape?

Also, I've been brainstorming with this whole crossover business with Halo, and sometime in the future, and balancing the other fics, (Yeah right.) I will make something of a continuation. But AFTER I either finish or get closer to the end of this one. K that's all. Peace out Muthafubbas.

PS: Did you guess the referenced game? If you couldn't, here's a hint. "Titan." No it's not Attack on Titan.


	11. The Truth is Revealed

AN: I had hoped someone would've guessed the referenced game by now, despite the short time span. So I'm dropping a more obvious hint.

About a month and a half had passed since the Spartans arrived at the shack. Every couple of days they'd be called back to assist in other operations. Convoy protection, search and destroy, animal extermination, and minor deforestation. Usually with the dangerous flora.

"Spartans have made it back to the shack sir. They're resetting the perimeter. Are they that concerned about the animals attacking?" A radio officer asked.

"When you're a Spartan. You expect anything and everything," Quaritch said looking over the HALO station, "hell I wouldn't be surprised if they had a plan for if a Covenant Assault Carrier suddenly showed up, God forbid."

Selfridge walked in with Ryder. "How's Jake's progress going Colonel." He asked.

"We're batting about 500. He's in the process of learning the language while at the same time getting some good intel on their capabilities."

"Has he made ANY progress on relocation whatsoever?" Selfridge asked.

"Negative." Selfridge sighed, then recollected himself.

"Okay. There's still time. So we can wait." He said.

"Also sir," Ryder began, "we've been getting reports of unidentified creatures from elite patrols in the Omaticaya vicinity."

"Unidentified creatures? What do you mean?" Quaritch asked.

"They spot something different, they investigate, but when they turn the corner or climb the hill, it's gone. Nothing. No trace. Like there was nothing at all. I'm starting to think we need shorter shifts and more fill-ins." Ryder explained. Quaritch pondered the news. Even the elite forces had their limits, especially with the creatures in that area of the land. Thanators, Viperwolves, the occasional Hammerhead, and more.

"… yeah… that's a good idea. I'll radio for a change and-"

"Sir. Sorry to interrupt. But you have guests." A security officer said.

"Whoever it is, can they wait?" He asked.

"I told them to. They said no."

Quaritch scoffed and sighed. "Fine bring them in." The officer left, leaving him to finish. "Like I said. I'll radio for shorter shifts and extra fill-ins. In the meantime, you get some rest and be prepared for anything. We haven't got much going on since the Anvil Attack. The Na'vi have been keeping their distance. Good thing too."

"Sir." Ryder said.

The officer returned with two science-types, one an older, middle-aged woman, the other, a younger male. "Another scientist? I don't remember requesting more." Selfridge said confused. "Because you didn't," she began, "Dr. Catherine Halsey. I'm sure you know me." She said rather irritated.

"Wait," Quaritch began, "Halsey? THE Halsey? The Halsey who-"

"The one and only." She answered.

While VERY few outside ONI knew where the Spartans came from, a few privileged more knew who worked to bring them to life. Quaritch and Selfridge were among these privileged. "What are you doing here on Pandora?" Asked Selfridge.

"You know EXACTLY what I'm here for." She said matter-of-factly.

"… oh shit. Of course. Look, I understand you're mad but-"

"Mad? Try furious! Try despicably hostile!" She nearly shouted. Earning attention from some of the personnel in the command center. Selfridge looked around and took notice of this.

"Look if we're gonna do this then let's enter the glass office." He said gesturing towards the desk.

"Robert. Wait for me out here." She said to her assistant calmly and without irritation. The supervisor and the scientist entered the office and closed the doors.

"Thank goodness for soundproofing." Quaritch said.

"What?" Robert and Ryder asked.

"That office is soundproofed. Makes good for those major corporate talks."

Probably for the best too. As the argument began, the voices and anger rose.

"Look. I get you're pissed off but we don't have a lot of options. I wanted a different solution to but all my arrows aimed for the Spartans. We needed them here to help us." Selfridge said.

"They are NEEDED at the front lines where the Covenant are! Taking just one, let alone four, increases our chances of losing THAT much more!" Halsey shot back.

"Well I don't know about you but we need EVERY LITTLE bit of Unobtanium, among other resources, we can get! Most of the once plentiful worlds are low, with enough to last for about the next four years. The further more plentiful ones are dangerously in the path of the Covenant or are being held by those traitors in the Frontier Militia or other rebel groups. God be with those IMC guys, rest their Titan-driving souls. Let's not forget the fact that the SAFE ones number only about five to six. Pandora being one of them!"

"Alternative energy. The RDA has a big share hold and industry with that. Ever try being green?!"

"Yeah, but even with all that, the factories and labs still need more power. Those weapons aren't gonna make themselves you know. Power from matter-antimatter reactors, that Unobtanium provides, is more than sufficient for this. Maybe if nerds like yourself spent more time with energy renewability instead of deciding whether the egg or the chicken came first we wouldn't be having this problem! Some of the blame is on guys like me there's no doubt about that! But not all of it!"

"What if a colony falls because of the relocation? You ever consider that genius?!"

"I was BORN on a colony! In fact that same exact colony is STILL my home! Sol eterno. Means 'Eternal Sunshine' in Spanish. That's my home, a nice tropical climate world. My family lives there. My wife, two sons, three daughters, sister and brother, and my old man live there. Let's add to it that it is VERY close to the front lines! So you can bet that I am VERY well aware of the risks!"

"Have you ever thought about increasing the amount of soldiers here you have in your garrisons? That tends to work with you corporate bigots! More soldiers, more guns, more security."

"It's about quality too. Our soldiers are damn good, some are former soldiers or rebels, but they're still only Human. Spartans on the other hand are Human, but better! They have already broken morale of Ferals on this planet, we've seen attacks drop to 1-0 every two weeks. It used to be about 5 every four days! A major change! This is widespread on the planet mind you! Those Spartans are giving the Na'vi a big reason to stay away!"

"You idiot. You are uniting the Na'vi against the Spartans. This makes it harder to mine. ONI could come up with a better plan in their worst ideas. Have you even tried to frame the leaders to at least sow doubt? Did you at least compromise the mining operation to prevent a war or did you want to circle jerk how great you are?"

"I assure you we did EVERYTHING diplomatic in the book. We offered them roads, medicines, schools, technology, but they like mud. Of course they do they're savages. Then came Falco's 'great idea' to shut down the Na'vi, effectively ruining our chances at diplomacy. Not that there were many to begin with. It took scientific minds and the sig spec Ryder to find the Well of Souls to stop the war, however the fuck that works. If we have to go through this shit again it'll be too soon. These blue monkeys only seem to respect force and strength. Spartans are good at it! So unless you can come up with a BETTER plan that gets the Na'vi to stay away, this conversation is OVER! The Spartans are staying until we've established the new mining site!"

Halsey scoffed. "Amateurs. I'm not leaving until they do." She said.

"That's fine. Just don't feel like a VIP." Selfridge said, making for the door. His communications device rang, prompting him to step out of the center again. Halsey stepped out with a very evident scowl on her face.

Quaritch spoke up. "I'll have a Samson arrange to take you to him. If you're interested." Referring to John.

The Doctor was caught off guard. "You- you'd do that?" She asked calmly.

"It's obvious you aren't going anywhere without him. And call me crazy, but I'm getting a vibe that you're attached to him." The Colonel said.

Halsey was taken off guard. "What what makes say that? I mean it's not like-"

"I know I know. But no one would just pack up and come to this nightmare planet for a few Spartans. After all, they are the best of the best." He said.

Halsey was pretty embarrassed to say the least. He HAD to have taken a shot in the dark to nail that. It was only herself who held special value for John. "I'll- I'll take the offer. Just… don't tell anyone about this." She said.

"Heh heh, my lips are sealed." Quaritch said with a smug smile, realizing his victory.

"Let's go Robert."

 **Shack.**

John was amazed at how the planet kept offering more and more wonders to the team as they continued their mission. He and his team at one point went into the mountains to investigate the local fauna. Out of curiosity. Thanks to the low gravity, the thrusters normally used for space or fall control were able to get them around fairly well in a jump jet function. Very well actually The Banshees were plentiful up here. They debated the validity of the nickname, given experience with a 'different' kind of Banshee

"I mean sure they're dangerous but they don't spew plasma shots at you." Fred said.

"Don't have to. One swipe, they grab you, and who knows what then?" Kelly replied.

"Why go for that when you could just blast a fuel rod crater there and then?" Fred argued.

As the two debated, John took another look at the Pandorapedia and did some research on the previous conflict. It was dubbed 'The Tipani Conflict.' While many Na'vi tribes participated, the prime clan was the Tipani. The records showed this clan had much more land, influence, control, and warriors than the typical tribe, considering the fact that they participated in major battles all over the planet.

Now they were about the size of the usual clan. And the RDA had a firm hold in former territories. "Sir. We got a Samson in bound. Looks like Trudy's back." Linda said, her scope trained on a distant dot that grew bigger. Sure enough it was Trudy, Chief recognized the decals on her Samson. The Spartans remained as they were as the craft powered down, and the occupants exited.

'Wait. Occupants?'

Two scientists were with Trudy, who approached the Spartans. "Got some guests for you Chief." She said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Said you'd know as soon as you saw her." 'Her?' The two scientists got closer, one was an unfamiliar young male, the other was-

"Wait. Is that?" Fred began. Behind the faceplate of the exopack was a face that any Spartan would remember, even if amnesia took over. The woman took note of the four soldiers and smiled.

"Hello John. It's been a while."

"Dr. Halsey… What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you back to the front lines." She replied.

"I knew it. Sooner or later it was gonna happen." Said Linda.

"You guessed right then Linda." Kelly replied.

"Why are you out here at this shack instead of the main complex… Hell's Gate was it called?" Halsey asked.

"We're providing some protection/supervision of a special Avatar driver here." John said.

"Avatars. Isn't that the project to interact with the natives using artificial bodies?" She asked.

"That's it. A Jake Sully, along with Trudy, another driver named Norm Spellman. And the head of the program-"

"Thank god. Scientists." A voice said. The group turned to find Grace exiting the shack, with Jake and Norm following after. "At last I can finally talk with other- sweet mother of God what are YOU doing here?" She asked in a rather upset voice.

"Hello Grace."

The two highly intelligent woman stared at one another in the eye like two western gunfighters. "You two know each other?" Asked John.

"Grace and I were once colleagues." Halsey answered.

"Colleagues? HA! She was my goddamn roommate back in university." Grace spat.

"SHE ended up being the worst roommate ever of course." Halsey said with a sneer of her face.

"Oh I was, was I? I didn't have my face stuffed into every book about human physiology and PowerPoints on artificial intelligences." Grace retorted.

"No, you had your eyes glued on every plant you could find and every book on language you could read." As the two shot back insults, the rest watched on.

"Wow. This is certainly interesting." Robert said.

"I don't think these two will even get the chance to go inside." Norm said. The two took notice of one another shortly after.

"Ah sorry, uh Robert Fletcher. Halsey's assistant."

"Norm Spellman, Avatar driver. Assistant to Grace you could say." The two said as they shook hands.

A few minutes later, everyone went inside the shack, with the two scientists in a staring contest. Basically everyone was acting as though they weren't there.

"So. Avatar drivers huh? What's it like, literally taking control of another body?" Robert asked.

"It's something that isn't easily explained," Norm began, "you're the same person you were before. But at the same time, you're someone else. It's like a dream."

"Yep," Grace said without taking her eye off of Halsey, "Something that can't be achieved by being a Spartan."

"Anyway, did you help with the Spartans?" Asked Norm.

"No. I started learning under Halsey in 2545. But I AM working with a means to give the Spartans a kind of upgrade. Just not a major top secret thing. A simple serum or something. Make them stronger and faster, more able to complete their tasks of making war miserable for the Covenant." Robert replied.

"Correct," Halsey said. "Something that can't be achieved by being an Avatar."

"Ah jeez will you two hurry up and divorce already? You're killing us here!" Trudy said. The scientists gave no indication of acknowledgement to her statement.

"So Jake, when's the next link?" John asked.

"Uh let's see. It's about five minutes from now. More language lessons. Followed by the usual trek through the jungle, and more tree-hugger stuff."

"Man. Sounds like torture. Especially the language." Said Fred.

"Yeah but I figure it's like field-stripping a weapon. Repetition, repetition."

"Something a Spartan can surely do better." Halsey said.

 **Wilderness**

Bapat sat and listened as the Na'vi spoke to one another, the natural advantage of unburdened neural pathways allowing him to decipher the alien language almost instantly as he pieced the words together.

So far this is the eighth time he's studied them, and he's already learned how to speak complete sentences in the language. By the end of this survey. He would speak in complete paragraphs. Interestingly, five of those eight times, he has witnessed a male appearing to speak to a female. In Human English. Which drew suspicion from him. Leka knew about it, and still holding the benefit of the doubt, said 'It is likely that the male had spent time with the Humans, likely to learn about them, only to forget his own tongue. It has happened to a Kig-Yar who studied my people before. Couldn't squawk like he used to. The only question is, do they know about US?' "Bapat. How goes your progress?" Leka asked silently.

"Very well, Fleetmaster. I will have at least a vast understanding of their whole language by the end of this watch, if not a complete one." He replied.

"That is good, because Human communications are speaking of minimal Na'vi activity near their sectors. We can learn about locations these creatures hold dear and discover any Human bases nearby. If there are any." Leka said. So far they knew of the main Human complex named 'Hell's Gate' and a massive port installation further away, among other encampments.

The more Human locations the Covenant learned of, the better. "Once we finish here. We will speak to the leader of these people."

The plan was perfect. Bapat would be the translator for both parties, while four Special Forces Sangheili stood guard with Leka, who himself was tall, even for a Sangheili. He was likely as tall as the Na'vi. So that should play as an intimidation factor. Should things go wrong, there was no doubt they could fight their way out. They wielded gifts from the gods whose wisdom spanned millennia. These creatures wielded sticks and stones. Literally.

…

Jake was done with yet another learning session from Neytiri. Now he was resting while rehearsing his Na'vi, so far he could speak short sentences. But he was a long way from being authentic.

He noticed that the villagers were getting a bit restless, then started to clamor. Tsu'tey and a band of hunters were making way to the center of the tree, where Eytukan stood. He noticed Tsu'tey had a look of concern on his face. Barely making eye contact. He turned to see what was happening.

Jake's heart stopped.

The unmistakable form of an Elite of high rank wearing a large cape adorned with what he speculated his rank emboldened on it, with another high ranking Elite at his side, four special forces Elites following, and a Grunt came by. He felt the lead Elite's gaze fall upon him. The Elite was tall. Like Hunter tall. "No. No no please god no. Anything but this." He barely whispered.

.

"These creatures… why do you bring them here?"

Eytukan was genuinely curious, yet nervous at the same time. These were not Sky People, not the Sky People they knew. Six taller creatures stood before him wearing armor that shined as the fires of Homtree's torches burned. They too, wore these masks that seemed to mimic the Sky People's masks. Since the 'air' was toxic to them. "We found them outside our hunting ground, they didn't hide. They didn't fight. They simply approached us. Unafraid, and requested an audience." Tsu'tey replied. It was then the stocky shorter alien stepped forward, with a mask as well, and some strange contraption strapped to his back. The tallest of the creatures spoke, with a voice that sent chills down the spines of all the Na'vi who listened. Despite not understanding.

"I am Bapat. Unggoy servant to Fleetmaster Leka 'Tgumee."

The little alien talked. In pure Na'vi, despite the high-pitch in its voice, it was clear as day to them all. "He says. 'I am Fleetmaster Leka 'Tgumee. I am a Sangheili. A member of a species who dominates the military arm of the holy empire known as The Covenant." Eytukan's eyes widened. 'Covenant… that is the word that… oh Eywa.' Leka spoke again. And Bapat translated. "I am honored to meet you, Chief of the Omaticaya." As Bapat finished, Leko made a bowing gesture with his upper torso.

Eytukan took a deep breath and recomposed himself. "Why do you come here Leka?" Eytukan asked.

"I am here on orders of the Hierarchs, three San'Shyuum whose power is unrivaled in our holy Covenant, to find Human worlds and reduce them to ash and cinders." The Na'vi murmured at this, as it became more obvious that the Covenant not only really DID exist like the Sky People said, but really WERE trying to wipe them out. Eytukan had to choose his next words carefully. For he and his kind had already had some agreements with the Sky People, and therefore, may feel the wrath of these aliens.

"We are aware of the Humans here, and we are aware that there is a strong chance that you either were willingly or forcibly agreed upon certain things. Such as the mining of your world."

Eytukan had no response, but was slightly relieved. He nodded. "Regardless, we are simply here to destroy the Humans. Only should you interfere would you feel our wrath. Any other commander would eradicate you too. I however, see the possible benefits of at the very least, an understanding between our peoples." This alien was speaking of peace. Just like the Sky People, however it was against the Sky People. Eytukan felt past experiences flare up in him.

"These Sky People speak of peace, but they already bring a war to us. A war that left many dead and more injured. They are the reason our planet cries and Eywa is restless. They killed my daughter. They destroy the forest for resources. They kill the animals for nothing. And now, they bring Sky Devils with them. An unseen wall that stops our arrows. Strength to rival the Palulukan. Speed placing shame upon the Ikran. Strike as deadly as the Angtsik."

As Bapat translated, Leka gasped. And spoke. "These devils you speak of. Are they Human with armor? And faceplates that show no face?"

"That is correct."

"We call them Demons. The Humans call them Spartans. They are truly dangerous, as you have learned. Just ONE of those Humans can destroy a thousand Sangheili. If you help us destroy them, and even eliminate the Humans. I am sure the Hierarchs would be very grateful, even offer your people a place in the Covenant. Our Great Journey is wide, and we walk it side by side."

…

Leko watched as Eytukan processed his proposition. Regardless of the answer, the outcome would be the same. The Humans here would die. And the Spartans would follow.

"I must have time to decide. It is too soon to make such a great decision." Eytukan finally said.

"I understand great Chief. My offer will stand, but remember, the sooner the Humans are gone, the sooner your home is yours again. Good day and prosperity, Eytukan." Leka said as he gave another bow, then turned, allowing his cape to swipe at the wind in a display of grace with power. The aliens disappeared into the night. Leaving the Na'vi with a major revelation. "Regardless, the Humans WILL die. This alliance would speed the process, but with or without…" Leko began.

"The Hierarchs' will shall be done." Bapat said.

"Indeed."

…

When the Covenant soldiers passed, he made his way to the upper branches of hometree. "Oh god what am I gonna do?!" He said to no one in particular. He paced furiously as the night wind blew through the branches. If he told the Colonel about the Covenant being here, there would be absolute chaos. The schedule would be accelerated and in their panic, the miners would strip this tree down, regardless of whether the Na'vi were gone or not. If he didn't tell, the Covenant would be given ample time to find other locations Humans were settled, to gain the trust of the Na'vi, or even have all the time they needed to gather a sizeable force to invade the planet.

"What the hell am I gonna do?!" He asked as he stared into the gas giant Pandora orbited.

Neytiri was searching for Jake, who mysteriously disappeared during the meeting. She looked all over the tree until she came upon him at the Ikran branches. He looked like he had seen the dead walk before him. "Jakesully. Are you well?"

Jake's head slowly turned to her, eyes as big as could be. He stood slowly and came to her. Face to face.

"Neytiri…" He began. "I know you may not trust me, and that the aliens may have made a good argument. But please listen to me. I beg of you. Do NOT EVER, and I mean NEVER EVER, tell them that I am really a Human in this body. Do you understand me?!" He said with fear and paranoia in his voice. At first Neytiri didn't know what to say, seeing the fear he had in his eyes. But she simply decided to do him a favor and nodded.

Suddenly he hugged her. "Thank you…" He shakingly whispered before going to his sleeping area.

AN: Well then… the Na'vi now know that the Covenant ARE real, and to top that, the Covenant offered a deal to them. The only question is what next?


	12. Jake's progress, The challenge

**Shack.**

Jake emerged from his tube to see Dr. Halsey reading a book on the Avatar Program. Everyone else was up in the living area. Though he could see Fred and John outside the shack, so he figured that Kelly and Linda were outside the front part of the shack.

"I will admit, the Avatar program does have its advantages." Halsey said, not looking up from her book.

"I'm sorry?" Jake asked, getting back into his chair.

"It lacks the clean, clinical precision of the Spartans. But given the right genetic material workings, and we could very well infiltrate the Covenant." She said, closing the book.

"Yeah. Actually Master Chief talked to me about that not too long ago. He thought of it, but figured it would be useless, considering that the bodies have Human characteristics." Jake said.

"Indeed. That's why technology and persistence exists. I noticed that the mixture is 50% Human, 50% Na'vi intentionally. Going any further in either direction would 'create either a too Humanistic looking specimen or a specimen without proper Human characteristics.' Whatever the hell that rule is for." Halsey said.

Halsey placed the book down and grabbed another book on Pandoran botany. The one Grace wrote. "Better read than this." She said, smirking.

"Well I guess that makes sense, you getting along with other people better than Grace. Hell you study Human physiology." Jake said. Halsey laughed at the comment.

"You're definitely not the science type are you?" Asked Halsey.

"Nope. NO I'm not." Jake said as he wheeled himself to the front.

"Are you okay?" Halsey asked. Jake quickly looked at her. "Yeah, why?" He asked.

"You look a little pale. Like you've seen a ghost."

"Heh. About that, I had a run in with a Thanator in my Avatar." Jake lied.

"Sounds terrifying." Halsey said. 'She bought it. Thank God.' He thought.

"Yep. And it wasn't the first time." He said heading to the front. When he had the back of his head turned to her, his face went to one of uneasiness. "God why?" He asked. The meeting between Eytukan and the Elite fresh in his mind still.

 **Omaticaya Hometree.**

"They are offering us a chance to get rid of those demons Eytukan. We must take their offer! We will finally be free of them and our home will be ours again!" Tsu'tey said.

"And risk falling into a permanent agreement like with the Sky People? Possibly be dragged into a union which we want nothing to do with?" Eytukan replied.

"Father is right. These aliens have appeared before us speaking of peace. But what if it doesn't last? What if they do the same that the Sky People did to us,? We must tell the Sky People that this 'Covenant' is here and trying to negotiate with us!" Neytiri said.

"And risk the Sky People turning our home into a battleground? Like they have claimed their worlds have when this Covenant appears? How long would it be before our home is nothing but a place of fire and ash?" Eytukan replied.

"Listen to your father Neytiri. We do not have to join them per say. Merely help them, and as Leka said they would reward us." Tsu'tey said.

"It has only been a short time since they came and promised, but not all our people feel that way." Neytiri said.

"Neytiri." Eytukan said, trying to calm her.

"Jakesully certainly does not!" She declared.

"Jakesully, he is ONE of those demons. He walks in a false body and pretends to be one of us!" Tsu'tey argued.

"ENOUGH!" Eytukan yelled. "Both of you, go tend to whatever duties come to you. We will talk when you are both calm." He said.

Disdainfully, but surely, the two left. Eytukan put his head into his hands and sighed. "They tried to tell us. And we wouldn't listen." His mind flashed back to the Sky People's talk of the Covenant. The Sky People, who preferred the term 'Humans,' spread from their own planet to colonize other worlds. They had hundreds if not thousands. Their empire was vast. Then came the Covenant. And the war began. He remembered seeing the Sky People presenting him with weapons, 'videos,' even warriors from those from their 'UNSC' come to speak with them face to face. Eytukan and his people ignored it all. Not only did they disregard the pleas of the Sky People, they brought further hatred from the Humans.

So far that hatred has resulted in the near extinction of the Tipani, one of the most powerful clans on all the planet. Now the best they could do was grow to restore their numbers. Many became feral after being cut off from their fellow tribespeople. And it resulted in the troubles of today. He did agree with one thing her daughter said. Jake was terrified when the Covenant appeared in Hometree. Like one seeing the beast, Toruk, before being devoured by the legend. He even left the gathering to go up on the Ikran branches.

"Oh Eywa. What are we to do?" He asked to the goddess. Hoping for an answer to come.

 **Citadel.**

Leka looked upon the growing forces of his army. The Citadel had extra Halls for the infantry to stay. There was at least one Summit to maintain aircraft and a factory to maintain and make more vehicles should the need arise. Warehouses ensured that any resources from the ships could be refined into usable materials should the need to make anything arise. The Temple in the rear, facing the sea, would give all the chance to pray for the worship of the Gods, without whose favors, all their efforts would be for naught. A single shield generator protected the base.

Of course a shield cannot destroy attackers. Four turrets surrounded the base. Two facing the sea armed with needler launchers. While those fired from the standard Needlers carried by ground forces homed into organic targets, these were meant for air targets. The two at the front had a plasma launcher and fuel rod cannons, for infantry and vehicles respectively. The fleet was still far from the planet to avoid Human satellites from spotting it. But the dropships were small enough that they could for the most part, get by unnoticed. Meanwhile, several ground forces, Zealot Sangheili scoured the jungles searching for Human locations to later attack when the time was right, and for the possibility of Forerunner artifacts.

Forerunner relics were the holiest of gifts. Be it one of the sacred rings, or a minor data device. Only the San 'Shyuum had the proper clearance and knowledge to decipher these relics once brought back to High Charity. These were reverse-engineered while respecting the originality of the Forerunners into tools for the Covenant. Be it a weapon, a ship, or armor. Even buildings.

Liko was accompanying the Zealot search parties while Leka kept an eye on things at the Citadel. 'I wonder, will Eytukan take my offer? Or will he not become involved? Either way, I will destroy the Humans. But Prophets forbid they help the Humans. I mean why would they? The Humans have burned their forests and taken their land for resources. Resources being used to fight US. Then there's the fact that the Demons, one of them being the greatest of devils, have already killed some of their kind.' "I can only hope Eytukan sees to reason. For if he aids the Humans, I will be forced to kill his people… maybe even this whole planet."

…

 _Neytiri call me_ shxawng. _It means moron. Norm has helped me out with the language thing. It's nice to know his attitude has improved. But he thinks I'm a shxawng too. He's a good guy though. Sometimes I think he really should have been the one to get this honor instead of me._

 _The docs have stopped bickering._

"Oh really, I'd like to see one of your Spartans sweet talk a Na'vi chief into an agreement."

"Hah! A Spartan would have better luck than one of your Avatars trying to fight off a Brute."

 _Relatively anyway._

 _Ryder's been dropping by the shack every couple of days. It's nice to talk to a fellow jarhead from time to time. For a signals specialist. He has a knack for war. Guy was a signals genius. He joined the UNSC to fight rebels, and later the Covenant. Guy could even break into Covenant signals and figure out their plans. Then came the Athens II incident._

"It wasn't your fault Ryder." John said.

"Yeah? Sure feels like it." He replied.

"Come on now sir. We all know it was the Covies' fault, not yours!" Batista said.

 _Batista was larger than life. Always looking to blow something up. He was always in high spirits. Destroyed a major floating rock sometime after getting here that blocked a planned transport route. He added to his task, set the bombs to dislodge a large collection of rocks, they drifted into a collage of mountains high above the roadway that from then on became Batista's Pass._

"Come on Ryder. You know that the Covenant are responsible for the tsunami there. It wasn't like you told the tectonic plates to go haywire when the Covenant dug for those alien ruins." Winslow said.

 _Winslow is an older guy, like Quaritch, only less in rank. He's at odds with Ryder in a friendly rivalry way. Winslow kept saying he knew Ryder was the best option for his successor of a Captain. Looks like he got his prediction. Been here almost as long as Quaritch._

"Quit beating yourself up sir. You were given a second chance. That means you were in the right. Screw the few who held you responsible, if they had a brain they'd realize the Covenant was to blame. Idiots blaming someone they can actually face. Especailly without fear of repercussion." Dalton said.

 _Although a Sergeant, Dalton's got the personality of a young Private. Hell he's only been here for about two years. Same as Ryder, but not as violent. But that's what makes the guy so lovable. The others would joke about how he would keep getting attention from the females at Hell's Gate, who would talk about how cute it is when he blushes or gets nervous. Other guys tried to seduce them, he simply gives 'hellos' and 'goodbyes' like a normal man._

Ryder sighed. Still having the guilt weigh on him. "It's not like it could've been stopped at that point Ryder. Sad but true. What's important is you keep going-"

 _The squad's had this talk before. Each time actually seems to make Ryder feel better. I just wish I could feel better. The Covenant are here and I'm still not doing a damn thing about it._

 _As for my learning experience. My feet are getting tougher. I can run farther every day. I gotta trust my body to know what to do. Even with all this, it's reading the trails, the tracks at the water hole, the tiniest of scents and sounds. She's always going on about the flow of energy, the spirit of animals. I hope this crap isn't on the final._

 _Then there was the time we came across the Spartans on one of our runs._

 _I'll never forget Neytiri's face when she saw them face to face. Easily reaching up to the bottom of her neck. She thought they were devils alright._

"How do you sleep knowing there are Humans like that in your armies?" She asked. Jake chuckled.

"Simple. I know that I'm on their side." He replied.

 _She challenged one of them to a race. In the trees and on the ground. Naturally, it was Kelly who was volunteering. When she took off, Neytiri looked like she saw a Thanator ran past. I'll never forget that shocked face when she lost._

 _I managed to talk Mo'at into letting Grace back into the village, as well as Norm. Figured they'd appreciate it. It's the first time since her school closed down. Since the massacre._

 _As I continued to learn from Neytiri, we often encountered the Spartans more often. They'd be on escort missions or simple reconnaissance. Whenever Neytiri inquired about their curiosity of Pandora. They'd say 'This place is like a dream. So beautiful.' This earned her trust pretty quick._

 _Of course we ran into Covenant patrols too. I did my best to not draw attention to myself._

 _I'm still trying to understand this connection the Na'vi has with the forest. She talks about an energy flowing through all living things. All energy is only borrowed. And someday, you must give it back._

 _As far as the Spartans went, the Omaticaya people were beginning to relax, since they eventually knew they were around every so often. It was all going nice and well, until Tsu'tey's ego got big regarding the Spartans. He demanded that I speak with them for a one on one contest._

"The Sky Devils are nothing more than mere normal Sky People whose successes have been embellished and made up by the Sky People and the Ferals!" He declared. Jake stood there with his arms folded. Looking at Tsu'tey in a rather disappointed way.

"You, Jakesully. You can talk to them. You know their ways! You will talk to them and get them to challenge me!"

"Tsu'tey. What is this going to prove?" Asked Jake.

"That your tales of a superior warrior are but stories from a false mouth!"

"And you think I can just go to them and make them accept this challenge?" "You do NOT refuse me!" Tsu'tey threatened. Jake chuckled.

"I'm not saying no Tsu'tey, I'm saying, you have no idea what you're dealing with. I'll talk to them. But you better prepare for disappointment. Whether they agree or not." Jake said with a smile on his face. He turned to walk to his sleeping quarters. But not before turning around first and looking towards Tsu'tey.

"Next thing you know you're gonna say the Covenant is a bunch of Sky People in suits." It took about four Na'vi to hold Tsu'tey back.

 _I told them about Tsu'tey's challenge. At first it seemed a bit of a joke. But they knew I was serious. And when Quaritch heard, he thought it was a damn amazing idea. This would slam it to the Na'vi once and for all. 'Don't fuck with us.' And Master Chief accepted._

 _The meeting place would be the hunting grounds of the Omaticaya. Everyone was gonna be there. Thankfully the Elite, Leka came earlier and wouldn't be back for at least a few days._

Dividing the two species was the little arena made by the Na'vi. Everyone was there. Quaritch, Ryder, Grace, even Selfridge was there. Who was currently talking to his wife on the phone. They were in a shack flown in by a Samson, so as to not expose them to any unnecessary danger. On the other side was Eytukan, Mo'at, and Neytiri with Jake on their side of the field. Fred, Kelly, and Linda were sitting on top of the shacks with dozens of RDA soldiers playing spectator and waiting for the fight to begin.

"I still can't believe that Tsu'tey has demanded a challenge from the Spartans. And I really can't believe he'd choose John of all people." Halsey said.

"That's something we can both agree on." Grace said.

"He's a goddamn fool." Quaritch said.

"Whatever gets the Na'vi to see just how powerful the Spartans are right?" Selfridge asked.

"Have you learned nothing Tsu'tey?" Eytukan said rather upset.

"Olo'eyktan. It is nothing to fear." Tsu'tey assured.

"Nothing? These Sky People are responsible for killing many Na'ring 'aws." Mo'at said.

"They were fools for rushing a Sky People fort like that. I will not be. It is ONE Sky Person." The chief and shaman simply sighed and shook their heads before taking their seats. "I'll show them. Look well Jakesully." He said, gaining Jake's attention. "For today your 'Spartan' falls."

Jake just shook his head. "Fucking idiot." He whispered placing his face into his palm. All these stories on the capabilities of the Spartans has done the complete OPPOSITE for Tsu'tey. Making him ever more determined to prove the rumors wrong. He was already running to and from his waiting position, bow held in the air while shouting. His fellow warriors doing the same.

John had some rooters in the RDA rank and file, but he and his fellow Spartans simple kept their cool. The rules were laid out. John would use his hand to hand skills while Tsu'tey could use whatever he saw fit. For an indefinite time until one fell. Some would say it would be unfair. Everyone would agree, but John would have the advantage.

With his time fighting the Ferals, he knew the na'vi fighting strategy. Either with bows and arrows, or up close and personal with axes, clubs, swords or staffs. Plenty of which were placed around the area to give Tsu'tey access to a weapon at all times. He knew that he could stop a club with his hands, whether or not one would shatter on his armor was still up for debate. "Ok peeps. Listen up!" A SecOps soldier said, getting their attention. "You know the rules. Start from your respective sides, be ready to fight. We start when the flare is launched."

John nodded while Tsu'tey chuckled. "Prepare to have your stories destroyed by me false warrior." He said with a sneer on his face. John said nothing. Simply stared back at Tsu'tey through his visor. The gold faceplate reflecting Tsu'tey's face back at him. The two went back to their respective places and waited for the match to begin.

The soldier looked around, keeping the tension in check. Then aimed his launcher in the air, and fired. The brilliant red flare shot forth and fell back slowly to the jungle.

John made his move as Tsu'tey rushed towards him. Spartan time kicked in as the distance closed. John ducked as a club swung straight at him, then using the momentum, leapt back towards Tsu'tey and slammed into him. Bringing the Na'vi down. John readied for another strike and put about a few arm's length between him and Tsu'tey to discern his next move.

Tsu'tey got up and prepared for the next attack, he swung his club yet again, only to watch the one known as 117 merely lean backwards and dodge it. Then bring a fist into his gut. Tsu'tey felt the wind blow from his lungs. 'Impossible. Ryder moves fast, but not even he can match that speed. How can a Sky Person be so responsive?!' He barely had time to see the next punch go straight to his side.

John kicked Tsu'tey after he jabbed him in the left, sending the Na'vi warrior onto his back. Clutching at his side. Seeing the pained expression on Tsu'tey's face, John knew he was starting to realize just how serious the Spartans were about war. Tsu'tey got up again, albeit slower than last time. John bent his knees and readied for the next attack Tsu'tey may have readied. Tsu'tey suddenly threw a clutch of dirt towards John, hoping it would at least slow him down.

John saw this coming a mile away and didn't even flinch as Tsu'tey followed with a club swing. John brought a single gauntleted hand up and caught the weapon. On the Human side, the cheers were as loud as ever, they knew the power a single Spartan held. And this Sparta, John 117 was the greatest of all. On the Na'vi side, things went dead quiet. It was one thing to hear of the capabilities of a Sky Devil. But to see one in action was something else entirely.

Tsu'tey looked like his whole future had been stolen from him. "H-how…" Not giving an answer, John tore the club from Tsu'tey's grasp and swung it into his side, effectively breaking it. John then punched him in the chest, jabbed him in the club-struck region, punched again, backhanded, kneed him into the same region, then grabbed his neck and slammed his helmet into Tsu'tey's face. Tsu'tey fell to the ground. John stopped his attack, figuring Tsu'tey had enough.

He didn't do a victory pose or anything fancy, he simply waited for the match to end. HE stood at parade rest while looking towards the Na'vi. Whose bewildered expressions would forever hold a place in his mind.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

John felt something heavy and large smack on the back of his head followed by the sound of splintering wood. The impact forced him to a position where it looked like he bowed slightly. Tsu'tey found another club. Unfortunately he didn't realize that the club did nothing. John slowly turned around and looked at Tsu'tey dead in the eye. The same expression of his fellow Na'vi was evident on his face.

John was good at keeping his cool, but if he wasn't angry before, he was pissed now.

No more waiting, John grabbed Tsu'tey's neck and slammed his fist into Tsu'tey's face. Harder than before. The last blows had a reduced force to prevent any serious damage from being done. Now John was upping the ante. Tsu'tey fell, but this time John didn't stop, he quickly knelt by Tsu'tey, grabbed his garments and punched him again and again. You could see the blood coming from his face. After about several punches, John slammed him into the ground so hard it was like a Hammerhead stomped on him. John took it further and placed his armored foot onto Tsu'tey's neck. The warriors tried to move it off, but couldn't.

"I yield!" Tsu'tey finally shouted.

The Human side went wild. While the Na'vi kept the same expressions from before. Tsu'tey, their best and greatest warrior, was defeated by a Sky Devil. They truly WERE powerful. Next thing everyone knew, Quaritch went into the field. "Stand down Chief. He's had enough." John lifted the boot from the Na'vi's neck and stood at parade rest again.

Quaritch took this opportunity to speak directly to the Na'vi who watched it unfold. "Get this into your thick Neanderthal skulls!" He began. "I know some of you can understand me. We tried to reason, ask nicely, offer you things. Hell we even minimized base sizes to appease you. No more. Our people are dying, of course you don't believe that do you? You never did before."

Oh how Eytukan wanted to say he knew now. But he didn't, he sat and listened.

"We're not playing mister nice guy anymore! Next time we say move, we won't be asking. ALL WE WANT IS THE RESOURCES! And we WILL get those resources to save our people. Next time you blues try anything, you can expect soldiers like HIM-" He said, referring to John. "- to 'persuade' you otherwise. He is worth about one thousand soldiers like the ones behind me! So consider this _, your last warning_."

Quaritch finished his little speech, and made his way back to his side with Chief at his side. Some Na'vi went into the ring and helped Tsu'tey get up. They carried him back to the Na'vi side. Jake stood and went to him before they brought him to get well again. Jake held a saddened and disappointed look.

"Was it worth it?" Was all he asked.

Hell's Gate.

John was standing outside the command center on the walkway where guards usually kept an eye out. He was pondering the events that just took place earlier. He had just defeated the Omaticaya's best warrior in an arranged fight. Would this be the coup de grace to finally get the Na'vi to listen? He didn't kill Tsu'tey, he just severely beat him. Now John was having something else nip at his thoughts. Jake's behavior and the unidentified contacts. The soldiers kept saying whenever they got close, the contacts would disappear.

Then Jake. He would be a bit wary whenever someone asked what was going on. He would say Thanator or something, but John could tell it was a small lie.

What could it be? John had one thought on the matter for both issues.

He just hoped he was wrong.

AN: If you're looking for another story involving Halo. Take a look at my newest fic Halo 5: The Reclamation Begins. It's basically a different take on Halo 5's story. Same events and characters with some additions here and there. Just read and you'll see. WARNING: It kinda feels rushed, mostly to the bland fight scenes. I wasn't really up to snuff there. Sorry.


	13. War is Inevitable

The remaining months passed. The RDA grew closer to Hometree while the Spartans continued trekking the planet. Jake has grown closer to Neytiri and her people, but his loyalty to his own people, as well as the past experiences with the Covenant have torn him between the two parties. The Covenant have scanned every square mile for relics. Finding nothing. With each visit between Eytukan and Leka bringing more tension. While Leka was true to his word, Eytukan felt the familiar words and promises of the Sky People drip from the alien's mouth.

Now. Two different events would finally detonate the powder keg.

 **Pandoran wilderness.**

John was accompanying Ryder and his squad in the Needle Hills to search for a missing survey team. They came here about three days ago and reported their arrival. They never reported since.

"Here we are." Ryder said. They found one of the caves filled with unobtanium slated to be mined when the survey team was finished. Only it's being postponed.

"Keep an eye out for the team." John said. The SecOps forces followed the Spartans into the cave, guns at the ready.

"So, this is where you found your first shard huh?" Asked Linda.

"Sure was." Said Ryder.

"Why did you go to three separate locations instead of grabbing three here?" Asked Fred.

"I asked the same thing. It didn't work that way. Each shard was unique in its tune. Imagine notes in a song." Ryder explained. The Spartans had a good idea now.

"Sir?" It was Dalton. "I found them!"

The soldiers rushed to his location and saw what he was seeing. It was the survey team.

All dead.

"Aw shit." Batista said.

"Guess we knew why the team didn't report in." Said Winslow.

"Kendra?" Ryder said. Kendra was one of Ryder's friends here on Pandora, an officer at that. But now he's at a higher rank. She came around the base every so often a few weeks back and spoke with the group. And while Chief didn't say so out loud, he speculated there was something going on between Kendra and Ryder..

"What's up Ryder?" She said.

"We found the survey team… All are dead. Repeat. Survey team is KIA." There was a silence before Kendra said.

"Roger that. I'll inform Quaritch."

"Already heard ma'am." Quaritch had tuned in just in time.

"Dalton here sir. Activating my hat camera. You need to see this."

John saw he was right, there was blood almost everywhere. But the strange thing was the bodies showed no signs of blunt force trauma associated with Na'vi clubs, and there were no arrows anywhere. The Na'vi were never this violent, not even Ferals. "Why the hell aren't there any arrows?" Quaritch asked.

"Linda, can you confirm any signs of Na'vi aggression in the area?" John asked his sniper, who was, as usual someplace high.

"Negative. Nothing at all." Fred turned a body over and found his armor melted at the torso, the skin showing fourth degree burns on his chest.

"Oh shit. You better see this!" He said. Everyone saw the carnage. "It's a plasma burn. Plasma means…" Fred began.

"NO. No nonono please God no not them. Not here. Not now!" Quaritch said.

"It's no mistake sir!" Ryder began. "It's them!

"Blue team, Able team, report to the mining complex now and get your asses back to Hell's Gate to prepare for further orders-"

"Mayday! Mayday mayday! This is Panther 2-6, we are under attack by Covenant forces. THE COVENANT IS ON PANDORA! I REPEAT, THE COVENANT IS ON PANDORA!" The radio squawked.

"Scratch that, find that squad and get them out of there!" Quaritch ordered.

"Yes sir. Let's move Able Team!" Ryder shouted. The two teams ran as fast as they could, the Spartans going slower to allow Able to keep up.

…

Leka and his fellow Sangheili were in the jungles of a region the Humans know as the Hanging Gardens. They searched the planet for more Human encampments to find, as well as possible relics. "Remember warriors. The time to eliminate the Humans will come, we only hunt down individual squads now. But otherwise, we simply watch." Leka said. His soldiers acknowledged with simple 'hmms.'

This area was regarded by the Humans as being stubborn. Apparently, they tried to make a bigger base here, but instead had to make a simple outpost, for the forest continued to grow back. The Covenant need not another base. All they needed was to observe and find. So far their efforts yielded several Human bases, but no relics of the Gods. "Fleetmaster, do you believe we will ever find the gift of the Gods here?" Asked a younger Sangheili.

"I do youngblood. Patience is a great trait. Those who are patient will be rewarded in ways that few can possibly imagine." Leka replied.

Despite high hopes, the group had been through several areas here already, and come up empty handed in relics. Although destroying the Humans would bring great prestige to them, especially on a world that held great resources for them, finding relics would bring such greater and more honorable gratitude upon them. "Leka. I am receiving a transmission from another of our search parties." One of the Sangheili said.

"What do they have to report?" Leka asked.

"They are telling me… Gods… are you certain?" The warrior said, his face filled with amazement and awe.

"What is it?" Leka asked.

"They have found holy relics!"

"… Gifts of the Gods? Finally?" Leka asked breathlessly.

"They have merely scratched the surface, but there is an entire underground structure made by the Forerunners, who knows what secrets it holds?" Leka immediately called for a Phantom to bring them to the location.

"Get me a connection to the Hierarchs! We have found sacred relics!"

…

Jake was off with Tsu'tey and other young hunters to choose an Ikran. The rest of the village carried out their usual activities. Eytukan had been spending days and nights contemplating the fate of Tsu'tey, it was a wonder he was able to get up and lead the hunters to the Ikran. It has been much time since the fight, but Tsu'tey was still bruised and bloodied. "Eytukan!" An aged hunter came before him with urgency in his eyes.

"Speak brother."

"Eytukan. The aliens. The Covenant. Many are gathered at the Trees of Voices."

Eytukan's heart stopped. Even the Sky People never went there, it was a sacred site. What could the Covenant possibly want with them? He immediately got up and made way to the Direhorses.

…

The trees surrounding the Sangheili and his fellow warriors were strange indeed. They had no leaves, but long pink strands of silk-looking, but organic-feeling material. But as beautiful and fascinating as these trees were, they were not the goal.

For here lay something buried under them. Far greater.

"It is here Fleetmaster." Bapat said. "The gifts of the Gods rest beneath our very feet."

"The Gods have truly blessed our patience." Leka replied. Along with him, the other Sangheili, and other Unggoy, were Jiralhanae. This was likely a bad move. Sangheili and Jiralhanae were on bad terms with one another. Both calling the others unable to be proper soldiers. Leka however, was one of the few Sangheili to recognize the potential as warriors the Jiralhanae had. That and their sense of smell, even with masks supplying breathable air, was acute.

He knelt down to where two other Unggoy were digging, he ushered them to move aside and began to dig himself. After about a few scoops of dirt. He found it. That same familiar bright sheen of metal the Gods used in their relics. "We have FOUND IT!" He claimed victoriously. The Sangheili yelled in triumph while the Unggoy danced around, with the Jiralhanae howling.

"Today is the day we have found more holy relics the Forerunners have left for us!" A Jiralhanae yelled.

Suddenly, he stopped and smelled the air. "Fleetmaster," He said, "we have visitors." From the forest came Na'vi. With them was Eytukan. He didn't look very happy. In fact, he seemed extremely upset. He dismounted his horse and came forward to Leka.

"Eytukan." He said. Over time, Bapat has taught the Fleetmaster the Na'vi language, so a translator has been unnecessary for a while. But Bapat still accompanied the Fleetmaster to give him any updates on Human communications.

"What are you doing here?" Eytukan asked.

"We have found something worth dying for." Leka said with awe. Eytukan was confused, surely as great as they were, the trees were not something the Covenant would see worth dying for.

He gestured Eytukan to follow him, and showed him the small hole he dug. He showed Eytukan the gleaming metal inside. "What is this?" He asked.

"A Forerunner structure. Underground. Don't you see? The Gods lived here long ago. On your planet. Your people are truly blessed." Leka said with awe in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Eytukan asked.

"Don't you get it? There are Forerunner relics here. The Hierarchs will be most pleased, and since it is your planet, you will be offered a choice of reward for this." Leka said.

"Like what?" Eytukan asked, knowing where this was going.

"WHATEVER you want. Even a place in our holy Covenant." Leka said.

"You talk the same talk as the Sky People." Eytukan said.

"No. They take your land and leave you nothing. We are truly willing to negotiate." Leka said.

"For how long? How long until you go back on your word?" Eytukan said in an accusing tone.

"Eytukan please." Leka said, remaining calm and civil.

"It was not long ago that we fought the Sky People, only to lose more. What of you, how will you react when we refuse?!" Eytukan demanded.

"Choose your words carefully Eytukan, I am allowing you to ponder this, and that is pushing it." Leka warned.

"For months you have come to me telling me it is my choice. Telling me it is my decision. Whatever choice I make would have no effect on my people. And having considerable time to ponder the events, I have made my choice!" 

"That was before we found relics! We have scanned the rest of this planet. This is the only relic. And it is grand. Too grand to ignore. These are but trees around it. They may be sacred to you, but the thing about trees is they grow back. Perhaps even a new location. You merely need to take the seeds and find new land."

"ENOUGH! You will NOT be mining for this relic. You will be harming our land, or Eywa. That is final." The Jiralhanae growled while the Sangheili reached for their swords. But Leka placed his arm up, telling them to hold off.

"I shall relay your, _decision,_ to the Hierarchs." Said Leka. Who proceeded to leave.

"Inform the strike teams. It is time to hit the Humans… harass them if you must."

Needle Hills.

'MEDIIIIIIIC!"

The call was answered by the sound of a sniper rifle. That took the head off of an Elite. Followed by the detonation of a launched grenade.

Ryder and his team had already ran ahead and taken cover behind the rocks the other squad was taking cover behind. While the Spartans attacked the Covenant head on. A blast from the M90 shotgun tore through an Elite's shields and ignored the armor. A nearby Phantom bringing in reinforcements was brought crashing after a Spartan Laser shot brought it down. Fred utilized the BANISHER machine gun he had and mowed down any Grunts dumb enough to step into clear view. Winslow tended to the hit SecOps soldiers while Dalton, Ryder, and Batista focused fire on Covenant forces. "The hell are the Covenant doing here?" Ryder shouted.

"The real question is when they got here!" Batista said.

A shot from the sniper rifle blew the arm off of a Jackal, who proceeded to lose his head. Literally. The Grunts eventually broke ranks and ran after realizing Demons were present. The remaining Elite was about to order them to regroup when he felt a Human pistol get shoved into his mandibles. The last thing he ever saw was a Demon.

"Jeez. You Panther 2-6?" Ryder asked.

"Yes sir." The squad leader said shaken and afraid.

"He's not doing too well. We gotta get back to Hell's Gate." Winslow said regarding the hit soldiers. "Quaritch, this is Ryder. We found the squad. Hurry and send transport, I got the feeling more are gonna show up." Ryder said into the radio.

"Already sent. When you and the Spartans get back, I want you in the Command Center for a debriefing. Pandora's about to become a battlefield."

 **Shack.**

Halsey and Grace had calmed down by now, Robert and Norm were busy with the little chess game they were playing, and Jake was looking out of the window. His thoughts occupying him. He was torn.

There was the side that stuck with the RDA. His Human side. To tell Quaritch about the Covenant being here. To coerce the Na'vi into helping them. Jake was in the war for at least nine years and has seen a lot. He's seen terrible things. Cities glassed as Covenant ships orbited in the sky and brought their burning death down upon the metropolises. He's killed a number of Covenant and fought on many planets under many leaders. He's watched friends die and civilians lose their lives. With the thought of Humanity losing everything, had it not been for the Spartans.

Then there was the side that stuck to the Na'vi. His Avatar side. To keep quiet, for surely opening his mouth would accelerate the schedule Selfridge and Quaritch had planned. Leading to the destruction of Hometree, whether the Na'vi were there or not. Then what? Another Tipani Conflict? It would be bad enough that the Covenant were here, the fact that the Na'vi could assist them would just add to the fire.

He put his face into his hands and sighed, wondering what was to happen. "God dammit. GOD dammit. Just why? Why here?" He whispered to himself.

"Have you noticed Jake's been acting a little down lately?" Norm asked moving a knight.

"Now that you mention it, he has been acting questionable lately." Robert replied. Moving a bishop to take out a pawn.

"Whenever I ask him what's up when he looks upset, he gives me a quick look of a fake carefree face and says 'I'm fine.' He's hiding something." Said Norm.

"You think he may be having a relationship with a Na'vi?" Robert asked.

"No no no. This is something else. Something terrifying by his behavior. At least that's the vibe I'm getting." Norm replied. Sliding a rook to put the king in check. To which Robert responded to my moving a pawn to block the rook.

"Anyway, how about those unidentified contacts? They show up rather quickly more often, then disappear. Now it's like they never existed." He said.

"I know… I don't like it." Norm agreed.

The scientists, while not bickering, were not exactly socializing. "So… fifteen years?" Halsey asked.

"Yep." Grace replied.

"Hmm. I imagine most would want to go home by five. Guess you're at home here." Halsey said.

"Ugh. Am I ever." Grace replied. The sound of an incoming Samson reached their ears. "Looks like Trudy's back." Robert said, putting Norm in checkmate.

"Thank God. I need a damn cigarette." Trudy almost immediately came rushing into the shack, face filled with fear. "Trudy. Jesus you look like you've seen a ghost. What-"

"We're needed back at Hell's Gate now!" She said.

"Why what's going on?" Halsey asked.

"We're mobilizing for war."

"Goddamn Quaritch and his trigger happy-" Grace began.

"It's not the Na'vi. The Covenant are here."

Silence followed.

Jake inwardly cursed at himself.

Hell's Gate.

The base was on full alert with soldiers running everywhere. Scorpions soaring every 5 seconds, and AMPs manning the perimeter. Inside, the mobilization was just as frantic. John and Ryder's teams went straight for the elevator to the Command Center. Up there they found the center even more busy than usual.

The officers were all around the HALO station.

"Damn if you aren't a sight for sore eyes." Quaritch said as the teams entered. "No sooner did you get to the outside of the fence did we get reports from nearly every other base we got. Needle Hills, Tantalus, Blue Lagoon, they're all are being hammered." He said. John noticed Selfridge in his office. His head down and in his arms. But went back to listening to Quaritch. "This many attacks there's no way in hell that the Na'vi didn't know the Covenant were here. Fucking blues." Did that mean it was possible that the Na'vi purposely didn't tell them? But why?

"What's our strategy sir?" John asked.

"Well the good news is also the bad news. The attacks are small and manageable at best. But that just means the calm before the storm. I've already sent word to Earth, they're sending a small fleet to assist, but we gotta hold out until then. As for the Na'vi, we're accelerating the schedule and will be hitting Hometree tomorrow. We can't wait anymore. The best we can do is hold them at multiple fronts while we mine as much unobtanium as possible."

"Where's their fleet?" Linda asked.

"That's just it. We can't find it. But we did find this." Quaritch began. "Some ways away from the Omaticaya tree. Where a cliff overlooks the sea." The projection changed to a very familiar shape. A Covenant citadel. With several structures around it.

"There's no way in hell there's no fleet nearby. Even a small one is bad news. Likely out of range of satellites." Fred said.

"That would explain why we didn't see anything." Said Ryder.

"Obviously we won't be hitting here. Casualties would be too high. So until the fleet arrives, we fight a defensive war. Several commanders are already building up defenses to beat back any further attacks. But until the fleet comes, I don't think we'll be able to really hold out. I'm telling Jake to come in." Quaritch said. Hearing this, John figured it would be best to follow and check up on Jake too. Especially with everything going on.

Before leaving, John noticed Selfridge again. He was looking at a picture frame, although he couldn't see the picture itself, he could see Selfridge's face clearly. It was stained by tears, and his expression matched that of someone who just lost someone close to him. Selfridge was shifting from trying to contain his sobs, before breaking down and putting his head back on the desk. "Thank goodness for soundproofing." Quaritch said somberly.

In the mess hall, Jake sat at a table all alone. In fact the hall was empty. He sat there beating himself up for not saying something sooner. "Haven't gotten lost in the woods, have you?" Jake looked up to see Quaritch and John coming towards him, Quaritch grabbing a chair while the Chief stood at parade rest. "Your last report was more than two weeks ago. That's not the issue though. What is the issue is the Covenant being here. Way I see it, it's time to terminate the mission."

"No, I can do this." Jake said.

"You already have. You give me good, usable intel. This Tree of Souls place. We knew about it before, but now it's clear how important the Na'vi hold it. In case these blues get any funny ideas and try to help the Covies out, we can have em by the balls with that if it turns to a fight. Now it's time to come in." Quaritch said placing a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"By the way, you're gonna get your legs back." Jake looked up at him with disbelief on his face.

"Yeah. I got your corporate approval. It's a done deal. Gonna have you out on a shuttle tonight. This won't be a place for a crippled marine."

Jake sighed in relief. "I gotta finish this. There's one more thing. Ceremony. It's the final stage of becoming a man. I do that, I'm one of them, and we can talk about relocation, no need for it to be all stick. Who knows? Maybe THEY'LL help US." Jake said. Quaritch seemed to ponder the idea. Then looked back to John. Who nodded.

"Ok… but you better get it done, Corporal. The Covenant aren't waiting." Quaritch said.

Jake had gone back to Hometree for the ceremony. While John and Ryder were deployed to various hotspots on Pandora. All RDA personnel knew it was happening now. Soon all Na'vi knew about the Covenant too. They stayed away from both sides, too afraid to get involved. The last war nearly wiped out a dominant clan. So there was good reason.

Jake's ceremony was complete, both Norm and Grace were personally there to witness it. That night, Neytiri took Jake to a very special place. They certainly acted livelier on their way there. There were trees all over the place. Glowing a distinct pink. "I remember these. Ryder… oh god." He said, remembering how Ryder held a dark place in Na'vi history.

"It is ok." She replied. "… he told me about these trees." Jake finished. "This is a place for prayers to be heard. And sometimes answered." Neytiri said, bringing her neural braid to the branches she held. The organic parts wrapped around the branches and created a brilliant glow. "We call these trees _Utraya Mokri_. The Tree of Voices." Jake was curious, and used his own braid to interact with branches. "The voices of our ancestors." Neytiri added. Jake placed the braid into contact with the branches and felt something unlike any other sensation he ever felt. He heard talking, singing, laughing. From adults and children alike.

"I can hear them." He said.

"They live, Jake, within Eywa."

"You are Omaticaya now. You may make your bow from the wood of Hometree. And you may choose a woman. We have any fine woman. Ninat is our best singer." She said.

"But I don't want Ninat." Jake said.

"Peyral is a good hunter."

"Yeah. She is a good hunter. But I've already chosen."  
Neytiri could feel what was happening.

"But this woman must also choose me."

…

"She already has."

 **Plains of Goliath.**

"Suppressive fire!" Shouted John. The assault the Covenant had started here was picking up in intensity, the good news was the RDA was suffering few casualties while the Covenant hurled themselves at their defenses, the bad news was that the Covenant showed no signs of stopping. Linda was on one of the air control towers, taking shots at infantry, while Kelly and Fred were closer to the action. Outside the fence that is. John was in the middle of them and the RDA forces. Able team was on the other side.

"This is rhino 8-6, we have Wraiths inbound with additional Ghosts in backup." "This is Striker 5, I'm inbound with some friends to put the hurt on those suckers." "Squad 7 needs ammo, someone get some backup to squad 12, and where the hell is squad 15?" "There's bodies all over the damn place!"

The Spartans had a plan in place, however. When the Wraiths came range, the mountains suddenly shook as fiery explosions sent rocks raining down upon the tanks. They were crushed while others were effectively blocked. "Thank god. That blockade stopped them."  
It was the plan all along. Without direct vehicle access to the base. The attack was pointless. As for the other side, two Dragon gunships appeared and began putting the hurt on. Sending Covenant forces running.

The teams met up at the landing pad. "Jesus. It's been at least 25 hours since we got here, these bastards don't let up!" Winslow said.

"Well the good news is they've stopped. The rest of our bases have already taken care of their assaults." John said. The Spartans were split into individuals with Able doing the same, going to stop various attacks, ending with the Plains.

"Time to go back to Hell's Gate."  
…

On the Samson ride, Able squad was still relieved to be alive while the Spartans were rather calm. Why wouldn't they be? They've done this all the time. "I got- fifty!" Dalton said, shaken yet excited.

"We all got fifty there's hundreds of them." Batista said.

"Hey… you see that?" Linda asked. Down in the jungle they found two large insectoids walking and firing yellow beams.

"Holy shit, those are Covenant Harvesters." Fred said. Linda grabbed her scope while the pilot carefully lowered his altitude.

"Hey… is that… Jake?" She asked.

Trees of Voices.

Jake and Neytiri were in a slumber at the site of the trees. When she heard faint sounds filled her ears. She woke to hear the sounds of furious pulsating. She looked in the direction to find yellow beams cutting through the trees in the background. Getting closer to the Trees of Souls… and them.

"Ma Jake."

"Don't forget your phase integration. No, no the middle button." Norm said.

"Jake. You gotta eat something." Grace said.

The two giant mechanical beasts grew closer, with the beams getting closer.

"Jake! Jake. Wake up! Jake, please!"

"Don't make me force feed a cripple." Said Grace. Jake simple chuckled.

"Grace, I don't want… Hey!" He said as she disabled the link bed.

Branches fell as Neytiri began to panic. She had to hurry, but Jake would not wake, forcing her to drag him. "Jake!"

Jake ate as fast as he could, not wanting to waste a single moment. "Okay." Grace chuckled.

"Here. I'm done. Let's go." Jake said.

"And when was the last time you took a shower?" Grace asked.

"I don't need a shower."

"Jesus marine."

Jake closed his eyes and repeated the process of linking to his Avatar.

"Jake! Wake up! Jake! Wake up!"

He found Neytiri panicking while seeing the Harvesters in the background. He ran in front of the machinations and tried to stop them. "HEY! STOP! STOP! Go back STOP!" The machines slowed down and looked upon Jake.

"Liko." An Unggoy spoke.

"What is it Unggoy?" Asked the Fleetmaster's brother.

"A male Na'vi has blocked our path, he seems to be trying to stop us." Liko chuckled.

"Keep digging, he'll move. It is time these people have learned we do not take 'no' for an answer regarding to Forerunner relics." Liko said.

The Harvester then continued to go. "No! Stop! STOP! Run! RUN!" Jake then did something crazy he went up to the front of the Harvester, climbed, and slammed a rock upon the front. The sound of plasma fire, a sound he knows well, stopped him and forced him to run, for there were Covenant soldiers there too.

In the rear, Tsu'tey and a small party rode in on Direhorses and looked upon the destruction caused. They watched as the massive machines dug into the dirt where their sacred trees once stood, revealing the 'relic' beneath. The Covenant soldiers cheered in victory. Neytiri sobbed as she watched, and Tsu'tey felt anger rise in him.

Hell's Gate.

"Ok. Freeze." Quaritch, the Spartans, and Able team were reviewing the footage from Linda on a major screen for all to see. It showed a male Na'vi who stood in front of the Harvesters. "Scale up. Enhance." It was Jake.

"Jake was there." Ryder said. "But why would he try to stop the Covenant like a concerned pedestrian instead of run?"

"It doesn't make sense for even the Na'vi to wait unless…." John said before stopping.

Realization dawned on them all.

"Son of a bitch. Unbelievable" Selfridge said running back to his office. Quaritch was upset. Ryder was upset, but worst of all.

John was upset.

"Chief. Ryder. With me. You. Get me a pilot." Quaritch said. "Yes sir!"

Hometree.

The warriors chanted while awaiting for Eytukan to speak to them.

"Tsu'tey will lead the war party!" An overwhelming approval was the response.

"Wait. Stop please!" Grace said, drawing attention. "This will only make things worse." She said.

"You do NOT speak here!" Tsu'tey replied. "We will strike them in the heart!" He yelled, receiving more cries of approval.

"Tsu'tey! Don't do this!" It was Jake, accompanied by Neytiri.

"YOU."

"Listen. Brother-" Before he could speak, Jake was shoved by Tsu'tey, who was stopped by Neytiri.

"You mated with this woman?" He demanded.

"Oh shit." Grace said.

"Is this true?" Mo'at asked sternly. Neytiri hesitated before saying,

"We are mated before Eywa. It is done." Tsu'tey couldn't believe it. Now Jake took his mate away. He was on the verge of crying.

"Tsu'tey please. Do not attack the Covenant. Many Omaticaya will die if you do."

"You are NOT my BROTHER!" Tsu'tey said, grabbing a knife and swiping at Jake, who dodged and evaded.

"And I am NOT your ENEMY! And neither are the Sky People!" He yelled grabbing his own, then throwing it down. "The enemy is the Covenant! And they are VERY POWERFUL!"

At the shack, two Samsons appeared with the Spartans, Able team, and Quaritch himself with extra soldiers. "Norm saw the commotion while Halsey and Robert were confused.

"We need to talk to the Sky People." Jake said

"No more talk!" Tsu'tey said. He got a good hit on Jake's chest, although barely. While Jake countered and gave him quick punches, bringing him down.

"I am Omaticaya. I am one of you. And I have the right, to speak." Tsy'tey stopped, wiped blood from his face, and listened "I have something to say to all of you… the words are like stones in my heart.

Quaritch entered with Able team behind him. The Spartans being outside the shack. "Sir, I'm sorry. No, no, no! Hold on!" Norm began, but ended up being shoved by Quaritch. "You can't interrupt a link in progress! It's very dangerous!" Quaritch ignored him and disabled Grace's pod first.

Grace fell over unconscious. "Grace! Neytiri said.

"Oh no…" Jake said, realizing what was happening. "Look. I was sent here to negotiate-" Was all he said before succumbing like Grace.

"You see? It is a demon in a false body!" Tsu'tey yelled. Before he could finish Jake, Neytiri threw him off, grabbing her own knife in defense. Finally, Tsu'tey gave up.

Jake woke seeing Quaritch and Ryder looking at him. "Are you out of your damn mind?!" He shouted.

"You crossed the line." Quaritch said, before sucker punching Jake, knocking him out. "Wheel this meat outta here."

"Gotcha sir." Winston said.

 **Hell's Gate.**

Quaritch showed them the footage. "You let me down, son. You let Ryder down. You let John down." Jake looked around the room at the three men with angry stares, guilt running in his veins. "You knew the Covenant were here all along, and you said nothing. So… let me get this straight. You find yourself some local tail and forget what side you're on? You forget what the Covenant have done to your brothers and sisters?"

"Parker, there is still time to salvage the situa-"

"Shut your pie hole!" Quaritch ordered, interrupting Grace.

"Or what? Ranger Rick, you gonna shoot me?" Grace challenged.

"I could do that."

"Easy, easy." Ryder said.

"Parker. You need to understand that the trees the Covenant destroyed were sacred to the Omaticaya-"

"You know what?!" Parker yelled. "You throw a twig anywhere it's gonna land on some goddamn sacred fern!"

"I'm not talking about some pagan voodoo here Selfridge, I'm talking about something real. Something measurable in the biology of the forest." Grace said

"Which is was exactly?" Parker asked. "What we think we know is that there is some kind of electrochemical communication between the roots of the trees, like the synapses between neurons. And each tree has ten-to-the-fourth connections to the trees around it. And there are ten-to-the-twelfth trees on Pandora." Grace explained.

"Which is a lot, I'm guessing." Parker said.

"It's more connections than the Human brain. Get it? It's a network. It's a global network, and the Na'vi can access it. They can upload and download data. Memories. At sites like the on the Covenant destroyed." Grace finished.

"I can confirm her story." Ryder said. "Being a signals specialist and having worked with these trees in my missions, I know what I'm talking about. You DID read the reports right?"

"After the reports I read, as much as I loathe to admit it. I agree with Grace too." Halsey said.

Parker sighed. "Fine. But how does THAT help us stop the Covenant? Unless we can somehow apply that to our own military or something this is a waste of time."

"The wealth of this world isn't in the ground. It's all around us." Grace said.

"But I agree with Parker here. Unless we can destroy Covenant capital ships with this, it's pointless." Halsey said.

"Besides. As far as the Na'vi are concerned, I believe we have to enemies. And here's the proof. Take a look doc." Quaritch said.

 _"They're never gonna leave Hometree. For what? Lite beer? And blue jeans? We have nothing that they want. Sad to say, but now it's clear everything they sent me to do is a waste of time."_

It was Jake's recording. "So… since a deal can't be made. And the Na'vi, let alone you, didn't warn us, I guess things get real simple. Thanks Jake. I'm getting all emotional."

…

 **Citadel**

"A warrior at birth. A warrior in death."

The Unggoy deacons spoke the Sangheili burial prayer. It was a sad day for the Covenant. But none more so than Leka. In the coffins being sent back to a ship were many warriors, all from the Harvesters sent to dig up the relics.

And in the last coffin… his brother, Liko.

"Brother… I am sorry I was not there to aid you… I am sorry I was not there to at least seen you die with honor… Liko 'Tgumee… when you see our father and mother in paradise… tell him…. I will join you someday…"

Tears rolled down the eyes of the Fleermaster as he held the lifeless hand of his brother. Who was donned in his full battle armor with his sword in his right hand. Deactivated of course.

He was attacked, along with his warriors by a large Na'vi war party sent by the Omaticaya, proof lay in the bodies there. No Covenant warrior made it. "May the Great Journey await you, may your enemies writhe in hell, and your line continue forward, and gain honor. May your scattered body go, beyond the limits of your mind, beyond the limits of our worlds, to the places our ancestors dream and sang of, and the Prophets speak of." With that, Leka let the hand of his beloved brother back onto his lifeless body, and the coffin was closed to be taken back to the ship. Leka watched with tears continuing to roll down his face. "Goodbye my brother… save a spot right next to you for me on the Great Journey."

As the ship left his sight. He bowed his head and let his tears fall. Albeit in his helmet.

"Warriors… the Na'vi have denied us our rightful gifts. And now they go as far as to take the blood of our brothers."

The warriors began to grumble in agreement.

"They deny us our means of returning to High Charity with gifts for the Hierarchs to discern."

The grumbles began to turn to shouts.

"They believe they have broken and beaten us!"

The shouts became roars.

"THEY. ARE. GRAVELY. MISTAKEN. Ready a large force. My Lich! Phantoms! Banshees! Vampires! We will destroy their tree and show them how high the price of their heresy is!"

The warriors cheered and began preparations. Leka turned towards the sea as they rushed about, readying their war machines.

"And we begin to rid the planet of Humanity. Then glass it to ensure they never get their precious resources."


	14. From Sorrow comes Determination

Parker sat there in his desk. Tears streaming down his face. He was holding the same photo from before. On it, was himself, with a gorgeous woman, a boy, and two little girls.

"I'll do it with minimal casualties to the indigenous." Quaritch said, standing by the doorway. "I'll drive them out with gas first. Just simple tear gas. It'll be humane… more or less."

Parker wiped his face with a tissue, then looked up. "Ok, let's pull the trigger." He said.

…

Jake fell from his chair and to the floor.

"Fucking coward."

That was the third time it happened. It didn't take long for word to get around about what Jake did, and the SecOps soldiers, especially the ones from the fights, were taking it out on him.

Norm helped Jake back up, only for someone to bump into them. "Oops." They said, mockingly.

In the science wing, the scientists were preparing everything for an emergency evacuation should Hell's Gate fall under attack. At a single table were Norm, Jake, and Grace. Robert and Halsey were helping with the packing. Able team was elsewhere, assisting in preparations. The Spartans were there though.

All four were clearly less than happy.

"I told you he was a stupid grunt." Linda spat. "Now look at the mess we're in."

"Stand down, Linda." John said calmly.

"Heh! I bet it's easy living in a black and white world isn't it?!" Jake challenged.

"Better then dealing with this shit." Kelly said. "You could've at least told us Jake, and save a few lives. What? You think we'd really accelerate our schedule?"

"It's not so easy. What did you think would happen?" Jake began. "I was torn, I couldn't decide! I just couldn't decide! Tell or delay? I couldn't decide with all those lives! The Omaticaya are like family to me now!" He exclaimed.

"And you could've possibly doomed even more. Of your own species. A lot are already dead Jake." John said.

Jake simply hung his head in his hands. And sighed frustratingly. Trudy rushed in after. "Quaritch is rolling the gunships, he's gonna hit Hometree." She said.

"My God." Grace said, she got up and ran to the center, everyone else followed.

Scorpions and Samsons were all over the runway, with a single Dragon awaiting liftoff. Parker looked upon the fleet. Tears lingering. "Dr. Augustine! You cannot be up here!" A security officer said. "Back off. Parker. Wait. Stop. These are people you're about to-"

Just then, Parker exploded. "NO! No, no, no, no! They're motherfucking selfish, fly-bitten savages that live in goddamn tree! LOOK AROUND YOU CUNT! I don't know about you but I see A LOT of trees. THEY CAN MOVE!" He calmed down when he spoke to the guards. "Can you guys just please…"

"There are families in there. There are children. Babies. Are you gonna kill children?" She asked. "NO. I'm gonna put my eggs in one basket, and believe they're smart enough to run when the fire comes! Also! Also! You know what had ten times that many kids and babies? HUMAN COLONIES" Parker yelled.

"You don't want that kind of blood on your hands. Believe me." Jake said.

"So says the man who doomed maybe, oh I don't know, every Human being on the planet! If you weren't so into that goddamn chick maybe this wouldn't have happened in the first place!" Parker roared.

"Ok. What the hell has gotten into you?!" Grace demanded. Parker gave her a look that could freeze fire.

"Ronny! Put up yesterday's breaking news!"

The screen turned to a newscast of a city on fire. Covenant soldiers shooting at fleeing civilians trying to escape the carnage. The headline said: 'Covenant glass Sol eterno.' "Guess where my home colony is, Grace? You remember?!" He yelled. She didn't reply. "THAT'S MY HOME! IT'S GONE! GET IT? GONE! You're worried about a tree full of Neanderthal people who could care less about us while HUNDREDS- no, MILLIONS more than that are dead and dying AS WE SPEAK?! I LOST CONTACT WITH MY FAMILY! The last words I heard my wife utter on the phone were my name, followed by 'I,' NO LOVE YOU!" He screamed through tears. "And don't think I'm the only one here who's hurting. I have about 45 people here on the planet who had family there!"

No one said anything. "Parker… please… just let me try to talk them out." Said Jake. His face was a pleading one. "They trust me."

Jake got his request, he and Grace raced to the link chamber to get the warning out. John and his team were heading out with Quaritch, along with Able Team. Jake had one hour to get the Na'vi to leave the tree.

…

Neytiri raced down the spiral with Jake and Grace. "Mother. Father." The mentioned, who were discussing a plan turned their attention to their daughter.

"Eytukan, I have something to say." Said Jake.

"Speak Jakesully."

"A great evil is approaching… Sky People are coming to destroy Hometree." The males didn't like the sound of that. "They're gonna be here soon. You have to leave, or you're gonna die." Jake said, finishing.  
"Are you certain of this?!" Mo'at asked. Jake knew it was all or nothing. Time to come clean. "Look. They sent me here, to learn your ways, and be one of you. So when I told you, you would believe me." He said, shakingly. "And now, with the Covenant here. And without warning the Sky People, they have advanced their plans. They won't let anything stop them so they may continue their fight. And the way I'm seeing it. After you failed to warn the Sky People, and you killed the Covenant's excavation party. You MUST pick a side now."

"What are you saying, Jake? You knew this would happen?" Neytiri asked. He hesitated, before sucking it in and answering. "Yes. The Covenant however, was something we all hoped would never happen." As he spoke, Neytiri's expression obviously changed. "At first, I had to. Help my own people avoid extinction. Like we have for the last 23 years. And then… everything changed. I fell in love. With the forest and the Omaticaya people. And you. I couldn't tell the Sky People, or what could've happened?" He said.

"I trusted you."

"If I spoke, who knows what would have happened?"

"I trusted you!"

The emotions in Neytiri exploded. She shoved Jake away. "You will never be one of The People!"

He let the words sink, before speaking again. "Eytukan…" He looked the Chief dead in the eye. "Now's the time. It's time to choose. Will you help the Sky People in their desperate war for survival? Or will you help the Covenant in their genocide?"

…

"Bind them."

"You have to go. They're coming!" Grace said. Eytukan ignored her and shouted a war cry, copied by his people, and Jake realized they chose neither side. And would face extermination.

 **Dragon flight.**

"Time on target, one mike." The Dragon pilot said.

"Copy. We have a visual." Said the lead Scorpion.

"Roger that. Stay on heading 030."

"Roger, 030." The strike force closed in on the tree, and it took a moment for them to realize just how big it was.

"Jesus. Look at the size of that thing." Lyle said, on one of the doorguns.

"It's huge! No wonder we're using this much firepower." Sean, on the other gun, said.

"John, you still fretting?" Kelly asked. He looked up. "Yes and no. Yes because these aren't combatants. No because they didn't warn us." John said slapping a clip into his Deadeye.

"I hear that." Said Ryder, checking his own rifle.

The fleet flew right in front of the tree over the adjacent lake, countless Na'vi were there watching them move themselves into position. "Hey. Look, it's Jake and Grace's Avatars!" Kelly said, pointing out of the Samson. She was right, they were tied up. Obviously diplomacy failed.

"That is one big damn tree." Quaritch said, looking up. He inspected the zoom camera and saw the Avatars tied up. "Well, well, well. I'd say diplomacy has failed." He said. He walked out of the main cockpit into the weapons cockpit. "Alright people, let's get this done! I want gas round you got right at the front door." He said.

"Roger. CS-40's going hot." The turrets with the canisters readied themselves and aimed. Before Quaritch could say 'fire,' his radar man spoke.

"Sir, we have significant unidentified air targets approaching. Behind us." Quaritch, fearing he knew what it was, got his mask, warning his personnel of course, and opened an emergency hatch leading to the top. He swore his heart stopped.

A much bigger fleet of Covenant air forces was there. Every pilot was soon aware of their presence. "Oh my God." Ryder said as they took residence of the airspace around, behind, and above them.

"Estimating about fifty Banshees, with thirty-five vampires in support. Add to it 12 Phantoms, and the single Lich. We're outnumbered and outgunned." John said.

The Lich, much bigger than the Dragon, swooped down and three figures jumped from the craft. Quaritch ran back down to the cockpit and looked down at the lead figure.

HIM…

It was the same Elite. The same Elite he saw that horrible day.

The one that killed Lizzy.

…

Leka's flight was approaching the Hometree, ready to make an example of the Na'vi there for their sins.

"We are closing in on the tree, Fleetmaster." Said a Phantom pilot.

"Keep moving. Maintain speed and course." He replied. With the exception of the Vampires and the Lich, the craft were outfitted with fuel rod cannons. Essentially Covenant anti-vehicle weapons. They'd need them to destroy the tree.

"Fleetmaster, contacts ahead. The Humans are there." The Pilot said.

"Hmm. So they DID want what lay under the tree." He said, knowing about the unobtanium.

"Engaging craft." A Banshee pilot said.

"NO! Let the Humans be. Trust me, they won't attack us. Their time will come. Our focus is the Na'vi." Leka said. Despite confusing his forces, they complied.

The craft came and gathered around the Human forces, easily outnumbering them. The Lich dove by them and allowed Leka and two Jiralhanae to drop from the craft for one last face-to-face with Eytukan. He looked back up at the large Human gunship and saw something he never expected. The old Human from the world he found from years ago. The one whose granddaughter he killed. He ignored the Human and went straight for Eytukan. "Demon! Heretic! Unholy alien!" He shouted. A Na'vi tried to stop him, but he responded by grabbing him, and snapping the neck, much to the horror of the Na'vi who witnessed the act. "You are not deserving of life!" Eytukan readied for a fight. While they spoke, the Jiralhanae examined the captive Na'vi. "You have killed my warriors. My BROTHER!" Leka spat.

"You were told not to dig there." Eytukan said.

"You threw a fit over trees! I dug for holy relics!" Leka retorted.

"That relic is nothing! The trees were sacred." Eytukan said.

"Sacred? HOW? They were trees! THEY CAN REGROW!" Leka shouted. The Jiralhanae were smelling the captive Na'vi. With an expression of curiosity, he got closer to the now panicking captive.

"You… are different… Na'vi… like you're not a true Na'vi." He said, confused. More smelling… the Jiralhanae's face shot with anger. "FLEETMASTER! I SMELL THE STENCH OF A HUMAN FROM THIS CREATURE!" Leka stared at the chief after hearing this.

"Care to explain?"

"They are dreamwalkers… demons in false bodies." Eytukan said.

Leka was surprised on the inside. The Humans could somehow make their own bodies of other creatures… spies… "You allow Humans into your group… you have committed sins before you even murdered us." Said Leka. He ushered for the Jiralhanae to return to him. "You are beyond forgiveness."

"It is YOU who is beyond forgiveness, Leka, for you have harmed Eywa-"

"EYWA IS A LIE!"

Even with the sounds of Human rotors, all the Na'vi heard him perfectly.

He had dismissed their Goddess.

"KILL THEM!" He shouted.

The fleet opened fire in a flurry of plasma as he and his escorts ran into the jungle. Na'vi were hit and either died or screamed in agony from the superheated shots. The Human forces then fled. "Sir, the Humans are retreating!" A pilot said.

"Let them. We are to kill these heretics first."

Eytukan shouted for his warriors to fire, he could only hope Tsu'tey was up to the Ikran by now. The arrows harmlessly clattered against the alloy of the Covenant's aircraft. "Take it to the next stage! CHARGE THE CANNON!" The Lich's main plasma bean charged, then unleashed its wrath into the tree, where the non-combatants were. They had already began to run, but now they scattered.

"Get everyone to the forest!" Shouted Eytukan.

The craft moved away from the tree, readying their fuel-rod cannons. "Aim for the west columns!" After mere moments, all forces were ready.

"Fire." Was Leka's order. A barrage of green trails went towards the tree, bringing a great series of explosions.

"A direct hit! Firing again!" A Banshee pilot cried.

Countless Omaticaya littered the ground, either dead, dying, or wounded. Eytukan watched in horror as his tree was destroyed. When he heard the sound of a familiar alien speaking. He turned, and received the worst pain imaginable. He opened his eyes to see Leka, jabbing a sword of energy into his torso. "For my brother." Leka said before reeling the sword out. Letting the chief fall. The tree began to break and snap, falling became inevitable. The Na'vi panicked more and ran for safety.  
Leka, out of reach, grinned. He watched the inferior apes run in terror as their Home fell, closer and closer, the branches collided while the trunk continued. Banshees flew out of the top while it fell, some Na'vi got crushed. Finally the trunk collided with the earth, crushing more Na'vi. As the dust settled, and the flames of Covenant weaponry devoured the landscape, the Na'vi began to realize what was happening. And a wave of cries filled the air. Leka smiled fully, knowing his revenge was complete. They took away his brother.

He took their home. Their families. Their lives

"Warriors, to the Citadel! VICTORY!" He shouted as the Lich came to retrieve him and his escorts, who howled with joy.

"Now… to hunt more of the vermin." The craft all flew back to the Citadel, to later find and destroy more trees

…

 **Hell's Gate.**

With the Omaticaya tree destroyed, the assaults on Humans had combined with assaults on Na'vi. Now it was quiet. Later? Who knows? The teams and Jake's crew were all at the center, discussing what to do next. "So… what now?" Asked Grace.

"Well. It's painfully obvious that the Covenant are not with them." Jake said.

"So… we can't use the link beds here in case the Avatars did survive the fire." Said Norm. During the assault, a stray Covenant patrol got gutsy and attacked Hell's Gate, they got taken down, but not before damaging a power generator for the Avatar section. With that, there was no more chance taking.

"But we CAN use the shack link." Said Quaritch, coming in.

"Sir?" John said.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do. We're gonna get the shack, relocate, and get to wherever the Omaticaya are going and negotiate an alliance!" He said, pissed off.

"Are you crazy? Tsu'tey is Olo'eyktan now! He's never gonna agree." Norm said.

"Either that, or we fight alone while the Na'vi are slaughtered." Quaritch said.

"Now you ask for an alliance?" Grace asked not surprised. He hung his head, and walked to the corner of the room.

"I'm… I'm just tired of hearing about my people losing worlds… I'm tired of this goddamn war…" He said. He looked back at the group, crying. "I lost my little baby granddaughter to this war… you think I was able to get through that?" Everyone gasped internally.

"That was the reason I left the UNSC. I couldn't handle the depression… I couldn't handle the desk job to rehabilitate me. I resigned. And joined the RDA sometime later. And I KNEW that the Elite SOB who killed my little Lizzy was STILL out there…" He wiped his eyes. "And now… he's here… he attacked the Tree." He said, finishing.

Silence filled the room. Here was Quaritch, the big, badass colonel who took shit from no one. And he too was hurting. He lost his granddaughter.

"Colonel… we didn't know." Jake said sympathetically.

"No one did. I kept it to myself. Still today, I feel the pain." He said.

"Ok Colonel, I get where you're coming from. But we need something to get them to trust us." Norm said. Everyone pondered the thought…

"I got it. It's crazy, but it'll work!" Jake said.

"What is it?" Asked Halsey.

"The Great Leonopteryx." Jake said. The room fell silent.

"Are you CRAZY?!" Ryder asked, knowing of the creature well.

"That thing is too dangerous! It'd tear you up for just looking at it!" Grace said.

"What else do we have? The Covenant are even more dangerous! We NEED that thing. It IS after all, a part of their mythology!" Jake reasoned.

Grace sighed, he was right, that beast was the best chance at getting The People's trust again. "If we do this Jake… and you die… I'm gonna kick your ass." Quaritch said.

…

The group went to the Samsons, two in total, to be on their way to the shack in the mountains. It was simple enough getting in the air. "So Jake. Say you DO get the beast. What then? Where do we go?" Asked Quaritch.

"The one place they can count on. The Tree of Souls." Said John.

"Can we even get there? Outsiders are forbidden." Said Grace.

"Well today the rules are bent." Said Jake.

"Oh my God." Lyle said, everyone came to see what was happening. He was looking at a large fire of blue and purple in the distance. The Covenant were here, and they killed another tree.

"Oh my God." Grace repeated.

"They got another tree." Jake said.

"We gotta stop this." Norm said.

"If we get Toruk, we'll have a good chance." Jake replied.

A needle shot into the roof of the craft. "COVENANT!" Shouted Lyle, on the door, he opened fire with the nail gun there. John, Ryder and their teams looked out a door and opened fire to suppress the Covenant.

"It's a whole goddamn division down there!" Trudy shouted. Plasma shots of green and blue, needler rounds of pink and purple, and the fuel rod's emerald arcs lit up the darkened jungle floor, giving an ironic look of a rave assembled there.

"Must be looking for more Na'vi!" John said.

"You're wrong! They DID find Na'vi!" Ryder shouted. The Samson's picked up speed, and raced to escape the fire. Linda definitely nailed some, while Batista's explosions decimated clusters.

"WHOO!" He shouted. "Eat it COVIES!"

...

…

More lambs to slaughter.

"KILL THEM!"

The sound of plasma fire filled the air as Covenant soldiers ran forward. Na'vi warriors were all over the place, running towards them with clubs and axes. Leka was so amused, that he laughed everytime they charged with those toys. How could they expect to defeat the Covenant, whose weapons were the holiest of gifts, with those things? Leka knew there was evident danger in them, as some of his own were injured by strikes. But they rarely got close enough to even use them. Unggoy scattered around the battlefield made the bulk of the force, and their numbers made concern of losses something to not worry about. They would fight until they either all died or their opponents ran out of ammo. Or in this case, arrows.

Na'vi archers would launch their arrows at the bigger foes, the Unggoy being too small and numerous, only to see their arrows either break apart against an invisible wall, or in the case of Kig-Yar, a circular, glowing shield. Leaving them free to fire back. A pack of Unggoy were busy cornering individual warriors, peppering them with plasma fire. It was obvious to see the Na'vi couldn't bear it any more than Humans. They fell as the first bolt hit them. Those who survived attempted to cover their faces when they were hit as more shots collided with them. They screamed and yelled, some watching as the armor that had saved them from animal attacks was melted away by the plasma that fired from the Covenant's weapons. Archers would watch as their fellow bowmen would ready an arrow when a needle seemingly appeared out of nowhere into their heads, forcing them down to the ground, dead. Some Na'vi were subject to needler attacks. The needles caused great pain upon piercing their flesh. And the Na'vi learned just how deadly they were, as a warrior detonated in a pink cloud, his entire chest up region blown off, everything else remained. The explosion also injured fellow warriors. Who screamed in horror as they realized a limb was missing.

A single wraith accompanied the Covenant, firing its balls of bright blue destruction towards the retreating Na'vi non-combatants. Screams off pain, sorrow, and fear erupted after every explosion. The Covenant would make their whole population suffer.

A pack of Jiralhanae came rushing forward, and any Na'vi in their path were killed either by the impact of their attacks, or the subsequent limb from limb ripping after. The Humans nicknamed them 'Brutes' for a GOOD reason. Some of the Na'vi who survived the shredding were hit repeatedly by their own limbs. A Cheiftain emerged from the shrubbery soon after, swinging its gravity hammer upon a Na'vi group. They were all sent flying into the air. Except for the one hit directly, he was simply crushed. Ghosts circled the battlefield and unleashed unrelenting twin plasma fire upon any Na'vi that were unfortunate to be in the way. One fired a burst upon the Direhorse of a warrior. The creature fell dead and the rider rolled off its steed. Recollecting himself, only for the Ghost to ram straight into him.

A fuel rod shot went straight towards a group of Na'vi, and the explosion vaporized those in the direct radius, others were tossed aside and burned serverely. Screaming in agony. Two M'galekgolo came forth and fired again. A stray Angtsik came from the jungle, and although confused, rammed a collection of Unggoy, who screamed as they flew in the air. The beast saw the two Hunters and roared at them, the hulking aliens roared back, the spikes on their backs vibrating. The Angstik came forth and charged, while the Hunters charged their weapons and fired. One shot hit the right front leg, the other hit square in the head. The Hammerhead tripped and flipped forward before ending up on its side. Dead. The points of impact evident with black spots of bubbling flesh.

The Na'vi planned a rush towards them, seeing their slow movements. But as one closed the distance, he too lately realized the alien swiftly lift its left arm, carrying its massive sheild, and slamming down on him. The other fired its weapon, this time in a continuous beam. Those who did not die soon wished they did as the burning sensation was unbearable. The M'galekgolo moved forward, one crushing a Na'vi whose realization scream was cut short by a massive metallic boot.

The Sangheili moved forward with their weapons firing, others with a sword slashing through the clubs of the Na'vi, then the bodies. Arms, legs, even heads were taken off and left to rot. Leka plunged his own into a downed Na'vi's back. Who screamed in pain before dying. Leka held a pistol in his other hand and fired at those he felt he could hit. He was mostly successful. Arrows flew at him, but never hit the flesh. His shields were more than capable of preventing that.

Countless Na'vi lay dead or dying on the forest floor as the battle, or better explained, massacre carried on. Those still alive were horribly wounded, their bones exposed by the shots that vaporized their skin, some were shot in the head, the skulls exposed. How some lived through that was a mystery. Some even had their lower half gone, crawling to try and escape the carnage that took so many lives. They screamed in pain and agony, crying out for Eywa to save them, or for a fellow warrior to kill them and end their suffering The Sky People were NEVER this brutal. They called in their explosions and would destroy the forest. But they prefered to take what they wanted without fighting. The Covenant... they were killing everyone. This was clear genocide.

Leka heard the familiar rotors of Human craft, looking up to see two of them flying over and firing at the Covenant. "Humans! Bring them down!" Some shifted focus, he grabbed a Kig-Yar's needle rifle and fired upon the Human craft. Alas, they moved too fast and managed to get away. "Let them go! Keep fighting! Remove this filth!" Leka ordered as he slew another Na'vi.

...

Eventually, they were in the clear. "Jesus, but that was close." Said Halsey. Grace, next to her, was frozen. She lifted a hand from her lower abdomen. And found a crystal in her gut. With blood everywhere.

"This is gonna ruin my whole day." She said.

"Grace is hit!" Halsey cried.

"What?!" Almost everyone shouted. Quaritch grabbed the trauma kit immediately. "Keep the pressure on, Grace!" Jake said.

…

With the noncombat staff in the shacks, and Norm's Avatar riding on one of them, ensuring the straps were good. The two Samsons were off to relocate the shacks to prevent the Covenant from finding them. "Keep going north. Deep in the mountains. You good up there, Norm?"

"Never better!" He replied. Halsey and Robert were tending to Grace while Jake helped keep an eye out for any sorties.

"They won't track us. Even the Covenant shouldn't be able to find us in the flux vortex." Trudy said.

"It's strongest near the Tree of Souls, right?" Asked Jake. "Yep." She replied. "Good. 'Cause that's where we're going."

"Ouch." Grace said after Halsey gave her a shot.

"You big baby." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm gonna get you some help Grace." Said Jake.

"I'm a scientist, remember?" She asked a little carefree, to ease Jake. "I don't believe in fairy tales."

"The People can help you, Grace. They will, I know it." He assured. Further ahead, they found the perfect spot, while the soldiers kept watch, Jake readied for his link while the scientists watched Grace. "So what's the plan"? Asked Norm.

"Get Toruk. Simple as that." Said Jake.

Norm waved his arm in an 'are you kidding me?' fashion. "Tsu'tey is Olo'eyktan now. If you fail, he's never gonna let you near that place." Said Norm.

"I gotta try." Jake reasoned.

 **The Tree of Souls.**

The remains of the Omaticaya were singing. In an attempt to lift their spirits after the loss of their loved ones and home. The Covenant truly were monsters. And they chose not to believe the Sky People. Now they had nothing, and who knows what the Covenant were doing as they sang? Killing more? Destroying the forest?

It was too much to think of.

A shadow drew their attention.

Ceasing their song, they turned to see a shadow get closer, then realizing exactly what it was.

Toruk.

They screamed, as you would if it happened to you, and scattered from where the beast landed. They noticed there were four beings on its back.

The first was the Human known as 'Quaritch.' The military leader of the Sky People.

The next was the Sky Demon himself, Able Ryder.

Next, the greatest of the Sky Devils, 117.

And finally-

Jakesully.

All four disembarked from the great creature, and the people watched as Jake stroked the side of Toruk's head, like a good friend. Was he… Toruk Macto?

The four, with Jake leading, approached the tree, the Na'vi parting like the Red Sea as it happened. Neytiri, watching, stepped towards Jake as he approached.

"I See you." Neytiri said.

"I See you." He replied, placing his hands upon her cheeks.

"I was afraid, Jake. For my people." She said. "I'm not anymore." Jake smiled at her, before turning to Tsu'tey, the Olo'eyktan.

"Tsu'tey, son of Ateyo… we stand before you… ready to serve the Omaticaya people. You are Olo'eyktan, and you are a great warrior. We can't do this without you." Tsu'tey looked upon Jake. Then his Human comrades, two of whom, showed genuine expressions of what Jake said, while the other, simply nodded. His face hidden.

He looked towards Toruk, who roared. And realized this was genuine. "Toruk Macto…" He began, placing a hand upon Jake's chest. "I will fly with you." He looked to Quaritch. Who approached, and took a breath.

"Listen… you don't like me, I know. And you know I sure as hell don't like you. But if we don't do something, The Covenant are gonna bring a full scale invasion here. And we're all gonna die." He said.

"… Quaritch…" Tsu'tey began, having trouble pronouncing the unusual name. "We fly, together."

"Well alright then." Quaritch said. Giving a genuine smile.

"My friend is dying." Jake said. "Grace is dying."

…

Night fell, the Na'vi surrounding the tree had their braids tied to the ground, which pulsated and glowed with their spots. Jake and Norm returned, carrying Grace and her Avatar, respectively. With them the rest of the group. Sean and Wainfleet were taking recordings of this. Something few see. "Look where we are Grace." She opened her eyes, wrapped in a jungle styled dress. And looked upon the tree.

"I need to get some samples." Jake and Halsey chuckled softly.

Jake and Norm placed their friend upon the ledge where Mo'at waited, wearing a ceremonial garment. Roots from the tree began to envelope the Avatar and its driver. Glowing as it did so. "The Great Mother may choose to save all that she is, in this body." Mo'at said.

"Is that possible?" Asked Jake.

"She must pass through the eye of Ewya… and return. But Jakesully. She is very weak." Mo'at answered. Halsey and Jake each placed a hand on her.

"Hang on Grace. They're gonna fix you up." Said Jake.

"Come on you stubborn women. Cheat Death. I know you can. If you can survive me, this will be nothing" Halsey said, trying to lighten the mood.

Mo'at began to move in a pattern while the Na'vi had their arms stretched to the sides, latching onto one another and swaying in circles with their upper bodies.

 _"Hear us please, All Mother."_

 _"Eywa, help her."_

 _"Take this spirit into you…"_

 _"Eywa, help her."_

 _"… and breathe her back to us."_

 _"Eywa, help her."_

 _"Let her walk among us…"_

 _"… as one of The People."_

 _"Eywa, help her."_

The roots made a living neural connection between Grace and her Avatar. The chanting continued for a few moments, before Mo'at motioned for the Na'vi to stop.

"Jake…" Grace said weakly.

He took her hand as she reached up.

"Grace."  
She smiled. "I'm with her Jake… she's real!"

"What's going on? What's happening? Grace! What's happening?"

Her eyes closed, and the light died out.

Mo'at waved her hands over Grace's Avatar.

…

"Her wounds were too great… there was not enough time. She is with Eywa now."

Neytiri removed her mask, knowing she wouldn't need it anymore. "No no no NONO!" Ryder said, he was close friends with her. He fell to his knees and pounded the ground with his fist. Dalton and Batista removed their hats. Quaritch placed a hand to his forehead, mourning her loss. The Spartans stood at parade arrest. Heads hung in silence. But Halsey…

"… I'm sorry, for being such a terrible roommate Grace." She said sobbing quietly. Before falling to her own knees. Robert knelt down to comfort her.

"Tsu'tey." Quaritch said. "It's time to say something. But I need you to translate for me. Word for word. Don't sugarcoat it." He nodded. Quaritch stood before the Na'vi, and spoke. "Let this be a learning experience to you." He said. Tsu'tey translated. "The Covenant have made their intentions clear… They will accept no bargains, no reasons, no apologies… the amount of people that died at your Hometree? Imagine enough Sky People to fit upon the gas planet in your sky… THAT'S how many of my people have died in this war… and more are dying… and they wish to add you to their kill list…"

"The Covenant have sent us a message…" Jake said, joining the speech. "That they can do whatever they want… In the name of their Gods… And no one can stop them… Well, we will send them a message… You ride out as fast can carry you…" The People began to stand and murmur. "You tell the other clans to come…"

"Every warrior… every spear… every bow, horse, arrow, everything!" Quaritch added. The People began to get riled up.

"You tell them Turok Macto calls to them!... And you fly now, with me…"

"And me!" Quaritch added.

"My brothers… sisters… And we will show the Covenant… That they CANNOT do whatever they want… and that this…"

Quaritch finished for Jake. "THIS IS YOUR LAND!" He yelled.

The Na'vi cheered in approval. Jake and Neytiri ran for Turok while the Humans went to the Samsons. Toruk roared in triumph as it flew off into the sunrise, followed by many Ikran and the two Samsons. They went off across Pandora to find warriors.

They rode out to the four winds. To the horse clans of the plain. To the Ikran people of the Easern Sea. When Turok Macto called, they came.

The end result, the Tree of Souls had a GREAT army surrounding it. Human, and Na'vi. All ready to give up everything to defeat the enemy that threatened them. Their children. And their children's children.

 **Citadel.**

"Warriors. Our victories over these heretics were a great honor, and the gifts the Gods have left for us are a great one!" Leka's soldiers cheered as they stood before him in the swathes and masses. "However, the Na'vi and Humans have stopped bickering, and joined forces against our holy Covenant." Behind Leka, a Covenant aerial map showed the Tree of Souls, and thousands of dots surrounding it. "The Sacred Grail has confirmed, that their numbers have combined, with the Na'vi's going from a few hundred, to well over two thousand in one day. MORE pour in as we speak."  
The map changed accordingly. "If this continues, there could be well over 20,000 of them. Even 50,000. By then the only way we could possibly beat them is with our ships. That WON'T be necessary. WE will strike FIRST! And in the heart!"

The image changed to the tree.

"Now, the Na'vi believe that this mountain, this tree, are protected by… their deity." He said scornfully. His warriors laughed out loud at how moronic such cave people could be. Leka smiled and joined them, before raising a hand to silence them.  
"Regardless, when we destroy it. We will crush their hopes and dreams so greatly they will BEG to join our Covenant, and the Humans, the Demons. Will be extinguished!" He declared holding a fist in the air.

His warriors followed suit. Unggoy barked and danced wildly, the Kig-yar screeched with enthusiasm, Sangheili shouted their war cries, Jiralhanae howled, M'galekgolo roared.

"PREPARE FOR THE ASSAULT!"


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

AN: It's been a while since I've posted this story, and I'm amazed at how many people like it. I feel like I'm doing something that actually entertains people. Thanks for the support, and your patience. School and work are in my life, so I can't always type.

'But PK, you typed, like, a bunch of stuff recently, what happened?' Some may ask. I'll tell you what happened… I was too lazy.

But I'm typing again, so that's what matters. And although I can't guarantee using them, I'm willing to listen to some suggestions. The audience is important too.

On that subject, I'd like to thank greviousrommel for his review suggesting "The Lost Battalion" to get his thoughts.

Linda and Fred were off on reconnaissance. They found the Citadel and observed the enemy preparing for their assault. They sent a live video feed back to the Tree.

"It's not looking good, Quaritch. Estimated troop strength equals to about 18 divisions with plenty of support. (Note: A single division usually consists between 10,000 to 20,000 troops. And with 18, I'll let you do the math.) They have everything Ghosts are lined up in neat even rows, Banshees, Vampires, dropships, the Lich. They have dozens of Wraiths, 25% are anti-air. About eight Locusts and some Choppers." Fred said.

"Oh Jesus, they got three, count em, THREE Scarabs." Linda said, looking out upon the forces.

"Please God no." Quaritch whispered. Scarabs were the last thing in a Covenant invasion you wanted to see. They were four legged walkers. The others were watching the broadcast on the personal computer as well.

"Two Type-31s, the hunter controlled kind. And a bigger Type-36, the crewed one." She said. The 31 models were armed with a single beam cannon and a dual purpose turret in the rear. It was controlled by a large colony of Lekgolo, the Hunter worms. The 36 was larger and crewed usually by Elites. It's turrets were weaker, but the cannon was devastatingly more powerful.

"There's no way we can do this conventionally." Quaritch said.

"The good news is with all the vegetation, the Scarabs can't be placed back on the ships to be relocated. They have to march there. And it's a LONG walk there." Fred said.

"Estimated time of arrival?" Quaritch asked.

"Given the terrain they'd have to avoid and move around… three days."

Quaritch sighed in relief. They could be delayed at least. Three days was how long it would take the fleet to get here. The bad news was, it was a fleet that wasn't at Earth. Otherwise it would be a day or two at least. "Okay. Come on back Spartans. That's all the intel we need."

The projection was turned off. And the Humans all murmured about the news. "We're screwed!" Norm said, knowing what they were in for.

"And I was hoping for some sort of tactical plan that didn't involve martyrdom." Trudy said.

"She's right. Look at us! There's more Na'vi than Humans here! We're going up against plasma-based weaponry with bows and arrows." Ryder said. Spirits were going down already. Jake immediately came to speak.

"I have 15 to 20 clans out there. One of them is another clan like the Tipani, which equals to over 35,000 warriors added to the 50,000 combined with the others. And about 5,000 Humans. They simply have 90,000 more soldiers. Also, we know these mountains, they don't. Tracking and missiles don't work here, so there's a damn good chance their own won't either. Plus we're playing defensive. We have the high ground." He said.

"That reminds me," Quaritch said, "With the lay of the land, I devised a strategy that the soldiers are carrying out already. Get the Na'vi leaders here, they gotta hear this." As the Spartans left to gather the leaders, Quaritch looked up into the night sky. 'I still can't believe it. The Covenant are here.'

The soldiers were gonna look to him. Not only was he their leader, he fought the Covenant in the UNSC. He had experience they hoped would help them. Quaritch swallowed, and let the reality down on him. He was afraid, afraid for his soldiers. They were only here to ensure the mining went off without a hitch. They weren't gonna expect the Covenant here. But now they were here, and destroying the world and its people.

Quaritch didn't truly hate the Na'vi, but all Humans came to a dislike as they tried explaining their actions, only to be accused of lying. And now that the Covenant were here did the Na'vi see the true threat.

The leaders arrived, each identical from one another. "Norm, translate." Quaritch said. "I've been doing some thinking, and looked at the geography." A holographic map of the massive mountain the tree of souls rested on was shown, closing in on the only natural entrance to it. Basically an upward forest. The rest of the Tree was surrounded by rocks and mountain.

"I've come up with our defensive strategy. We'll have three lines. Each will be at least two miles from one another. They will serve as front lines for the attack. If one falls. We move to the next and try to take the fallen line back. We'll refer to them as Lines A, B, and C. At each line, we will have two trenches, one behind the other. Each line will be substantially defended by machine gun turrets. Scouts will inform of whenever the enemy comes forward. We're laying out traps and surprises between the lines. For Line A, we have explosive charges a ways in front of it, separate detonators. Your forces will come charging forward with some of my soldiers assist with their ATVs, other soldiers will hide in the camouflaged lines until the enemy is nice and close. It'll be a deathtrap. In the event a line falls, we will have a series of tunnel networks to and from each line. They will be amply protected, and if the danger is too great, a tunnel will be collapsed. Among the traps leading to Line B will be some of your own hunting traps, like the ropes around the foot, and my own traps. There will be a series of manholes leading right back to the next line, these holes are in a neat line of their own, with flamethrowers. Line B will be more heavily defended. More guns and explosives. There will also be napalm bombs here after the last set of manholes. The flame technicians will arm them, then they'll be detonated after the manholes are vacated. This'll really get those Covies. At each line I want some of your best archers, they'll prove valuable. At the last line, Line C. THAT is where we CANNOT fail. If they break us there, it's a straight shot to the Tree and it's all over.

"As a means of improvisation, I requested dozens of Buggies to be here, we'll strap explosives to them and drive them straight into Covenant forces. AMP suits will help put the hurt on. Now, for air combat. Your Banshees are the most numerical here, but we'll need to put a dent in their numbers. I believe they'll come through this pass here. I've ordered Batista and his experts to line the pass with explosives, which will detonate and send rocks down on the enemy aircraft. That'll leave you better capable of finishing off the remains. My Dragon will be brought in for the heavy fights. The rest of them were destroyed at one of our various bases during the Covie assaults. When the Lich, the big one shows up, that's a guaranteed intervention. The Tree itself will be safe from air attacks. I'm setting up four turrets around it. Any unauthorized aircraft come near. Dead. Any questions?"

"Actually, I do sir." Ryder said, coming up.

"What is it son?" He asked.

"DO we have a contingency plan for the Scarabs?"

Quaritch breathed in through his teeth, realizing the possibility of the Scarabs showing up. Suddenly, he had it. "The Valkyrie shuttle, I'll order it here with every explosive from Hell's Gate. Mine explosives! DAISY CUTTERS! They'll be effective against those Type-31 Scarabs! They're controlled by worms! Any other questions?" No other questions. "Excellent. Let's get it done!" Quaritch's plan was perfect, defensive oriented as it should be.

Around the base camp, Humans and Na'vi were patrolling and socializing. John and Kelly were teaching various Na'vi warriors about the different enemies they'd be facing while Ryder and his team were teaching others how to use Human weaponry. Jake was heading for the Tree. He was feeling confident, but he also couldn't shake the fear of failure from his mind. Even with all the advantages the Humans and Na'vi had, the Covenant always seemed to push through.

He needed to find a way to assure that victory could be assured. And he knew only one person to get that assurance from. Eywa. He went to the Tree, approaching it as it glowed its mysteriously beautiful pink and purple glow. "You okay Jake?" He turned to find John and Quaritch there.

"S-sir. I… I just needed to…" Jake stopped.

"Talk to the Goddess. Right?" Quaritch said, smirking.

Jake looked down and took a breath after chuckling a bit. "Can I ask you both a question?" Jake said.

"Sure. What is it Jake?" Jake paused for a moment, thinking.

"The only thing separating us is the fact that you're both leaders. I'm just a soldier. But these people… they see me as their leader. What do you think about being both?" He asked.

Quaritch pondered for a moment, then said, "I hope that being good at one makes me better at the other."

"On many of the planets we've fought on… the Covenant erased all life… I wonder if… if Eywa truly understands just how bad this is for the planet." Jake said.

"Well…" Quaritch began, "Why don't we ask her? Come on, let's go." Jake, surprised at his response, did as he said. Jake approached the tree first.

"I… I need to talk to you." He said to the tree. "I need to talk to you about the coming battle." He took one of the branches and placed his braid upon it. The glow shined bright. "If Grace is with you, look into her memories… Sirs. Put your hands on my shoulder… just in case." He said. Confused, they did so anyway. Each put a single hand on either his right or left shoulder. "Look into their memories if you can… look into MY memories… See the world we come from. There's cities everywhere, but our planet is STILL alive. We have hurt our Mother in the past, but we learned from it. And now, our Mother is healthier than ever. But she could not nurture all of us, so we sought other Mothers. We have many Mothers… some rough, rocky, and tough. Others, beautiful, lush, and peaceful… Now… see the worlds the Covenant have found. That they have destroyed… There's no green… just death… they kill our Mothers, they kill us, in the name of their Gods. They will do the same here, more Covenant are gonna come. They will come like a rain that never ends. Unless we stop them…

"Look, you chose me for a reason, and I will fight to the end, you know that… so will the Humans… but we need a little help here."

With that, Jake disconnected his braid, Quaritch and John made their way back to the camp. While Neytiri approached. "Our Great Mother does not choose sides, Jake. She protects only the balance of life." She said. He sighed.

"Worth a shot." He said. They embraced, and held one another for what could very well be the final time. For tomorrow. The Covenant would come

…

Citadel

The sound of humming engines and anti gravity cores filled the air.

Banshees and Vampires left their launch sites. Ghosts, Choppers, other vehicles latched onto the Phantoms and Spirits. The Lich rose from its spot and into the morning sky with its armada. Meanwhile, the Scarabs stirred and began to march to their destination, the Locusts sticking with them as escorts. The Covenant soldiers who awaited their own transports cheered as the assault force left. Jiralhanae howled, Grunts barked, Kig-Yar screeched, and Sangheili roared with their fists held high.

The sky became engulfed by Covenant aircraft. Wherever you looked you found the same familiar purple gleam of their alien materials. In the Lich, Leka stood at the cockpit, arms crossed. "This is Fleetmaster Leka, we have entered the 'Flux Vortex.' Begin the transition to manual flight mode. We must rely on our senses."

Tree of Souls.

Quaritch stood upon a large rock overlooking the camp with body armor and a rifle in hand, and Tsu'tey at his side. He prepared to give one final speech.

Tsu'tey would translate.

"In our species, diversity is everything. Diversity is good. But there are those who believe it okay, even justified, to discriminate on race or religion. That is no longer the issue for us nowadays. Human armies, once composed of one or two races, even religion are now all encompassing. Now in our new alliance, some of you, Human and Na'vi, experience discrimination by the other, or maybe even your own. But for you and me now, that is all gone. We have moved into the Valley, and the Shadow of Death is about to block out the sun. You will watch the back of the man or woman next to you, regardless of differences. They said we fight a losing battle. We're fighting a battle that's not even halfway done.

"So let us understand the situation, we are going into battle against the Covenant. They have more weapons than us, more soldiers than us. They are bigger than us, stronger than us, and smarter than us. They have better ships, better tactics, they are superior in every way. They have no remorse, no mercy, and they will never take pity on us… I can't promise you that everyone will come back from this alive. But this, I do solemnly swear, before you and before Eywa, and before almighty God. That when we will go into battle, I will be there. Whether it's in the Dragon bringing hell upon the enemy, or with you in the foxhole, I will fight with you. And I will leave NO ONE behind. Dead or alive, we're all going home. So help me God."

AN: Sorry for the short chapter and tease guys, but it's late and I need to get to bed. But at least we're getting right to the fight now!


	16. Day One

**AN: It is me. I'm back, the Great and Powerful Peacekeeper! (… reference? Maybe. Dun't judge meh.)**

 **It's time to finish PANDORA! Sorry for putting it on hold, I was pulled into the Modern Genre, and Ghosts in the Gate was born. And so far it's my best story ever. Man… it's amazing… but now the Sci-Fi Genre has me back in its grasp once again. And Pandora shall once again see that light of day! I just hope the fight is good enough for you.**

 **Ok let's go.**

Day 1, 9:34 A.M.

The fleet of aircraft had arrived upon the front lines and began the deployment.

Unggoy filled the forest as they disembarked from the transports and began to be followed by their fellow Covenant species. Vehicles were held back until needed, lest they be easy targets. M'galekgolo leapt from the Lich and landed, running to make it to the frontal forces. Leka stayed up in his Lich. He would need to establish a forward base should the unlikely event of the failure of this wave come true. With them, in a rear rank, was a Shadow Transport. In its cargo hold, was an antimatter bomb. He explained it the Hierarchs perfectly.

 _"This will ensure that the Tree, the mountain holding it, and any other heretic there is dead." He told them._

It would surely destroy the tree, and possibly, the whole mountain. "Move forward, warriors. Be aware of your surroundings. The heretics are out there."

11:52 A.M.

The armada came. Flying through the pass of floating mountains. Perfect. "Covenant air forces sighted. Going through the pass, just like we hoped." The scout was with one of the Ikran that littered the side of the mountain waiting to strike.

"Steady…" Was the reply. Normally radios didn't work up there. But thanks to some work, and some thinking by Ryder, they were able to work out a radio frequency that could be maintained. For now anyway.

"Dalton here, Covenant ground forces sighted. It's a whole army. Falling back to Line A." Dalton was concealed by shrubbery, but to get the Covenant to make it into a desired situation, he willingly ran out of his cover and got the attention of the soldiers. The Unggoy frenzied and charged, while the Sangheili shouted to hold formation. Surely it was a trap.

But the stocky aliens ran forward, even the Kig-Yar went after the Human. The more disciplined Jiralhanae there, along with the M'galekgolo, continued at a quicker pace to keep up without falling into the trap that surely was being played.

Dalton ran as fast as he could, sliding into the hidden trenches, concealed with vegetation purposefully removed and stacked upon the Human soldiers. "A whole friggen army, guys. Heading this way." He said.

"Ready the charges." Ryder ordered. A portion of the Human forces were there, while the Na'vi would charge forward once the signal was given. The rest of the Human forces were located at the other Lines. The current Line composed of the turreted machine guns found at bases along with temporary fixed BANISHERS and Nail Guns. The Nail Guns, unlike the BANISHER, fired titanium rounds in a nail shape that could pierce heavy armor. It would be the perfect chance to see if they could work against Hunters. In the rear trench, grenade launchers were poised to strike before the shrubbery was removed.

You'd never notice, but along with the Line, several AMPs waited, covered in vegetation to prevent them being discovered. In the rear, a distance from the trenches, were four Buggies with explosives strapped to them, they would drive forward should the Line fall, and give time to retreat, or even take it back. Way in the back from there, waiting for the signal was a horde of Na'vi warriors on horseback. Arrows and clubs at the ready. Some even had guns, the Avatar-made M60, being given quick, impromptu lessons by the Humans. As for the sky battle. Above the waiting Ikran, hidden by the mountains, the Human air forces were lifted and waiting for the sound of an explosion. This would be a serious fight. Tilt-rotor gunships going up against plasma-armed fighters. It would take all the skill the RDA had to get through this.

At Line A, the soldiers tensed as the sound of approaching Grunts became louder. They could see them coming through the canopy, their slightly elevated position offering a line of sight. "Wait." Ryder ordered. The Grunts were getting closer. "Wait." Closer. "NOW!"

A flare shot up in the air from the rear trench, gaining the Covenant's attention. A few moments later, they heard what sounded like a thunderstorm. Getting closer. The sound of whooping became evident.

In the sky, Jake, Neytiri, and Tsu'tey flew into the pass above the Covenant forces. Who had found the Dragon gunship flying towards them at their level. That was their signal. An ear-splitting explosion rocked the soundwaves and sent boulders and stones down upon the Covenant air forces. Jake hooted, and the Ikran latched off of their perches and went straight for the Covenant after the rocks. Over the edge came the Scorpions and Samsons. The Na'vi ululated while the pilots squawked their attack patterns. All going in nose first. "Alright rookies, time to show these Covies how RDA boys fly!"

On the ground, the Na'vi forces came into view of the Covenant. Who charged as well, right into the- "OPEN FIRE!" The ground erupted as Humans came into view from a trench, seemingly innocent moss rocks collapsed as plastic cutouts, revealing the deadly triple-barreled Human turrets. From the tree trunks themselves came the mech suits. Guns bared. The Covenant were caught off guard as Human gunfire tore through the Grunts in the lead, the Kig-Yar shields soon collapsed, while the Sangheili's own shields fell after much pressure. The triple-barreled machine guns filled the air with their bullets, the _ratatat_ sounding. Bodies were torn to pieces as the fire intensified. The Covenant began to increase their charge, attempting the religious bravado in the face of the Human forces like they have in the past.

Only for a massive explosion to take out a small chunk of their right forces. Bits of Kig-Yar, Unggoy, Sangheili, even M'galekgolo flew through the air as the ground was stained with the various blood of the species. Then THEY came into sight. "Blue Team! Fire!"

12:05 A.M.

Rocks slammed into the Covenant air forces, sending Banshees, Vampires, and the transports exploding and tumbling in balls of purple-hued flames. The Leonopteryx came swooping down and grabbed a Banshee, then slammed it into a Vampire. The Scorpions opened fire as they were clear of friendlies, dummy firing their missiles and hitting the Vampires first, the Covenant used them as air superiority forces. Ikran would latch onto them and send them falling, while archers fired their arrows at the Banshees. Linda told them that if they aimed carefully, their arrows would get through the tiny slit between the canopy and the lower portion of the vehicle. As she has done many times. (Proof in the novel First Strike.) Some made their mark, others, not so much.

Leka gave a simple order to this. "Weapons free! Kill these vermin!" The Banshees and remaining Vampires scrambled, albeit too late, for the damage had already been done. The Vampires were now too few to properly counter against the enemy air forces, while the Banshees were focused upon.

And just like that, another Vampire and a few Banshees fell.

On the ground, the Spartans charged with the Na'vi riders, who were accompanied by soldiers on ATVs spewing machine gun fire from their dual twin cannons, with the launching rockets in between, while the Covenant were forced to climb the growing mounds of their dead comrades. Another explosion sent dirt, blood, and limbs flying. This forced the Covenant to scatter and avoid more explosions. This gave the charging horse riders an advantage as they advanced with clubs in hand. Others had bows and fired at whatever target they could hit.

"Ryder, give me a sitrep!" Quaritch ordered over the radio.

"Ryder here! The plan is working. The Covenant were caught totally off guard. They're scrambling to get ahold of the situation. We got 'em right where we want 'em!" He replied, another burst of his rifle going through a Jackal's head.

"Keep it that way, air battle's going good!" Quaritch replied.

"Yeah! Get some!" Wainfleet yelled, firing his AMP gun into the Covenant horde. Whoever got hit was left with a huge gaping hole. His friend, Sean, was on a turret. The Spartans made way in front of the trench and sprinted into the mess of hostiles with the charging Na'vi. John fired his MA5B and killed several enemies before reloading, then swung his weapon into four individual Elites one at a time. Fred was busy ramming and stabbing the Brutes while hitting Hunters with his laser. Linda took every chance she got to hit a distant target while Kelly blasted whatever got close to her. Covenant warriors fell as bullets ripped through their bodies and clubs collided with their heads. When the Ghosts showed up, it began to turn in the Covenant's favor. At least until they reached the Line. By then they were destroyed unless they stayed away.

Which if they did, they did a small number on the Na'vi riders. Their direhorses being no match for the plasma barrages when the Covenant began to reorganize. Despite that, the Spartans provided a balancing measure, especially when they began jacking the Ghosts. Fred was rather creative and sent his ramming into a pair of Hunters and resulted in an explosion.

The Covenant air formation broke to engage various targets, while the Lich continued on its way. Leka made his way to the now shielded opening from where soldiers could open fire and watched as Human and Na'vi fought his own forces. The element of surprise had cost him dearly. 35% of his air forces were taken down when the rocks came down. The rest were overwhelmed by the diving attacks. And with his soldiers slightly confused, and the radio glitching thanks to The Flux, communications were useless at best. The Dragon came into his view, and in its main cockpit, he saw the same Human. Who saw him as well.

"THAT'S HIM! GET AFTER HIM!" Quaritch yelled, the large gunship swerved to face the Lich, which also looked towards it. Both unleashed their salvos, and missed due to their circling momentum. Leka watched as the smaller, albeit more heavily armed craft hovered in place facing his Lich.

"It seems the Human wants a duel. I say we oblige him." The pilot nodded as the weapons operator readied the armaments. The beam on the Lich began charging.

"Looks like Mano a mano. Get him." Quaritch said. The dogfighting around the craft continued as they began their one on one. They circled counter clockwise in the sky, the Lich blasting its beam, missing, then firing again. The Dragon sent missile after missile while blasting the machine guns it had. The Lich's other plasma weapons only left burns, not enough to bring it down. While the shots that hit the Lich were unsatisfactory to ensure destruction.

12:44 A.M.

"Wraiths incoming!" Ryder said. Of course it was known before they came in sight as plasma balls rained from the sky and splashed over the ground. "Be ready to make for the tunnels!" The tunnels were located right and under the RDA forces in the trenches, upon a Line falling, they would quickly dive in and make for the next line.

The Na'vi would prove fruitless in trying to attack them, so it came down to the heavy weapons of the force. The Spartans or some firepower. "MOVE!" The soldiers ducked and made for the tunnels as the next volley came in, burning thorough the overhead vegetation and colliding into the ground. This warranted in Fred taking action. With his Spartan Laser firing into a single Wraith.

As the RDA forces readied to either return or retreat, the Spartans sprinted through the still disorganized Covenant forces and to the now closer Wraiths. Fred jumped and landed on one of the them, pounding the hatch until it was too damaged to function, then ripped it off. The rest of the process involved an Elite being tossed towards his comrades. Fred took control instantaneously and turned the tank towards the Covenant. Firing a plasma ball. A sizeable squad of Grunts was destroyed.

The other Spartans followed the same actions and took Wraiths, prioritizing the Hunters that were around before attacking the rest of the Covenant. With this in mind, the RDA soldiers returned from the tunnels and back to the fight. "Back to your posts! KEEP FIRING!" Ryder shouted as he slapped another clip in his rifle.

"Fleetma-" The radio crackled as Leka's Lich was pounded by another volley of Human missiles.

"Commander! What is the situation!?" He demanded, knowing the window of comms could be brief.

"Human lines- out of nowh- heavy casualties. I adv- fallback to- now!"

The bits and pieces said one thing. The Humans had an ambush ready for them, and those Na'vi had made it even worse. From the amount of losses, it seemed that Leka's forces were indeed losing. If only the damned radios worked! With this, the commander believed a fallback was necessary. Unfortunately, Leka agreed.

Another explosion hit the Lich and this time, rocked it. "Do it! If you can hear me, order the retreat! We will make use of the valley! All air forces, fallback!" At the sound of his orders, the force reacted. The Banshees and remaining Vampire fled from the fight while the ground forces began to run, organization depending on the amount of dead.

The Covenant forces began retreating before their eyes. That was something that was not common in this war. Almost never occurring.

The aliens began running from the Lines and back to wherever they came from. Inciting the defenders to begin cheering at their success. "He-hey, look at them run! That's right! Run you mothers!"

"Jeez…" Dalton began. "We did it." The squads began regrouping in the calming moments.

"Stay alert everyone. They've just fallen back to regroup and rearm. This battle ain't over yet. There's still 2 days to go and there's going to be more battles. They're gonna be a hell of a lot tougher. Trust me." Ryder's words worked their way into the minds of the soldiers he spoke to, who already began to return to the lines and reorganize. Na'vi warriors returned on their direhorses and the stolen Wraiths were brought back to the command center.

"This is Papa Dragon to ground forces. Air forces are retreating. How's the situation down there?"

"Papa Dragon, this is Ground Lead, enemy forces are retreating. We have the advantage for now. And a lot of dead Covenant." Ryder took a minute to look around. "We took a few casualties. Some of the Na'vi, they're being brought back to camp. We got some Wraiths though, the Spartans are bringing them back to base."

"Good. That's good. We need every advantage we can get. I'm heading in. Papa Dragon out."

The forces at play began to reorganize. They didn't bother to hide the trenches again. It was only one set as of now. And the Covenant were surely going to know where they were now. As far as Line A goes anyway.

…

4:00 P.M.

A shameful display.

What was supposed to be an easy assault on the Tree of Souls turned into a massacre. While the number of dead were small compared to the whole force as a whole, the issue was how many died in that timeframe. As a whole, there were at least 360,000 soldiers on the ground now. Of course countless more remained on the ships. But 35,000 died in the assault. There were still plenty. But it didn't help against the resiliency the enemy displayed, especially the fact that only 45 were slain.

Add to the fact that the air forces were heavily damaged, and the Na'vi are performing more ably in regards to fighting the Covenant, and the high ground belonged to the Humans. It wasn't looking good.

When Leka was told that only around 45 Na'vi were killed, he was absolutely distraught. NOT a good thing to hear. He could feel his honor become stained. Losing the very first battle to these vermin! The Hierarchs would not be pleased. He stood at a holographic table with his commanders. "This, combined with our inability to communicate in the flux waves means that we are in an unforgiving situation, with what could very well be more trenches there… this is the Human world we encountered before all over again. Trenches and traps."

"Indeed. But they don't have any bombardment ships with them." One of his commanders said.

"But they do have a MAC weapon here. And as far as we know…" Another said. In between the base called Hell's Gate and the naval installation, was a planet-based MAC, like all the other planets. Only one, but for all they knew, it could've had EMP weaponry. And the fact that these Humans were different from the UNSC was another matter. They had multi-barreled guns. HUGE multi-barreled guns.

While he would send in forces to deal with that in time, he wasn't going to send them in blindly. He wanted more information of the area.

"Maybe. But that means ships will show up. And likely those with MACs on them. I do not wish for their EMPs to be here. You recall Fleetmaster Lar and his force do you not?" Leka said. His officers nodded meekly.

The world the Humans called 'Octanus X.' Lar's fleet was attacked by Human ships with EMP capabilities. It effectively knocked out the shields and several weapons systems. The Humans could now fight on even grounds… somewhat. Yes they were still fragile, but shields protected against their technologically inferior weapons. Along with the EMPs now, Human weapons tended to overwhelm, and they did so on Lar's fleet.

Anything not taken out by the Super MACs as they were called, was dealt with by missiles and heavy fire. NONE of Lar's force survived. Not even Lar himself. It was here the Covenant needed to proceed with caution. And why Leka was so nervous about the situation.

"We must get to the tree and destroy it! How long until the Scarabs reach the mountain?!" He demanded.

"2 and a half days from now Fleetmaster." Leka cursed. Surely the Human reinforcements would be here by then. He had to get to the tree immediately. But he needed a plan.

"Send scouts. Special Forces. I want information on the current trench lines, and if possible, any others nearby. I can assume that they are extended along the opening to the Tree." Leka said as he pointed at the only land accessible path. Between the two sides of a ring of large rock mountains.

With that, Leka left the room and looked upon his forces. In quickly set up structures similar to how the Citadel was created. Leka was reluctant to bring his fleet in and just glass the planet. The MAC weapon was likely of the super variety. Any ship would be destroyed. And he had so little recon on it, he needed facts before committing a force.

He just didn't expect things to go this way!

Well, when he destroyed the Tree, then the Humans. His honor would be restored. And 117's head would be on his plate. And the Hierarchs would forget all about this when told.

4:50 P.M.

Base Camp

It's been a few hours since the attack, and nothing has happened so far. Still, patrols kept their eyes open.

Human and Na'vi were communing as of now. With the patrols monitoring Line A, and the skies clear of Covenant forces. The denizens were going about their business with it all quiet on the front.

Things were a bit tense between the species. It wasn't hard to see why. It was only 2 years ago they fought a war. Then another time of tensions with another. Only for it to lead to this.

The good news was it was mostly stare downs. They were mostly comfortable with the fact that they weren't trying to kill one another. Able Team was out at Line A, rebuilding any damage. John observed the surroundings, and saw smiling faces.

Any other time the Covenant attacked, casualties were medium. On the ground that is. Until the EMP MAC, space casualties were… extreme.

This was the total opposite of the worst of fights. The Covenant were seriously bloodied while Humans were relatively untouched. This was undoubtedly one of the best hours of the Human-Covenant War. As much of a miracle as it was, this was also bad.

1\. It boosted the egos of the soldiers. This was dangerous because egos get in the way of logic and caution.

2\. The Covenant would refuse to allow this to stand. When they returned, they would see to it that it would be an absolute bloodbath.

He decided to take this recommendation of reminding the soldiers of the facts to the Colonel. The first day wasn't over yet. And they had to hold out for two more after this. Chief made his way up to the central area. There was Quaritch with COs and chiefs.

"The defense went off without a hitch. From what estimates are saying, a number of about 35,000 Covenant are dead, and their air force is out of commission for now. Any more air groups and they'll be much smaller. Now let's not get excited, the Covenant are aware of us now, and it's gonna get bloody. I can guarantee that there will be casualties by tomorrow. Right now they've gotta be performing recon. Have your scouts keep their eyes open, the Covenant is as sneaky as they are dangerous. You lost 45 warriors, which is a godsend compared to our fights. That's it, let's get to it."

The chiefs departed as Quaritch got back to a pad he had. Displaying the ETA of the fleet. At least two days left. "Goddamn. I was hoping for an easy fight at the start, but this is taking the cake. Day 1 and we've bloodied the Covenant so bad I bet they're praying non-stop to kill us tomorrow."

"I think our soldiers are taking it a bit too well, sir." John said, gaining the Colonel's attention. Quaritch looked to the Spartan, processing the words.

"Yeah… you got a point there. There soaking up the liquor in the makeshift quarters and getting too cozy. Tell me Chief, you think this may be another Bull Run?" Bull Run. The first major battle of the American Civil War that shattered hopes of a quick war. The Union was defeated by the succeeded states that made up the Confederacy. However, it turned out that this would play against the Confederacy. The public realized more battles would follow and more casualties on the Rebel side. While the Union received a wakeup call that the war would really be brutal and long.

"I think it is, we need to address this. Now. But in a way that keeps the spirits up." John said.

"You let me worry about that, I want you taking over for the moment. I need to head to my quarters… I need to word this carefully." Jake came to the area by then. But Quaritch was already leaving.

"Where's the Colonel going?" He asked.

"He needs to think. This victory has our soldiers with too large of good feelings." John replied. "So do I. This could end up being another Bull Run."

Jake stopped for a minute, thinking about what was said. "Wasn't that from the-"

"Yes. American Civil War. Good for the losing side, bad for the winning. What about your warriors? How are they doing?" The soldier asked.

"Well, they're pretty mellow right now, have to be mourning the fallen 45. I know it's good news, I mean we killed about 35,000 of them. That's a big kill ratio in comparison to previous battles." Jake said.

"We had the element of surprise. It's gone now, we can only hope they don't predict where the next lines are. Even then, there will be serious casualties the next battle." John replied. The Spartan walked away after that. Before telling Jake. "Make sure you tell them. It's gonna get worse before it gets better."

John made way back to the common area, hoping to find some time to himself. He checked in on his team, Kelly was at Line A. Fred was checking on the mechs, and Linda was out performing recon. She could pull of the 'lone wolf.' Her recent transmission said she found the Covenant camp and was waiting for a moment to try and hit them. Well it did explain why she took a large bag of explosives.

He found a nice rock to sit on a ways from the camp. Perfect for privacy. Taking a moment to use his coin to pass the time. 'Heads.' He thought. The coin was flipped and then caught. It was heads. 'Tails.' It was tails. 'Tails.' It was tails. 'Heads.' It was heads.

"You don't have to hide, Tsu'tey." He said. The sound of rustling was heard as the mentioned Na'vi warrior came forward.

"How did you know?" He asked, definitely disturbed by the fact John knew he was there.

"I've been facing the Covenant for at least 2 decades. I've learned to hear the tell-tale signs of stealth opponents." John caught the coin as it fell. It was heads. 'I win again.' Tsu'tey came to his side and squatted down, looking in the direction of the jungle like John.

"Two decades… a decade is 10 years… what happened?" Tsu'tey asked.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"What happened as in how did this war start? Why does the Covenant hate you so much?" John looked at Tsu'tey, the visor reflecting the warrior's face back at him. Then he got up, followed by Tsu'tey.

"I think you're not the only one who should hear this. I think it'd be best if more Na'vi heard this."

…

5:10 P.M.

The encampment was fairly large and in a square shape. But set up in a hasty manner. The leadership certainly wasn't preparing for something like this to happen.

It was in a wide open area, a valley. The walls weren't finished, the turrets were at half power, and everything was still being made. in the center was a large structure. Had to be the command area. Covenant building tech was always a mystery to the UNSC, so there's no sure way to really know how else they can be built without a ship beaming it down. Everything else was being done by hand though.

There was a large motor pool to the rear from where Linda was now. And the remaining aircraft were at a small assembly closer at the right section. That was her target. She opted to get rid of the Banshees and dropships. The Lich would have to wait, lest she used her whole stockpile at once. Only a few sentries, meaning they weren't expecting a counter-attack. No other sentries around, and other forces were too far in the base to notice the initial event. She brought a silencer as well for a reason. One at a time, both fell. No time to wait, she ran at full speed, guess some of John's luck was rubbing off on her to let this camp be so poorly defended.

Reaching the inside by climbing, Linda grabbed the bodies and tossed them over the wall. Weapons included, then ran before any Jackal could see her. Her move was to the air forces. With the Super MAC operational, any more Covenant aircraft would have to travel a long flight if the ships were to avoid the weapon, and an out of range deployment would be unsatisfactory. For once, a simple battle. For now anyway, this was just the calm before the storm. The patrols must've been concerned with the center, the lead Elite had to be there. But she still ran into them.

Finally, she found the aircraft, before moving, she scanned the area, then used the scope to check the walls. Nothing. She was quick and hid under a deactivated Phantom, checking the area again. She smirked under her helmet. And got to work by placing the first explosives device.

…

Base Camp

5:40 P.M.

"The current year is 2548."

John was speaking, with Norm translating. They were gathered at a large campfire where everyone was listening. More so with the Na'vi, since they all wondered the same thing. How did the war start? "The war has been raging since 2525. That's at least 23 years. Let it sink in." the Na'vi weren't Human smart, as in they couldn't build ships, make mechs, or determine star positions in the galaxy. But they knew how time worked. "It started on a planet called Harvest. A friend of mine, a Sgt. Avery Johnson was there. Harvest was a farm world. It grew food. Entire supplies of it. It fed hundreds of worlds. That's what happens when a people's population grows constantly. They expand. Harvest was just one planet of hundreds. Several hundreds. All ours. Then came the Covenant on Harvest. At first things were just tense, we invited them as guests, tried to be friendly. Then for some reason, a Grunt attacked Osmo, a private in the Harvest Militia, and killed him. He was the first casualty.

"After that, the civilian population was hastily evacuated after the Covenant attacked. For whatever reason after the incident. Right now, Harvest is a freezing cold planet, the result of a winter brought on by Covenant glassing. There are sub-arctic areas here on Pandora, right? Imagine the habitable places reduced to ash and fire, with everything else succumbing to the winter."

A LOT of Na'vi shifted uneasily. Could they be blamed? "From then, Humans were fighting a war. A war for survival. Every victory we get comes at a high cost, with our defeats ever mounting. The new weaponry we have created is changing this, but not immediately. The Covenant is still looming. And they're here. They will stop at nothing to succeed. Understand? Nothing. Fight them like they're the last foe you'll ever face. Otherwise they will be, on their side anyway. And let's not forget the fact that they're here. And they're going to be looking for payback for the defense we put up." John said, finishing his story.

No sooner did he say that, did Quaritch show up. He took a look around the gathered masses, especially at the RDA soldiers. "'There stands Jackson like a stone wall! Rally behind the Virginians!' These are the words of Brigadier General Barnard E. Bee of the Confederate States of America at the First Battle of Bull Run. This battle was significant for two reasons. One. it is just like the battle we just fought. And two, it is going down the same path. As I looked around when the smoke settled, I noticed everyone happy-go-lucky and peachy and creamy. So much so that it was like the Covenant didn't exist… need I remind you why we're here?

"The reason I bring up the battle is because the Confederacy won it, but it was not a good thing. Because they now knew the Union would step it up and there would be more casualties. In the end, the Confederacy DID lose the war. This is OUR Bull Run. The Covenant ARE coming back. And they WILL be ready. Make no mistake everyone, I am supposed to keep you alive. But I will not succeed… there will be casualties come tomorrow. So, listen and listen well. Sooner or later, the Covenant will return, and they will be thirsty for blood. Be ready for them, or I promise you will not make it. This is the calm before the storm ladies and gentleman. The element of surprise was on our side and it served us well. Now? It's gone. We need to rely on our skills and hold out for as long as we can now."

"Colonel." John began. "I'm getting a call from Line A, they have a Ghost in sight."

"What did I say?" Quaritch replied, directing towards the soldiers.

"It's Linda. She stole it. And she's got a load of pissed off Covenant on her trail." John said.

"OK, assholes and elbows get, ready! Get them Scorpions in the air!"

The camp sprung to life with activity as the forces readied for the retaliatory assault. Looks like Linda's mission was a success, and the Covenant were lacking in the air department now. After reaching the Line, the RDA took up firing positions while the Na'vi hung back.

Linda was there, Ghost at the side, but no Covenant…

6:40 P.M.

"Where are they?" "SHH!" The soldier did bring up a good point, it's been almost an hour. Where are they?

A sort of energetic humming was heard, and a number of red balls of plasma were seen, colliding into the ground. Similarly colored vehicles then burst from the treelines. "Revenants!" a soldier yelled. The force opened fire as the vehicles came forth. The Revenant was a cross between a Ghost and a Wraith, speed and maneuverability with firepower. The collection of 17 opened fire, forcing the soldiers to duck. Machine guns began to fire, some getting hit by the red plasma balls. Batista came into the play and opened fire.

"Got a present for ya!" He shouted. Five shots and five Revenants were hit, now they were starting to buzz around, and Ghosts came from the treeline. Quaritch and the soldiers opened fire on the drivers as the Na'vi came charging in, clubs and axes going to work on the exposed riders.

"Don't let em pass! We can't lose A so soon!" The Colonel shouted firing a Deadeye, killing a Ghost driver, then another. John was quick to react as he took over a Revenant that strayed from the pack, then used said Revenant to ram into another. Now it was 10 left. The Ghosts were many, so the Covenant surely wouldn't mind it-

John immediately leapt onto on and kicked the Elite off, opening fire on the rest. A massive explosion rocked the area, taking out 6 more Revenants and a number of Ghosts. Some explosives were replanted. This seemed to get the Covenant to stop and run away. For now.

Quaritch lowered his gun as he gritted his teeth. "They're gonna bring a bigger force in tomorrow, I can feel it!" He yelled.

"Medic!" 15 soldiers were hit here. All wounded, some fatally so.

"Get them stabilized and back to the camp, now! Scorpions, the Covenant are without air cover for now, you have permission to pursue and destroy, but do not go near the established enemy area!" Quaritch said into the radio.

"Copy that, sir. Scorpions giving chase."

15 hit. That was still a good start. Day one belonged to the Humans and Na'vi.

Tomorrow? They both had to expect the worst. For the Covenant would come back.

And there WILL be blood.


End file.
